


spring day

by Bangtanbananas



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Park Chanyeol, EXO are side characters, Eventual Smut, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin, Pack Dynamics, Slow Burn, Tsundere Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtanbananas/pseuds/Bangtanbananas
Summary: Even when he was a pup, Park Jimin never even dreamed that he would find his soulmate. Thoughts like that were better left to his hopelessly romantic best friend and partner in crime, Kim Taehyung. It's a one in a million chance, but a twist of fate brings a strange wolf into Jimin's life and it changes things forever.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> admin L here! we're back with a pack au! tbh this is one of my guilty pleasures and i may have coerced admin S into indulging me with this. . . so enjoy!

It’s spring.

 

The evergreen trees no longer have their branches covered in snow and the birds freely sing in the forest canopy, noise carried throughout the forest to sound like an entire chorus. The forest floor is wet from the melting snow, puddles and squishy muddy ground leaving all sorts of imprints animals leave behind. There’s still a chill in the air, since the sun can’t quite reach through the dense cover of the trees, but the wolves have been itching to escape their pack and go out and explore.

 

The moment the pack leader gives the go-ahead, the younger wolves dash out towards the forest, yipping and snapping at one another as they disappear into the foliage. Dozens of tracks, both human and animal, are smushed into the muggy earth. It’s slippery, and one can easily lose their footing if they aren’t careful enough. That’s easier said than done when you only have two legs.

 

Animals are emerging from their dens and already is a food pile forming, consisting of rabbits, squirrels, and field mice, if one’s patient enough to wait by the meadows close to the mountains, further away from the forest.

 

Today, Jimin’s in the forest, though he’s usually a frequent visitor to the meadows or the open fields in their territory. He likes to pick out the wildflowers and bring them back, give them to some of the other pack members, but it’s still too early for the flowers to fully bloom. He’s content with roaming the forest, sniffing around for prey if anything’s nearby, but he’s a little too occupied right now.

 

Jimin is following a set of tracks on foot, using his nose and sense of direction to pinpoint where exactly he needs to go. There’s rustling in the bushes, but then one of his pack members will pop out and sprint off with a rabbit in their hands or in their jaws depending on their form, and they’ll head back in the direction of home to drop off their kill.

 

The first week of spring is a bountiful harvest, one of the weeks where the wolves grab as much food as they can and celebrate with big feasts and huge dinners. It’s also the time where the pack members mate or announce the upcoming arrival of children, but Jimin doesn’t participate in those festivities.

 

Not yet, anyways.

 

He’s at the right age for mating, but no pack member has attempted to officially court him so he focuses on the more important things in life:

 

Having fun and enjoying his free time.

 

Jimin’s not the best hunter, but he knows how to use his nose, and he picks up on the scent he’s been following for the past five minutes off the forest trail and into the bushes and trees. He veers that way, crouches a little bit and make sure he’s upwind to keep this a surprise, but then he steps on a small twig buried in the mud and it snaps.

 

A few seconds pass and Jimin stands still, not moving a muscle. But he was heard and he can hear leaves shuffling to his left.

 

Lunging towards a tree, Jimin grabs hold of it and spins his head around, yelling out a “Gotcha!” as he reaches for his capture: a slender, scruffy brunette boy by the name of Kim Taehyung.

 

The other boy yelps, twisting away from Jimin and growling playfully. “You cheated!”

 

“I did not!” Jimin argues, aghast, sliding around the tree trunk to stand above his playmate. “I just had to _find_ you, and I did. I played fair and square.”

 

“You still suck at sneaking,” the younger wolf huffs, sticking out his tongue. There's a smudge of dirt across his left cheek and twigs in his hair. “No wonder you can't catch rabbits.”

 

Offended, Jimin shoves Taehyung over with his foot. “You suck at standing still and hiding your scent.”

 

Taehyung rolls over onto his back, baring his throat ever so slightly in a reflexive gesture of submission, a smug grin on his face. “At least _I_ can catch food if I have to. You're lucky I gave you part of the deer Jungkookie brought down last week, too!”

 

“You won’t have to catch food anymore when he’s done courting you,” Jimin sniffs, throwing in a sly smile, “and your hunting skills will suck because he’ll kill everything for you.”

 

“You're just jealous.”

 

“ _Am not.”_

 

In the blink of an eye, Taehyung pounces with a yip, dragging Jimin down to the forest floor and rolling over top of him. They scuffle for a minute, just like they always have since they were young pups, until Taehyung puts his mouth on the back of Jimin’s neck and bites lightly.

 

Jimin squirms, but Taehyung’s taller and heavier and he can’t shake him off. “What are you doing?” the older omega protests with a whine, successfully elbowing Taehyung off him, who’s giggling and sniggering.

 

“Putting you in your place,” the younger crows, flopping back against the tree trunk for support. “But now I'm hungry. . . Think it's dinner time yet? I heard we’re getting rabbit stew tonight!”

 

Now Jimin’s clothes are dirty and he grumbles, sitting up now that Taehyung is off. He blows back his bangs and glances up. “I don’t think it’s dinner time yet, but we can head back. I need to change my clothes now, thanks to you.”

 

“Last one there's a rotten egg!”

 

Taehyung’s already vaulted over the bushes in the lead and Jimin scrambles to his feet, charging after his friend through the forest. Taehyung _had_ to pick the difficult part of the forest to hide in, and while Jimin could walk through it no problem, running through it is a whole different story. He almost trips multiple times and Taehyung kicks up sticks to stall him, and it’s obviously Taehyung who wins when they clear the trees and start their trek back to the pack village.

 

Jimin’s stamina when it comes to running is poor but he follows, other wolves nearby staring at them as they rush by, but they both slow down to a jog when they arrive. Taehyung’s won, wants to brag about it as Jimin hunches over with his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath, lungs fighting for every gasp while Taehyung does a victory dance around the loser.

 

The pack’s head omega, a tall broad shouldered man named Seokjin, passes them by and shakes his head at their antics. “Come on, you two,” he chides, “I could use some help cleaning rabbits for dinner. Go get tidied up!”

 

The two let out a mumbled, “Yes, hyung,” before they trudge towards their cave.

 

Their pack is situated right at the base of the mountains, has been for generations. Big holes have been carved out of part of the mountainside for nests, each one housing the different hierarchies: alpha, beta, and omega. They live all in one respective to who they are, meaning Taehyung and Jimin both sleep with each other and all of the other unmated omegas in the pack.

 

However, there are wooden structures scattered about on their land; many resemble cabins and quite a few are rather old, left there by past generations to be used later on. The important cabins include their mini library full of human and non-human books gathered over the years, the infirmary, storage houses, and a small greenhouse for keeping their plants and herbs alive during the harsh winter months.

 

The other cabins are reserved for mated couples. They’re quaint, with just a bedroom, a tiny kitchen, and maybe a living room depending on the space. Each one is built by selected members of the pack, though alphas are in charge of doing most of the work, especially if they’re building their own home for their mate.

 

Their leader, Namjoon, built his and Seokjin’s cabin from the ground up all by himself. Of course it’s the largest cabin, and perhaps the most luxurious, but both head wolves are very humble and polite. They’re soulmates, actually, which rarely ever happens. Namjoon and Seokjin are the lucky ones because wolves never meet their soulmate unless they’re that lucky 5% who do find their soulmate and live that happily ever after story. Even Jimin feels a _little_ jealous when he sees them together because they’re so _perfect._

 

While other packs live right off the fringes of society, maybe working in the human world blending in or socializing with them, this pack is one of the only ones in the area that still lead primitive lives, shielded behind dense forests no man would enter. They catch their own food, grow their own plants, stitch their own clothes (or sometimes steal from humans, because where else can they get pants or undergarments.) and adhere to most of their old traditions.

 

Everyone is family.

 

And it’s nice.

 

Jimin and Taehyung enter their cave and greet the other omegas inside laying in their beds. Their beds are about the comfiest things on earth, even better than the mattresses that mated couples sleep on.

 

They consist of loads of animal hides and handwoven blankets and whatever other soft materials they can find. There used to be a sheep farm a few miles away and their wool would be used for makeshift mattresses, but the farmer kept losing money because all of his wool kept disappearing and he packed up and left a couple years ago.

 

Jimin still has his wool bedding and it’s very comfortable.

 

He and Taehyung grab a fresh set of clothes before they head out to the river behind their caves. Everyone bathes in the river because trying to get plumbing to work out here is a nightmare. They’ve managed irrigation systems for their gardens and sinks in the various buildings all on that same line, but anything other than that is a stretch.

 

The water comes from the mountains and there’s an endless supply of crystal clear water almost year round. It’s used for just about everything, too.

 

“You got my clothes all dirty,” Jimin complains as he drops his new clothes on a rock by the riverbed, “and Seokjin isn’t going to be very happy when this shows up in the laundry.”

 

“You were the one that didn’t want to wolf out for the hunt,” Taehyung says as he strips down to nothing, not a hint of shame, “wouldn’t have clothes to get dirty then.”

 

“You tackled me!”

 

Jimin throws a boot at Taehyung but misses, the younger dodging by slipping into the water. Jimin strips, standing behind the rock for the privacy, before slowly getting into the water to join his friend. “Besides, our coats are shedding and it’s gross. We have clumps all over and it feels weird.”

 

They wade over to a deeper part of the river and Taehyung leans back to float. “You gotta let your coat shed. You know I’d help groom you if you wanted. Jungkook helps me get the worst of it out.”

 

“That’s because Jungkook’s courting you,” Jimin states, wrinkling his nose. “I don’t want your tongue on me when I don’t know where it’s been, especially after you’ve hung out with him.”

 

There’s a pause for a moment and Taehyung looks up at the sky. “Are you mad that I’m courting? You know there’s plenty of wolves that want to court you, Jiminnie. . .”

 

Jimin purses his lips. He knows there are wolves who have shown an interest in him, whether it be just by talking to him or offering him the flowers he likes or sharing their meals. But that’s not his problem, because he hasn’t put much thought into who he might want to mate within this pack. Chanyeol is smitten for him, but Jimin’s friend Baekhyun really likes the beta and Jimin’s not going to hurt his friend over a _guy._

 

“I don’t care about being courted,” he mumbles, sinking his toes into the round pebbles on the river’s bottom, “but I didn’t know you’d be courted so fast. He’s almost two years younger than us, I don’t even think he’s had a _rut_ yet—”

 

“I _know_. I mean, I know we aren’t soulmates, but. . . I really like Jungkook. I know he’ll be a good alpha, and he wants a family.”

 

Ever since they were little, Taehyung had dreamed of finding his soulmate, settling down, and having a whole mess of pups. He loved kids, and couldn’t wait to have pups of his own.

 

“He’s good to you, but I just. . . please don’t get knocked up in the next couple of months. He’s only nineteen. . .”

 

Under the water, Taehyung kicks at Jimin’s ribs and then dunks himself all the way under the water, re-emerging soaking wet. “You worry too much,” he teases the elder, “my heats aren’t regular yet, and Jungkook hasn’t had his first rut either. You won’t be an uncle anytime soon.”

 

Jimin whines when Taehyung kicks him, hands coming down to rub at that spot. “Ew, I don’t want to be an uncle until I’m thirty. Or have pups. I’m older than you and you’re growing up faster than me, stop it.”

 

“Oh shush, I’ve helped you through a heat before. You don’t remember the stuff you say, but _I_ do.”

 

At that, the elder blushes. The omegas help each other during heat, keeps anyone from getting pregnant since they’re separated from the betas and alphas.

 

“D-don’t bring that up, you pervert.”

 

“We’ve all begged for a knot, Jiminnie, don’t be a prude,” the younger teases, eyes flashing with mischief.

 

Jimin sinks under the water to his nose, mumbling a “whatever” before he covers his mouth and soaks for the rest of the time they’re in the river.

 

When they eventually get out, it’s because Seokjin comes by, standing above the river watching the two omegas splash around. “Come on you two, dinner’s going to be cooked soon, but only after we take care of those rabbits.”

 

Taehyung groans but they both clamber out, and Seokjin’s considerate enough to hand them towels since they always seem to forget. Jimin’s happy to take it, doesn’t like being nude, but Taehyung doesn’t mind bending over without his towel or stepping into his clothes wet.

 

When dressed, they leave the towels out to dry and follow Seokjin into the heart of the pack. They have a cabin for the kitchens where they get everything ready, other omegas and a few betas already preparing ingredients for the feast.

 

Jimin feels Taehyung nudge him in the arm when they see Chanyeol skinning the rabbits off to the side. And what a coincidence, there’s a spot next to him.

 

His best friend exploits him and pushes him in that direction, and Jimin almost bumps into Chanyeol’s side. “Sorry,” Jimin apologizes, having to tilt his head back to actually meet Chanyeol’s eyes.

 

“Hey, Jimin-ah, it’s okay,” the beta says with an easy smile, reaching down to hand the omega one of the rabbits that have yet to be skinned. “Wanna help?”

 

Chanyeol is handsome, tall, broad-shouldered, really an ideal mate for any omega. He’s kind, patient, but not over-bearing in the way some alphas can be. He’s always been nice to Jimin, but lately it’s intensified. In the last several weeks he’s been offering the omega choice cuts of meat at dinner, which is one of the ways wolves can show their interest.

 

“Yeah, I can help,” Jimin hums, managing a smile that he hopes satisfies Chanyeol. But of course it does, and the omega grabs a knife and begins slicing. He’s cut off the fur and skin before, doesn’t really like doing it, but he has no other choice now that Taehyung’s pushed him here.

 

Jimin is unsure on how to strike up a decent conversation, but he swallows and thinks of something. “Did you go out hunting today?”

 

“I did.” Chanyeol is pretty easy to talk to, but he’s always been that way. “Luhan and I took down a deer together. A buck. He was a little small but more meat than these little bunnies.”

 

To make his point, Chanyeol grabs another rabbit, holding out his palm so Jimin can see how it’s almost the same size as his hand. “Felt good to get out, shift properly. Did you?”

 

Jimin hums in acknowledgement at the demonstration as he sets aside the fur of his skinned rabbit. “I didn’t hunt or shift, but Taehyung wanted to play hide and seek.” He turns his head to find Taehyung, but he looks away immediately when his friend winks at him suggestively. “So we did that before coming here. Seokjin asked for our help.”

 

“Cute,” Chanyeol comments with another grin, easily making short work of his rabbit. “Jin hyung likes to boss all of us around.”

 

“He’s good at it,” Jimin laughs, working in the next one and trying to ignore Taehyung’s eyes boring holes into his skull.

 

Seokjin is busy chopping vegetables but he blinks when he hears his name, and both Chanyeol and Jimin freeze when the head omega stares at them. “I heard my name. You two had better be complimenting me over there—”

 

“Of course, hyung,” Chanyeol quickly calls over, giving Jimin a conspiring wink.

 

Jimin smiles at the playfulness and Seokjin returns to his task.

 

He and Chanyeol engage in small talk as they work on getting dinner ready, though Seokjin and another top omega, Junmyeon, do most of the actual cooking, sending the others out to set the tables and whatnot. It’s too chilly to eat outside around a fire so they resort to the ever-classical long dining hall they’ve eaten in since the first snowfall.

 

When dinner is pretty much ready, they invite the pack inside. Chanyeol sits away from Jimin this time, only a couple seats down, because Jungkook is sitting next to Taehyung in the spot Chanyeol would usually sit because he has a friend there. It’s no big deal, he’ll just eat and leave quietly, but Taehyung is curious about Chanyeol and asks questions and makes comments when they settle down to eat.

 

“He totally wants you,” Taehyung says after a thorough interrogation, “you'd be an idiot not to see it, Jiminnie. Chanyeol would be good to you. Everyone likes him.”

 

Jimin picks up a potato in the stew and sighs. “I know he’s interested but. . .” he pauses, “I’m just not feeling it. Especially because Baekhyun really likes him and I don’t want to hurt Baek’s feelings.”

 

Almost as if to punctuate Jimin’s reasoning, Baekhyun's laugh carries over from where he's standing next to Chanyeol, giggling at something the taller said. Even Jungkook watches as Chanyeol feeds Baekhyun a piece of rabbit from his bowl.

 

“Well if you don't move on it, you'll miss your chance,” Taehyung murmurs, settling himself into Jungkook’s side. The young alpha wraps an arm around Taehyung's waist comfortably, but uses his free hand to finish off his second bowl of stew.

 

“Nah, I’ll let Baekhyun have him.”

 

Jimin chows down on the rest of the meal and decides to dismiss himself early with Seokjin’s permission, since Namjoon is busy handing out seconds or thirds to the pack. Alphas usually don’t show this kindness, but Namjoon is different. And Jimin admires him for it.

 

After bidding Taehyung a small, “See you later,” Jimin ducks out of the dining hall and steps into the crisp air outside. It’s a little too cool for his liking, especially because he’s not wearing a thicker coat, but he’s just going to the den anyways. For some reason he’s tired today, and he wants to wake up early tomorrow so he can visit the meadow, maybe bring a book with him and sit there in peace for a little bit.

 

There are only two or three other omegas in the den when he clambers inside, and they promise to keep it down for Jimin who looks like he just wants to sleep. He does change into more comfortable clothes before he crawls into bed, drawing his stitched fur blanket up and basking in its warmth. The cave isn’t very well insulated, which is nice during the hot summer days because it’s so cool inside, but during the winter and early spring it can be unbearable at times.

 

Which is why omegas will sleep in a big pile huddled up to one another with their blankets and body heat, curled up for the night. Taehyung crawls into Jimin’s bed almost every night, even if it’s summer, just because Taehyung likes snuggling and likes to spoon Jimin because he’s “so small.”

 

Jimin doesn’t fall asleep right away, it takes some time, but omegas begin filing in and when he feels warmth slide up against his back, the omega turns his head and wraps his fingers around the blankets.

 

“You smell like Jungkook.”

 

Taehyung tucks his head over Jimin’s shoulder and the elder omega can feel his smile. “I know.”

 

Jimin scoffs but gives no reply, though he does wrinkle his nose because the alpha’s odor is so strong. Taehyung just wraps an arm around Jimin and nuzzles into him.

 

“Goodnight, Tae.”

 

“G’night.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin is up after the sun rises.

 

It takes some work to crawl out from Taehyung’s long arms and legs, but he succeeds, and he quietly changes into more durable clothes and laces up his boots. He’s an early bird, has always woken up before most ever since he was a pup, and he tiptoes out of the cave as to not disturb the slumbering omegas. Some get grumpy when they’re woken up, Taehyung included.

 

Tongues of orange fire flick across the sky, mingling with soft pink clouds and the gentle blue that peeks through. There’s still a chill in the air but Jimin’s wrapped himself in another layer, soft breeze ruffling his dark hair when he steps out on the grass and heads in the direction of the kitchen.

 

Seokjin is usually up around this time and sure enough, when Jimin opens the door to the kitchen, the brunette omega is there making breakfast for his mate. “Good morning, Jimin,” Seokjin sings, reaching across the counter for an apple. He tosses it to Jimin, who catches it with a smile and approaches his elder.

 

“Are you going to the meadows?”

 

Jimin reaches for some bread and pops a small piece into his mouth, nodding. “Mhm.”

 

“Can you pick up marigolds if they’re blooming? I want to make more salve in case anyone scratches themselves while in the forest. You know that those alphas are never careful when they’re chasing after a deer in the bushes.”

 

Luckily, Jimin’s got his little satchel with him and he tucks the apple inside. He often does the herb runs, since the meadows are so abundant, and it’s typical for Seokjin to send him up with a task.

 

“I’ll be back in a little bit, hyung,” Jimin says as he walks out, Seokjin offering a little wave before the omega hops out and makes the trek to the meadows. The meadows are in the opposite direction of the main forest and he has to circle back around and cross the stream to reach the mountain valleys of their territory.

 

They’ve crafted a wooden bridge over the stream to make crossing easier, as rocks once provided a way to get to the other side. But the rocks could become slippery and wolves could easily hurt themselves, so a couple of alphas worked on constructing a bridge and it’s been there ever since.

 

Jimin eats his apple as he wanders over hills dotted with trees to reach the valley, humming and whistling along to the birds flying overhead. He tucks himself into the neck of his sweater, though the sun is starting to rise in the sky and the breeze dies down.

 

The valley meadows are stuck between the two mountain ranges, one range owned by Jimin’s pack and the other on the far side owned by their more rowdy neighbors, the White Peaks. Jimin’s pack lays claim to the valley because they were there first and the other pack doesn’t give them trouble. The other wolves actually live in the mountains, not on the ground like Jimin’s pack, and live with the colder temperatures and less abundant resources.

 

White Peak members are far more stoic and impassive, adhering to stricter rules and systems. They’re hardly ever seen in the valley or on the ground and they’re rather elusive. As long as they don’t cause trouble, Namjoon says it’s fine to leave them alone; mountain wolves aren’t the best company anyways.

 

The mountains on the other side overlook the valley and Jimin stares at the peak as he carefully steps through grass and fields of flowers. The flowers are barely blooming, buds just appearing, but he can still snip some marigolds because they’ll just be ground into a sort of paste anyways.

 

He sifts through the flowers, plucking marigolds leniently, only grabbing as much as he knows they’ll need and putting them away in his satchel.

 

It’s when he nears the middle of the meadow does he freeze, little yellow flowers in hand.

 

He can spot something there, just a little ways off from his position, his nose twitching at the smell of an outside wolf. The flowers are so fragrant that he can barely smell who it is, but they’re not from his pack. He doesn’t know who it is.

 

Jimin puts the flowers away and approaches.

 

He’s cautious, taking it one step at a time with unblinking eyes, his vision filling with silver the closer he gets. The flowers are crumpled in the area of the body and Jimin gasps both out of awe and panic when he halts in front of a big lump of silver fur.

 

Blood matts the beautiful coat and so does dirt and soil, clumps of both substances mingling with the paleness of the fur. The wolf is barely breathing, flank rising and falling with obvious signs of struggle. There’s a nasty gash across the wolf’s shoulder and back that isn’t healing properly and the wolf’s legs are scratched up, pads of his paws bleeding.

 

Jimin crouches down and reaches out a hand to touch, but he draws back when the wolf stirs and blinks up at Jimin.

 

Amber eyes keep Jimin in place for a few seconds.

 

But then the wolf lurches and tries to stand, anxiety crossing its eyes. The wolf makes it to two legs before it yelps and stumbles back towards the ground, that motion alone compelling Jimin to crawl over and help.

 

“It’s okay, l-let me help you,” Jimin stumbles over his words out of nervousness, “I-I won’t hurt you. I need. . . I need to get help . . .”

 

The silver wolf snarls as Jimin comes closer, upper lip curled over his teeth defensively. There’s more pain in his eyes than fear, and all the fur down the back of his spine raises up. He snaps once, when Jimin moves a little too quickly for his liking, but when the omega makes himself as small as possible, it eases a bit of tension out of the injured wolf.

 

There’s no telling how long he’s been out here, but Jimin can guess that it was probably overnight. The laceration over his back and shoulders has started to clot, but of course now the movement has broken apart whatever parts that were scabbed over and blood wells out of the wound.

 

Jimin has marigold on him, but he needs more ingredients to properly heal that wound. He can’t leave the wolf here; he might bleed out, die right in the middle of this meadow with nobody but a stranger besides him. “Um. . . _shit,_ just. . . just hold on—”

 

_“Jimin!”_

 

The omega’s head snaps towards the direction he came from and there, like a glowing savior, is Chanyeol, standing at the top of the hill. Jimin has never been more _thankful_ in his life to see the big giant, and he watches as the beta dashes towards them, trampling through the flowers to get to them.

 

Jimin’s more concerned about the wolf than the flowers at this point.

 

“Jin hyung told me you’d be out here— oh, holy shit!”

 

The injured wolf flounders again, unable to support himself on his back legs, but he snarls and snaps and growls at the newcomer, ears flat against his head.

 

“We need to get him back, he’s going to bleed out,” Jimin rambles, worry in his eyes, “We can’t— we can’t leave him like this.”

 

“I don’t know, Jimin,” Chanyeol says, uneasy. “He looks pretty bad . . . and if he won’t let us touch him . . .”

 

Jimin glances back at the wolf. “Can you carry him? Y-you’re stronger than I am. I can’t let him die out here.”

 

The wolf drops his head to the ground. Jimin reaches out again, the wolf growling, but he’s too weak to snap at the omega when he rests his hand along the uninjured part of his flank. “He can’t bite you, he’s too weak. We could call for help but. . . but they’ll take too long to get here.”

 

He’s right and they both know it, but Chanyeol still seems like he doesn’t think it’s a good idea, even though the omega has successfully been able to touch the wolf without getting his hand bitten off. “Yea, I can carry him,” he finally says with a sigh, cautiously approaching the two.

 

It seems like most of the fight has left the injured wolf, because he doesn’t snap when Chanyeol replaces Jimin’s hand with his own, smoothing over the wolf’s side. “Listen,” he murmurs softly, “I’m Chanyeol, and this is Jimin. We just want to take you somewhere where we can patch you up, okay?”

 

With great care, Chanyeol reaches and tries to find any sore spots to avoid, wincing when the wolf yips in pain and apologizing under his breath. It takes a little maneuvering, but he manages to get the bloody wolf on his back, straightening up with little difficulty. “He’s mostly fur,” he huffs with a bit of an amused tone, “scrawny thing really.”

 

Jimin breathes out shakily in relief when Chanyeol picks the wolf up and he stands, wobbling over before catching himself. The wolf doesn’t look too happy, but they’re already hastily walking back in the direction of their pack, blood dripping down on the ground occasionally from the open wound.

 

“He doesn’t look like he eats much,” the omega mumbles, eyes trained on the wolf. “He’s. . . he’s a silverback. I’ve never seen one before. Do you think he’s from the mountains? Living all the way up there?”

 

“Probably. I’ve never seen one in person either. Either that or he’s a lone wolf, but they don’t live too long from what I hear.”

 

Jimin swallows and refrains from saying anything else.

 

The wolf is nearly unconscious when they reach the pack, and everyone can smell him before they see him. Wolves peer out from their caves and pause their activities to watch Chanyeol carry the wolf towards the infirmary with Seokjin hot on their heels, demanding answers out of concern for all.

 

The infirmary is empty, and Seokjin directs Chanyeol to lay the wolf on the floor while he and Jimin prepare the herbs and medicines. Another healer, Yixing, stumbles through the doorway and dismisses Chanyeol.

 

The beta doesn’t want to cause any trouble, so he dips out of the cabin and leaves the three to do their work on the injured wolf.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Jimin emerges from the infirmary and almost walks right into Taehyung, who looks like he’s been pacing in front of the building for awhile.

 

“Jiminnie! Are you hurt?” the younger omega cries, taking his friend by the shoulders and holding him in place to check him over. “I was so worried, everyone is talking about you and Chanyeol hyung and the outsider. Did you get in a fight?”

 

Jimin’s dazed, tired from the work, but he hugs Taehyung back and shakes his head. “No, no I didn’t,” he mumbles, pulling back and running his fingers through his hair. “I just. . . I found him like that. In the meadow, bleeding. I guess Chanyeol followed me after he woke up.”

 

“Jimin, this isn’t like you bringing home wounded animals for us to nurse back to health. This is an _outsider_. Namjoon hyung isn’t happy. . .”

 

The omega rubs his face. “I know,” he utters quietly, hoarsely, “but I couldn’t _leave him there,_ Tae. He was going to die. I can’t. . . I don’t know how I’d feel if I left him there to die alone.”

 

Jimin’s clearly distraught over the whole thing, and he knows Namjoon isn’t happy. When he came into the infirmary after learning about what happened, he had a deepset frown and he was quiet. Seokjin told Jimin he’d talk to him, but Jimin feels like this is going to be his fault and some pack members might ridicule him for bringing in an outsider.

 

Sensing Jimin’s distress, Taehyung wisely leaves that subject alone and begins to tug the smaller omega away from the infirmary. “Is he going to be okay? The wolf?”

 

“He should pull through,” Jimin sighs, glad that Taehyung is going to drop the subject. For now. “He’s been hurt real bad, by other wolves, which is why he isn’t healing quickly. We won’t know who he is because Seokjin wants to keep him in that form. If he shifts, his wounds might kill him. His leg is broken so . . . he’ll have to be in that form for awhile. But I said I would take responsibility and look over him until he shifts back. I just. . . I just want to know who he is.”

 

There had been _something_ that compelled him to help the wolf and Jimin’s been bothered by it since then.

 

“Do you think he’s from the mountains?” Taehyung muses outloud, clearly also curious. “I hear they don’t treat their omegas well . . . Their pack leader is brutal. And if he is from the mountains, why would he have been attacked by other wolves? Maybe he deserved it—”

 

Jimin stares at Taehyung with furrowed brows. “Don’t say that,” he apprehends, ignoring Taehyung’s look of surprise. “Don’t assume things. He’s an alpha, he’s almost dying, and he’s scared. I could see it. We won’t know until he shifts back, so you can ask your questions when he can talk.”

 

The younger omega blinks rapidly, unused to Jimin speaking to him like this. “You’re. . . defending him? Jiminnie. . . you don’t even _know_ him.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

 

Jimin’s tired, hungry, and just fed up with the events that happened today. He doesn’t need to be drilled by his best friend when he’s been through this much already. When they reach their cave, Jimin turns to Taehyung and stops him.

 

“I’m going to sleep. Don’t wake me up for dinner, I don’t need to be ridiculed by everyone else.”

 

Skipping dinner is for the best.

 

Taehyung doesn’t argue and Jimin escapes into the confines of the cave where he shucks off his boots and crawls into bed, drawing the blankets up to his chin with a low rumble, turning on his side. It’s too early for real sleep, and his stomach rumbles, but he shuts his eyes anyways and forces himself to go to bed.

  



	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter <3
> 
> Spoiler alert: Yoongi is an ass but we promise he gets a lot better in the next chapter lol

The next day, Jimin wakes up later than usual and finds that Taehyung isn’t curled up next to him in his bed.   Instead, the brunette is curled up under his own blankets sound asleep, snoring softly into the wall. Jimin’s stomach is empty, no longer growling, but Seokjin is going to be very unhappy if the omega doesn’t eat something. So it’s with a groan that Jimin dresses and heads towards the kitchens, others roaming about and glancing at Jimin when he walks by.

 

He doesn’t like all of the attention. Hopefully it dies down soon.

 

Sure enough, Seokjin is in the building, a plate set out for Jimin already. The elder omega motions for Jimin to come in and eat, though it’s more of a command because Seokjin isn’t going to let him leave unless he eats.

 

Jimin settles down with the plate of food and eats quietly. Seokjin leans back against the counters with his arms folded across his chest, watching Jimin eat. It’s when he’s about halfway done does he decide to speak on the matter of yesterday.

 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad is Namjoon hyung?”

 

He hears Seokjin sigh and he gives him a short side glance. 

 

“He was at about a 5 last night, but maybe he’s more at a 4 now. He’s not too happy with me either, but I’m his mate and he has to deal with it.”

 

Anything above a 5, everyone knows, only results in trouble.

 

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Jimin chews his lip and pokes at his food. “The last thing I wanted was to upset anyone, especially him, or drag you into this.”

 

Seokjin leans off the counter. “Don’t blame yourself for anything Jimin. I willingly helped, because I would have done the same. What matters is that you saved another’s life, which is an honorable deed, even though they are an outsider. We’re very isolated, so when we see wolves that aren’t in our pack, everyone’s bound to worry.”

 

He steps towards Jimin and he ruffles his hair reassuringly. “After you eat, I’ll take you to Namjoon. I’ve already talked to him a little bit but he’ll want to hear your side of the story, okay?”

 

Jimin mumbles out a sad, “Okay” before he finishes the rest of his breakfast with Seokjin at his side.

 

Seokjin walks Jimin to his cabin after breakfast and Jimin can’t help but feel nervous for a couple of reasons. He’s going to talk to the alpha inside his own home, inside the home he’s built for himself and Seokjin, and Jimin hates to intrude. Also, Namjoon is still mad, and that puts a damper on Jimin’s mood too.

 

The cabin is warm inside, sunlight streaming in through the windows. Decorations hang on the walls, bringing life to the small home, and Jimin steps on a large bear skin rug when Seokjin leads him into the living room. Ah, he knows this rug; Namjoon killed a bear during their courtship when it had attacked Seokjin in the forest a number of years ago. They were teenagers, while Jimin and Taehyung and Jungkook were still pups. 

 

Namjoon is seated on one of the hand-made leather couches with a cup of tea in his hands, head of ash brown hair not brushed through. It’s like the alpha had just woken up not too long ago. 

 

He’s alert, however, when he sees the two omegas, and he motions them forward and sets his tea down on the table in front of him. Seokjin guides Jimin to sit down on the smaller couch a few feet away from where Namjoon’s sitting.

 

“So tell me exactly what happened out there,” Namjoon finally speaks and he sounds so tired.

 

Jimin swallows but Seokjin rubs his shoulder reassuringly for a moment, gentle ushering Jimin to speak. His throat is dry but he swallows and sits straight.

 

“W-well I was going to the meadows, Seokjin hyung asked if I could pick marigolds while I was there. I was just. . . walking when I found him. The wolf. I saw something ahead of me and went over to it. He was. . .he was hurt real bad, bleeding out and covered in dirt and mud. I just couldn’t leave him like that.”

 

There’s a pause and Seokjin nudges him to continue.

 

“But then Chanyeol came out of nowhere and saw too. . . he didn’t want to do anything at first, but I convinced him to carry the wolf back so we could help him. Please don’t blame Chanyeol, i-it’s all on me. I couldn’t leave the wolf there to just  _ die.  _ I know I can help him get back on his feet. I didn’t know it was a bad idea, I’m sorry, hyung. . . “

 

The alpha sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose. “I can appreciate your compassion for others, Jimin-ah, but I don’t think you understand the implications of bringing an outsider into the pack. It could be a trick, he could have volunteered to be injured just so that one of us would find him and bring him right into the heart of our village. Or if his pack comes looking for him, it wouldn’t be the first time that wolves have jumped to the wrong conclusions, and they might think we captured him, attack us without stopping to ask questions. You should have come back and let me handle it because now it’s  _ my _ problem, you might have just endangered  _ my _ pack—”

 

“Joonie,” Seokjin murmurs, just loud enough that they can all hear him. It borderlines a warning tone and Jimin has  _ never _ heard an omega speak to an alpha like that.

 

But Namjoon just pauses and takes a deep breath, rolling back his shoulders to try and ease some of the tension out of them. “Did he try to attack you? This wolf?”

 

Jimin wrings his fingers together. “Yes and no. . .” 

 

When Namjoon frowns and opens his mouth, Jimin beats him to it, no matter how disrespectful that might be.

 

“B-But he tried to leave. He growled and moved, but his leg was broken so. . . he didn’t go anywhere. I know he’s not faking it, because he was  _ scared.  _ I saw it in his eyes. He let me touch him but he didn’t attack me. He was just afraid and I don’t think a wolf who volunteered to die —in the middle of a valley— would act like that.”

 

Seokjin nods in agreement. “As I said yesterday, most of his superficial wounds are defensive and there was blood and tissue in his mouth. Whoever this alpha is, he fought his attackers. He’s no decoy. You should be glad that members of your pack are so compassionate, Joon. Wouldn’t you want someone else to do the same for one of us?”

 

Namjoon bristles, eying his mate for a long moment before turning his gaze back towards Jimin. “You can go, Jimin.”

 

Jimin can sense the tension that lingers in the air and he stands from the couch, sending a silent “thank you” to Seokjin before he shuffles out of the living room. Namjoon and Seokjin are quiet until the front door shuts and Namjoon’s eyes fall on his mate.

 

“You were out of line,” he warns. “I don’t mind your opinions in private but challenging me in front of another omega—”

 

“Quit acting all high and mighty, Joonie,” Seokjin chides. “I was not challenging you and we  _ are _ in private, we’re in our own home. You needed to open your eyes to the whole story and I merely added on with my observations. You’re acting like a wolf with a broken leg who was almost dead yesterday is going to kill everyone in this pack.”

 

“It’s _ my _ job to keep this pack safe. I have to treat outsiders as a threat. This wolf isn’t some pet that Jimin dragged home to fix up, this is something that could have serious consequences, Jin, and if you don’t understand that. . .”

 

“Then what? Are you going to treat me as a threat too, just like you are Jimin and that wolf?”

 

Seokjin is the only wolf in the entire world that can speak to Namjoon like this and not have the alpha wrestle him into submission, but even Namjoon’s patience has a limit and his eyes flash gold. It’s gone in a split second, and the alpha stands. “Keep me updated on the outsider,” he says instead of answering the question. “I want him shifted back as soon as possible so we can get some answers.”

 

Seokjin retreats from his spot and brushes past the alpha on his way. “I’ll do my best,” is his murmured reply before he’s out the door in a matter of seconds, leaving Namjoon alone in their quiet cabin to hopefully dwell on his actions.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A couple of weeks pass before Namjoon gets his wish. 

 

In that time, Jimin’s spent just about every day with the wolf in the infirmary, checking his bandages and reapplying any pastes and bringing the wolf food to keep his strength up. It’s boring being alone, and Jimin truly believes that the wolf must be feeling lonely, and he even talks to the wolf here and there though he doesn’t get much of a response.

 

The wolf needs to be bathed occasionally, but Jimin isn’t allowed to move him anywhere, so he just takes a wet washcloth over his silver fur to clean off anything that’s there. He feels like he’s taking care of a pet, like a dog or something, because he does a lot for the wolf in terms of feeding, bathing, and spending time with him. 

 

Tensions between Namjoon and Seokjin linger over the issue, but as long as they don’t talk about it together they’re fine. Other wolves are curious, have seemed to really forget all about the outsider because he’s been hidden away for weeks, and Jimin is content with just sitting in the infirmary reading books in the wolf’s company.

 

One day when Jimin dozes off, book clutched against his chest, the moment the pack has been waiting for finally happens.

 

The omega stirs when he hears a low grunt from the floor. He sits up slowly, the book dropping to the ground from his place on a cot, and he rubs his eyes before focusing them on the wolf—

 

_ Wait. _

 

Jimin blinks a couple more times when he sees a human hand reaching blindly for a blanket on top of the nearest cot. He peers over and lets out an audible gasp when he sees that the outsider, no longer a wolf, wraps himself up in the blanket and move the once-broken leg to shift around.

 

Just like his fur, the outsider’s hair is silver and fluffy, skin pale with an almost milky hue. He’s short, can only be a couple of centimeters taller than the omega, thin as Chanyeol had described when he had picked him up like nothing only a few weeks ago.

 

Jimin scrambles from the cot and he startles the outsider for a second, head whipping around to the noise, but when their eyes lock, desperate sensations of need and want twist in the pit of the omega’s stomach  _ hard _ . He’s never felt a pull like this, struggling to hold his wolf at bay.

 

“You—” the stranger spits, blanket firmly in place around his naked waist, recoiling from Jimin like he’d been burned. It’s clear from the pinched expression on his heart-shaped face that whatever is happening to Jimin is happening to him. “G-Get out!”

 

Jimin blinks out of the stupor. “W-what, no, I’m not—”

 

“Get. Out.  _ Omega _ ,” the silver alpha snarls, voice raspy from disuse. It sends shivers up Jimin’s spine.

 

Jimin’s  _ never  _ been referred to in a degrading tone before. The pack doesn’t speak like that to one another, so when the alpha downgrades him just for his status, his brows pinch and his jaw tenses. 

 

“ _ N-no,  _ I’m  _ not  _ leaving,” he stands his ground, but the alpha’s cold stare is convincing the wolf inside him otherwise. “You don’t get to tell me when to go when I _ saved _ your ass!”

 

“You’ll do as I  _ say _ ,” the alpha snaps back, pulling the blanket even tighter around himself. There’s an angry red scar running from his shoulder blade down his back, the same wound Jimin had helped heal when he was a wolf.

 

“You’re _ not _ my alpha,” Jimin grits his teeth in defiance. Inside, he knows he’s pushing this too far, but a part of him refuses to back down because  _ he saved this wolf’s life and this is what he’s getting in return. _

 

The alpha won’t meet his eyes, almost like he’s afraid to do it. “This can’t be happening. . .” he mumbles almost too low for Jimin to hear it, shaking his head so that his fringe falls into his eyes.

 

Jimin swallows thickly in the silence. He needs to inform Namjoon, because if he waits any longer, Namjoon is going to be unhappy with him a second time for stalling and not telling him right away.

 

With a loud huff, the omega storms out of the infirmary with the assurance that the wolf won’t go anywhere, and he veers towards Namjoon and Seokjin’s cabin. He knocks on the door, more like pounds on it for a good second, before the alpha is throwing it open with Seokjin right on his heels.

 

“He’s shifted and he’s an  _ asshole.” _

 

“What?” Seokjin questions, but Namjoon is already slipping into his shoes and bursting out the door, a stumbling Seokjin trailing behind with Jimin at his side. The alpha walks briskly, sight set on the infirmary, but he stops short when Jimin cries out and doubles over behind them.

 

Immediately Seokjin catches the smaller omega around the waist, eyes wide with alarm. “Jimin-ah, what’s wrong?”

 

All Jimin can do is press his palms over his hipbone, where it feels like someone has taken a heated knife and stabbed him. He can’t even speak, whimpering softly as his legs buckle. Seokjin holds him up until the pain subsides, leaving a dull pulsing ache behind and a dull  _ emptiness _ in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Jimin-ah, I need you to tell me what’s wrong,” Seokjin’s voice is strained, worried.

 

The omega grimaces, teeth grinding. The pain simmers enough for him to stand again, though the burn is still there. His fingers scramble to lift part of his sweater up where the throb is and he peers down at what seems to be a tiny crescent shaped mark that was  _ not  _ there before.

 

“I-it’s hot,” Jimin whimpers, but that’s unfortunately not his only problem.

 

Seokjin bends down to see more clearly what Jimin’s talking about and Namjoon comes closer only to stiffen when he sees the tiny mark.

 

“J-joonie,” comes Seokjin’s small, uneasy voice.

 

“Take him back to the omega cave.” Namjoon’s voice doesn’t leave any room for argument but Seokjin doesn’t seem to care.

 

“Namjoon, that won’t help anyone. They need to be close. . . the bond— It will just hurt them both if you keep them apart.”

 

A snarl of frustration escapes the alpha’s mouth. “Maybe it isn’t—”

 

“Bullshit,” Seokjin snaps back. “You know  _ exactly _ what this is.”

 

Jimin’s lost, eyes flashing between the two in confusion. He doesn’t understand, wants to know what the  _ fuck  _ is happening, but they’re not going to give him an answer now.

 

Seokjin is already taking Jimin by the arm and dragging him towards the infirmary, towards the wolf that makes Jimin’s stomach flip and twist and  _ hurt _ . Namjoon’s growling, practically almost breaks down the door ahead of the two omegas. 

 

The silver-haired alpha is still inside, standing now but obviously favoring his left leg over his right. Most of the drawer in the infirmary are open like he’s tried rummaging through them. The blanket from before is knotted firmly around his waist to preserve some semblance of decency. When he inhales Namjoon’s scent, the smell of another alpha, he bares his teeth and growls, pupils blown out and his eyes amber. 

 

Namjoon’s lips curl back but Seokjin doesn’t reach out to calm him.

 

“Who the  _ fuck  _ are you?”

 

Even though Namjoon is taller, a more imposing presence, the other alpha squares his shoulders in a challenging stance. “Could ask you the same fuckin’ question,” he snaps back, eyes flickering over to Jimin once. His nostrils flare.

 

Jimin averts his gaze, the mark over his hip beginning to burn again.

 

“I’m the leader of this pack, the Moonvalley pack,” Namjoon barks, “and you’d better fucking explain yourself for degrading one of  _ my  _ omegas and showing up in  _ our _ territory.”

 

“Moonvalley pack. . .” the smaller alpha muses more to himself than anything. “Then you must be Kim Namjoon, and from the smell of it—” His eyes rake over Seokjin, who stands protectively in front of Jimin. “—this must be your mate, your  _ soulmate _ .” He spits the word like it’s dirty.

 

Seokjin’s lips tighten into a frown as he squeezes Jimin’s arm. “Do you have a  _ problem  _ with that?” he questions, his upfrontness making the smaller alpha wrinkle his nose. “Answer the question.”

 

“Min Yoongi,” he finally grits out, obviously not pleased with being spoken to with such blatant disrespect by an omega. “I. . . I’m from the White Peaks.”

 

It all makes sense now, this Yoongi’s behavior. Everyone has heard the stories of how they treat their omegas, not as equals, but as something beneath them. They’re a vicious pack with a clear cut hierarchy, enforced by fights that sometimes end in death. It’s obvious that Yoongi has been a part of many other fights: old white scars and fresher pink scars criss cross various places on his pale human skin.

 

Namjoon rolls his shoulders and exhales. “Were you the one they banished during the revolt up there?”

 

They had heard news of one such revolt in the mountains, just whispers in the wind that one of the alphas had been betrayed by members of his own pack. Of course there was nothing to corroborate any of these rumors, but now, they might just have the person in the center of this mess.

 

Yoongi can’t seem to take his eyes away from Jimin, eyes blinking rapidly like he’s trying to clear his head. “Can you. . . can you get that fuckin’ omega out of here?” he growls.

 

Namjoon fixes his eyes on Jimin, who bristles at the “omega” reference. Seokjin is defensive, holding on to Jimin, icy eyes staring down Yoongi as if to say, “ _ Make me.” _

 

Jimin doesn’t want to interrupt the conversation but he does anyways. “My name’s Jimin, thought you’d remember but apparently I’m just “ _ omega”  _ to you.”

 

Seokjin clears his throat but Namjoon ignores it because Jimin’s frustration is reasonable.

 

“No,” Namjoon rumbles his answer, turning back to face Yoongi. “But I’d like you to show me where your mark is.”

 

They stand off for a long moment and Yoongi’s back is as stiff as a board. Finally, with jerky movements, he carefully parts the blanket to create a slit that opens up to the crease of his hip on the left side. The same crescent moon shape is raw and red against the almost white skin of his inner thigh.

 

Seokjin inhales sharply, his grip tightening on Jimin’s upper arm.

 

Jimin shivers when he sees the mark and his eyes widen like a doe caught in the middle of a hunt.

 

“W-what. . . it’s— it’s the same as mine—”

 

“Life is cruel, huh? Pairing us together like this.” Yoongi sneers, pretty face twisting into a haughty look. “To think we’re fated to grow old together makes my stomach turn.”

 

Jimin’s stomach sinks and the mark twinges against his hip. His throat tightens upon the realization that the marks appeared because they’re fucking  _ soulmates. _

 

He wants to puke. 

 

“I-I fucking  _ saved  _ your  _ life,”  _ Jimin’s voice wavers and Seokjin pities him with all his heart because Jimin doesn’t deserve this. “I should have left you to die out there, you asshole.”

 

Even Namjoon is struck silent, mouth opening and closing without making a sound as Yoongi pulls his leg back inside the blanket and covers himself back up. He aches for Jimin, because when he saw Seokjin for the first time, their clover marks searing into their skin, he remembers feeling nothing but joy. For once in his life, he has no idea what to do, eyes searching out his mate who still stands next to Jimin like a pillar of strength.

 

Except Namjoon can see that Seokjin is shaking, jaw clenched so tight that the tendon running down the side of his neck is visible. Namjoon can feel how upset his mate is, how torn he must feel because they  _ know  _ that being separated while the soul bond is newly formed could be deadly to the wolves involved.

 

“Maybe you should have,” Yoongi snaps back, and the fact that he can speak with such venom to the other half of his soul is astounding.

 

The omega can’t take it anymore and he reels away and out the door, Seokjin reaching out for him hopelessly to no avail. With Jimin gone, the room falls silent, and Seokjin’s fury boils over. He takes two steps forward and it echoes in the small space when he slaps Yoongi across the face as hard as he can.

 

“ _ I _ vouched for you,” he seethes. “Jimin, and Yixing, and I stitched you back together, you ungrateful little shit. Jimin is an  _ angel _ and you practically ripped his heart out and stomped on it. He sat in here with you for  _ weeks _ , fed you portions of his food because no one else wanted to spare any for an outsider. You are so  _ lucky _ to find a mate so pure, so loving, that he would give that much of himself for someone else—”

 

“Jin—” Namjoon begins, reaching out for his mate but Seokjin shrugs him off with a snarl.

 

Yoongi looks properly shell-shocked, spun halfway around with the force of the blow, blinking up into the enraged omega’s face.

 

“Don’t ‘Jin’ me, Namjoon,” Seokjin continues, practically spitting as he spins on his heel. “Now I’ve got to find Jimin and  _ try  _ to convince him to be within a few feet of this  _ stupid _ alpha so that he doesn’t make himself sick. I don’t care what happens to  _ you _ , but I don’t want Jimin to be in any more pain than he already is.”

 

Seokjin departs in a flurry, leaving Namjoon and Yoongi alone. The tension between the alphas is sizzling, but Yoongi’s pride is wounded from the slap and from how far away Jimin is now. 

 

“You do anything to Jimin, I will let Jin do  _ worse _ to you, got it?”

 

Namjoon’s voice is low, but Yoongi doesn’t meet his eye. He just curls in on himself with the blanket, shoulders twitching when Namjoon slams the infirmary door and leaves Yoongi in silence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jimin has never felt  _ this much pain _ before and tears spring up and well against his eyes as he walks towards the den, head ducked down. He just wants to lay down, curl up in his bed underneath his warm blankets like this all never happened—

 

He’s not paying attention and he bumps into a solid chest and Taehyung’s familiar scent wafts into his nose.

 

“Jiminnie? What’s wrong?” Immediately Taehyung’s arms come around and squeeze the older omega tightly. He doesn’t even know why Jimin is upset, but the hug does bring some small measure of comfort. 

 

Jimin doesn’t want to talk, but at the same time he accepts the hug and nuzzles into Taehyung’s chest. “T-the wolf, he’s such a fucking  _ piece of shit _ —”

 

One of the reasons that Taehyung is Jimin’s best friend is that they don’t always need words to communicate. It’s like Taehyung knows it isn’t the time to ask Jimin to clarify and simply dips his head to bury his face in the crook of the elder’s neck, just letting Jimin breathe in his scent.

 

“Do we need to go to the den?” he asks after a minute. “I washed the bedding yesterday so it’s all clean and fluffy. We can cuddle?”

 

“That might help, sure.”

 

He and Jimin break apart momentarily to crawl into the den and curl underneath the covers with one another. Jimin tucks himself into Taehyung, but his chest still hurts and the mark on his hip throbs. After laying there for a little while, Jimin doesn’t feel any better. Inside, he feels the pull back to the infirmary, like his wolf is confused why he’s here with Taehyung and not curled up around his mate.

 

“So. . .” Taehyung begins to broach the subject and Jimin’s body stiffens. “The outsider woke up? He shifted? Did he hurt you? Because I’ll go kick his ass.”

 

It takes a few moments, but Jimin shakily reaches for his sweater after pushing away the blankets and draws it up just enough for Taehyung to spot the mark. “Yeah, you could say that.”

 

“Oh!” There’s a note of excitement in Taehyung’s voice. Jimin can’t blame him. It should be a happy moment, the  _ happiest _ moment, but the younger omega immediately sobers. “Oh, Jiminnie. . . I guess it didn’t go well?”

 

The older omega sniffles and lowers the sweater. “He kept calling me “omega” and he. . . he doesn’t  _ care about me.  _ It hurts, Tae. I hate it.”

 

Taehyung doesn’t tell Jimin that’s it’s going to be okay, because he knows that isn’t something that is going to help, even though he believes that the universe put Jimin with this outsider for a reason. “You . . . you don’t even  _ know _ each other,” he finally says, pulling Jimin’s smaller hands into his own, careful to keep his voice neutral. 

 

It was Taehyung’s dream to find his soulmate and now Jimin has and it’s anything but the fairytale they both envisioned when they were pups.

 

“Jiminnie, you know that you’re going to have to go back to him,” he continues in the same, soothing voice. “You’ll get sick. The bond needs to settle.”

 

Jimin doesn’t want to go back to him but there are consequences if he doesn’t return to Yoongi’s side. “He’s from White Peak. They. . . revolted I think. Against him.” 

 

He can’t imagine the pent up rage from someone who was almost killed by his own pack. That’s not enough to justify his actions, however. 

 

“How can someone so pretty be such an ass?”

 

“I hear White Peak wolves are  _ gorgeous _ ,” Taehyung says, trying to guide the conversation to something a little more light hearted. “Is he tall? Muscular?”

 

That pulls a disparaging chuckle from Jimin. “No. He’s only a little taller than me and he doesn’t look that muscular. Not like Jungkook. Or even me.”

 

“Then we can kick his ass together,” Taehyung says with a giggle, brushing their noses together affectionately. 

 

Seokjin appears in the mouth of the den, and looks relieved to see the two younger omegas curled around each other. “Oh good,” he breathes, sinking to his knees next to their little nest of blankets. “How are you feeling, Jimin-ah?”

 

Jimin blinks up owlishly at Seokjin. “The mark kinda hurts,” he mumbles, “but I have to go back, don’t I?”

 

“You do,” Seokjin nods with a small, pitying smile. “It's just going to get worse if you don't. Skin to skin contact is really best for helping the bond settle.”

 

“I can go with you,” Taehyung offers. 

 

Jimin sits up and shakes his head. “You’re just going to punch him or something,” he rejects, though it’s with a little smile. He grabs one of his sweaters and a pair of underwear to bring to Yoongi because he’s probably closest in height. 

 

He turns to Seokjin, lips turned into a sort of disappointed scowl. “Do I really need to cuddle with him?”

 

“It will help the most. I'm sorry. I wish there was another way.”

 

Taehyung doesn't let Jimin go until he properly nuzzles all over him. “You can do this,” he whispers into the crook of Jimin’s neck. 

 

Seokjin leads Jimin back out of the den, and can't help but snicker to himself. 

 

“I slapped him,” he explains, with a very self-satisfied look on his face. “And I'm pretty sure Joonie threatened him within an inch of his life.”

 

Jimin stares at Seokjin, aghast. “You. . . you slapped an alpha?”

 

“He deserved it. And I think he might've known that because he didn't even snarl at me or try to retaliate.”

 

The omega shakes his head. Seokjin is really something else. 

 

“Well . . . I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

He bids Seokjin goodbye and walks across the grass to the infirmary with his clothes in his hands. Namjoon is no longer there of course, and the front door is closed. Jimin stands outside, hesitating. His inner wolf is itching to get inside, but Jimin holds back. 

 

He stands out there for what must be a minute before he opens the door and steps inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos or bookmark if you enjoyed!! We should regularly update once a week or even twice a week depending on our progress :)
> 
> Follow us on our [tumblr](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/) too!!


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support so far!! 
> 
> Yoongi isn't really an ass in this chapter and there's fluff too, so yay!
> 
> (But spoiler alert: next chapter there's some drama so stay tuned for that)
> 
> Please comment your thoughts, questions, or anything else and leave kudos if you enjoy this fic so far! <3
> 
> Follow us on our [tumblr](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/) too <3

When Jimin enters the infirmary, the overwhelming scent of sandalwood washes over him in a way that has all the tension melting out of his muscles. Yoongi is curled up against the wall with his legs tucked into his chest, blanket still around his his and his head on his knees. The exposed bits of his pale skin glisten with sweat and Jimin can even see from his spot in the doorway how short the alpha’s breathing is. 

 

Jimin clears his throat as he steps in, gently closing the door behind him. He’s unsure of what to do, so he stands there waiting for Yoongi to look at him or acknowledge him in some way.

 

With the sound of the door clicking shut, Yoongi’s face snaps up and when his eyes meet Jimin’s it looks like he's been crying. “Oh, it's you,” he says, voice scratchy and rough. 

 

Jimin isn’t doing a great job at hiding his surprise when he sees the red welt across Yoongi’s cheek and his puffy eyes. “Yeah, it’s me,” he replies softly, taking small steps towards the alpha. “I brought some clothes. They’re mine. You’re short, like me, so. . .”

 

He doesn't get a ‘thank you’ but Yoongi takes the clothes when Jimin hands them over without any sort of biting remark. The underwear disappear under the blanket and it takes some maneuvering but the alpha manages to get them over his legs and up around his waist. He tries to get the sweater over his head next, but lets out a sharp noise of pain when he tries to raise his arm with the injured shoulder over his head. 

 

Again, Jimin’s compelled to help, so he shuffles forward and yanks the sweater down the rest of the way. Yoongi grunts and Jimin backs off. 

 

The sweater used to be Taehyung’s, so it's oversized and comfortably worn. Its dark color makes Yoongi look even paler and more delicate, makes the whites of his eyes look redder and the mark on his cheek stands out even more. The edges of the sweater cuffs barely pool over the alpha’s hands, and he picks at one of the hanging threads for a moment while neither of them make to move. 

 

“I was. . . I was supposed to mate someone else from my pack,” he offers up out of the blue. “I don't even know if she's alive. I didn't think. . . I didn't believe in soulmates. Thought it was a ridiculous story that omegas told each other. But—” The pad of his thumb reaches down to run over the crescent shaped mark on his thigh. “—obviously I was wrong.”

 

Jimin’s breath hitches in his throat at the revelation.  _ A female?  _ “Sorry to hear that,” he murmurs. “I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

 

“I'm not. . . I’m not disappointed. It's just a shock is all. And everything here is so. . . different. It's nothing like my home. Your pack— they all care about you so much. It's— it’s a lot to take in.” Long pale fingers rake through his silvery hair. “You have  _ no _ idea what it's like, what I've been through. I've lived my whole life looking over my shoulder, fighting tooth and nail for everything I ever had, and I let— I let one person get the best of me, misplaced my trust and it almost got me killed.”

 

Jimin sits on the edge of the cot cautiously, only a couple feet away from Yoongi. He can  _ sense  _ Yoongi’s pain and his bitter remorse. “I don’t know what you’ve been through, but I can listen. I mean. . . we’re not going anywhere.” He rubs over the mark on his hip through the sweater. “You’re safe here.”

 

A little hum escapes the alpha’s mouth, his eyes watching where Jimin pressed his fingers into his own mark. “Does it hurt? Your mark?”

 

“When I got it, yeah. Hurt like hell.” Curiously, Jimin raises the bottom of his sweater just enough for him to see the little crescent moon against his hip. “And when I was away from you. Still tingles.”

 

These little marks have changed so much in the blink of an eye, altering the course of Jimin and Yoongi's lives forever. 

 

“Scary isn't it? Being tied to a person you don't even know?” It is. Jimin's never been more scared of anything than he is in this moment. “Fate has a cruel sense of humor.”

 

“I know you’re scared, I’m scared too,” Jimin admits, “but this means we got each other for life, that’s gotta be worth something, right?”

 

For the first time since Yoongi has shifted back to his human form, the corners of his lips turn up into the tiniest smile. “Are you always so optimistic?”

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jimin thinks Yoongi should smile more. “I try to be,” he admits, “I wasn't so optimistic when you opened your mouth the first time, I won't lie about that.”

 

Yoongi's cheeks flush and it's so pretty on him that Jimin is taken aback. The alpha is so exotically beautiful with his upturned nose and delicate features that's it's almost hard to believe he isn't an omega himself. 

 

“I know that this isn't. . . ideal,” the alpha says slowly, a look of pain flashing over his face and he adjusts his position on the floor. “But I'm willing to try if you are.” Something in his breath catches at the end, a low groan in the back of his throat. 

 

Jimin’s heart thumps but he wrings his fingers together and presses his thumb into his hand. “If you’re okay with me, then. . . we can try.”

 

“Guess we don’t really have much of a choice,” Yoongi admits ruefully, throwing the blanket off of his legs to expose them. “And. . . thanks. For saving me. I would have died without you.”

 

Yoongi’s legs are as pale as the rest of him, and Jimin notices how he favors his injured one over the other. At the proper thanks, Jimin tears his gaze away and smiles faintly, just a quick upturn of his lips. “Like I said, I couldn’t leave you like that.”

 

And he really couldn’t have left Yoongi there to die, not with the strong tug that coaxed him into helping the wolf. It would eat him up inside if Jimin hadn’t brought Yoongi back here to heal. 

 

“Though I’ll have to say that the thanks isn’t just for me. . . Chanyeol was the one who carried you here, I’m too small. I’ll have to extend your thanks to him whenever I see him next.”

 

Yoongi’s eyebrows furrow together in the center of his forehead. “That’s. . . the beta? I don’t remember much before this morning honestly. Does he smell like dirty laundry?”

 

Jimin cocks his head to the side and opens his mouth, looking a little confused. “I don’t think. . . he smells like dirty laundry? He smells more like. . . I don’t know. . . smoky cedarwood? Nature? Definitely not dirty laundry, I don’t know what your nose is telling you.”

 

“Well all I know is there was one good smell and one  _ awful _ smell and the awful one certainly wasn’t you.”

 

Jimin can’t pinpoint who might smell like dirty laundry because Seokjin bathes almost every day and smells like lavender and honey and Namjoon just has a smoky alpha musk, but he decides to drop it instead of guess who Yoongi might have smelled. “Then what do I smell like? To you.”

 

Yoongi opens his mouth and then closes it, averting his gaze to the side. “Like. . . I don’t know, it’s hard to describe,” he mumbles under his breath.

 

The omega laughs in the back of his throat and leans forward, tilting his head to try and look into Yoongi’s eyes. “I mean, try. You smell like sandalwood and spruce, I think, but your scent isn’t very strong because you’re from the mountains. Dilutes everything.”

 

If Yoongi was in his wolf form, he probably would have bristled. “It’s you valley wolves that smell so strong,” he huffs. “Your smell is. . . floral? But sweet. I can remember coming down here when I was a pup and eating the nectar out of honeysuckle flowers. You smell like that. . . but it’s more than that. Something tangy. Citrus maybe? Oranges? I don’t know. . .”

 

Jimin hums. “Wow, that was descriptive,” he chortles, leaning back on the cot, feet just brushing the floor where Yoongi’s sitting. “And I didn’t think White Peak wolves even wandered into the valley.“

 

“I was young and stupid. I paid for that trip later. We aren’t supposed to leave the mountains.”

 

Jimin shifts. “What was life like up there?” His voice is quiet, tentative, as if his uneasiness is evident and he’s afraid of asking. “I mean, if you’re alright with talking about it a little bit—”

 

“It’s fine.” The alpha’s voice is a little gruffer, his tone a little snappy. “We’ll be spending a lot of time together so I guess it’s important for you to know. It’s . . . so different than down here. I don’t really know where to start.”

 

“I don’t want to get you upset, we do have plenty of time so. . . you can just say it all later if you want. . .”

 

Jimin seriously doesn’t want to push anything; it seems like Yoongi’s trigger is his pack, or any memories he has of pack life. 

 

“I just don’t want you to think any less of me than you already do,” he mumbles.  _ Or pity me _ remains unspoken but the implication is there. Alphas pride themselves on appearing strong and unbreakable, and Yoongi is no exception. It’s bad enough that Jimin saw him so fragile and broken, had to help nurse him back to health.

 

“I mean. . . where you come from is where you come from. I know your pack is a little  _ rough  _ when it comes to omegas, so I guess I understand from earlier, but it’s just. . . just how you were raised. Maybe. I don’t know. But whatever happened to you is unfair.”

 

Yoong leans back against the wall, letting his head thunk on the wood with his eyes closed. He looks tired, younger like this, hands twisting in his lap. “I have a hyung. He’s an alpha too, but we— we aren’t close. My eomma died giving birth to me and I think my appa always hated me for it.”

 

He sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose and pulls his legs back into his chest. “It wasn’t  _ terrible _ . I just had to learn my place, perform like I was expected to. Everyone always teased me, made fun of my height and how I wasn’t bulky like the rest of my family. I got called ‘omega’ more times than I could count when I was younger, so I got into a lot of fights.”

 

Jimin feels bad for what he thought about Yoongi at first, that he was small and scrawny. But he is pretty, that much Jimin will admit, yet Yoongi certainly has the personality of an alpha. “Is that why you don’t like omegas that much?” He has to ask. 

 

“Being an omega back home. . . it isn’t like down here,” It’s clear that Yoongi is trying to choose his words carefully, making an effort. “They aren’t like you or Namjoon’s mate. It’s a big blow to an alpha’s pride if someone called him an omega. I’ve seen wolves killed for less.”

 

“Yeah. . . I’m sorry he slapped you, we’re a lot less passive here,” Jimin mumbles. He can’t imagine what it’s like to live in a pack of violence. Sure, they’ve heard rumors, have kept away for a reason, but hearing a first hand account of what goes on is eye opening and makes Jimin shift uneasily. 

 

“But what. . . what  _ happened _ to you?”

 

Yoongi looks up and his eyes are amber. “I’m not ready to talk about it,” he says, doesn’t leave room for argument.  _ I’m sorry _ is what he should say, but it’s years of strict upbringing, of being told to never apologize for anything, that keeps the words behind his teeth.

 

Jimin’s mildly disappointed but he doesn’t push it. He wants to know, but if Yoongi isn’t ready to tell him, then fine. He can wait. “We’ll wait as long as we need to until you’re ready,” the omega concedes, lifts his legs and crosses them. It’s quiet for a minute, his mark feeling weighted against his hip. “S-should we. . . um. . . “

 

“I don’t know shit about soul mate bonds,” Yoongi admits. “But if there’s something we can do to stop my chest from aching, I’m for it.”

 

“Seokjin hyung basically said. . . cuddling. . . might help.”

 

Now, Jimin’s all for cuddles; just look at him and Taehyung. They cuddled before he came here, for God’s sake, and they cuddle almost every night because Taehyung doesn’t want to sleep in his own bed half the time. 

 

But Yoongi?

 

Yoongi doesn’t seem like he enjoys the idea of cozying up to someone. 

 

“Cuddling?” Yoongi echoes with a little laugh. “Okay.”

 

It takes him a minute to stand, stumbling on his bad leg. When Jimin moves to help him, Yoongi waves him off. He’s dead set on doing it himself. “It might come as a shock,” he deadpans as he moves to the cot, “but I don’t really. . . cuddle. Just tell me what to do.”

 

That pulls out a smile from Jimin as he scoots over on the small cot, already nearly tipping over the edge as he gives Yoongi room. “Um. . . do you want to face each other or—”

 

“I don’t care. Whatever you want.” Yoongi sits just on the edge, grimacing a bit when his leg bends.

 

Jimin chews his gum before deciding. He turns to face Yoongi when he slides onto the cot, awkwardly shuffling closer to him until his cheek rests against the alpha’s chest and his hand ever so gently rests on his abdomen. 

 

“You’re not gonna break me,” Yoongi’s voice rumbles in his chest and Jimin can  _ feel _ it. He’s stiff, definitely awkward but trying not to show it. But if he was raised without a lot of physical affection, then it’s understandable.

 

“I know,” Jimin huffs, “put your arm around me or something, don’t just lay there like a board.”

 

It takes a moment before Yoongi moves, drawing in a deep breath as if preparing himself. He lets his arm fall as naturally as possible, letting it drape over the curve of Jimin’s waist. “Is this okay?” his voice is even gruffer than before.

 

The omega inhales sharply at the touch but he nods. “Y-yeah. Good.”

 

They’re both still and Jimin can tell that Yoongi isn’t even breathing. “God. . .” the alpha mutters, “you smell so—”

 

A soft flush creeps along Jimin’s neck. “Bad? Good?” His heart thumps in his chest, inner wolf rather satisfied now that they’re cuddling, bonding.

 

“ _ Good _ .”

 

The ache in the pit of Jimin’s stomach disappears, replaced with something warmer, thick,  _ heavy _ . Yoongi shifts, tucking his chin over the top of Jimin’s head and inhaling once, finally starting to relax for the first time since waking up.

 

Jimin’s small fingers grip the edge of Yoongi’s sweater — _ his _ sweater, actually— as he inhales the alpha’s scent. He mostly smells of sandalwood and the black spruce trees close to the mountain, a little bit of spice that isn’t so sweet like Taehyung’s cinnamon smell. Jimin likes it. 

 

Although this is just a bonding session, Jimin is extremely aware of Yoongi, of his heartbeat and of his breathing, his muscles no longer tight and contracted. It’s like just being in contact with the omega calms him down and puts him at ease. Eventually, the alpha’s breathing evens and slows, deepening enough that when Jimin shifts a little to look up, he finds that Yoongi has fallen asleep. His pink mouth is open slightly, puffs of warm breath escaping and his hold on Jimin subconsciously tightens.

 

_ Cute. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jimin ends up dozing off for a little bit with Yoongi, but it’s the call for dinner that has him rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Yoongi doesn’t want to let him go, rumbles low in his throat when Jimin slips away from him and off the cot. “I need to grab dinner,” the omega whispers, urging Yoongi to go back to sleep for a little while because he’s sure he’ll have to stick around for a bit to answer some questions. “I’ll be back later.”

 

Yoongi murmurs something unintelligible in his sleep and rolls over, using the pillow in place of Jimin and curling his whole body around it. 

 

Jimin exits the infirmary quietly and fixes his appearance before making his way to dinner. The sun is setting, casting long shadows across the grass, the sky lit up with orange as far as the eye can see. 

 

Pack members must know that Jimin has spent time with the outsider or smell him or something because he gets quite a few stares as he scurries off to grab two meals, one for himself and the other for Yoongi. Taehyung’s clinging to Jungkook somewhere else and Jimin plans on just making this quick, grabbing a bowl or plate of whatever, but as he’s about to get food, he hears a soft little, “Jimin?” that makes him freeze.

 

Chanyeol is standing there with his bowl —rabbit stew again— his nose scrunched up. “You’re—”

 

Jimin’s heart sinks.

 

Chanyeol’s been pining after him for months, taking things slow to earn Jimin’s friendship first, but now all of that comes crashing down ruthlessly. He hurt Chanyeol, can see it in the big giant’s eyes, his usual happy smile replaced by what must be a frown, or an expression of disappointment. 

 

“Chanyeol,” Jimin breathes, “I-I’m sorry—”

 

“Is it  _ him _ ?”

 

The beta has to know, but maybe he’s hoping that it isn’t. 

 

Jimin swallows.

 

“Y-yes. He’s. . . my soulmate.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, his fingertips white around the edges of the bowl. “Okay,” he finally says. “Okay. . . Are you— are you going to be happy?” 

 

“I. . . I hope so. He’s damaged, but. . . it’s okay. I’m okay with it now.” Jimin exhales shakily. “Um, thank you, for helping me. And thank you. . . for taking care of me a lot. I’m sorry that things couldn’t work out for. . . for us.”

 

When Chanyeol laughs, there’s no real humor in it. It sounds hollow. “Me too, Jimin-ah. I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be taken care of and I— I hope he treats you well.”

 

Jimin’s heart sinks even further, but the mark against his hip is beginning to burn again and he twitches for a second. He wants to leave, but he can’t leave the conversation, not like this. “You deserve that too, Yeollie. But I think there’s someone who can make you happy and he’s going to kill me for telling you, but Baekhyun is really interested in you and I— I want to give him that chance.”

 

“Baekhyun? He treats me like a little brother,” Chanyeol shakes his head, looking down into his bowl. “I’ll. . . let you go. Gotta get back to your mate.”

 

“Trust me, he won’t stop talking about you in the den at night,” Jimin smiles, but its rueful. “Give it a shot, yeah? You’ll make him really happy and hopefully feel the same way. Goodnight, Yeollie, and thanks again for everything.”

 

He can’t stand around for an answer because he’s just going to feel worse, like it really is his fault that this has happened. But Baekhyun can finally have a chance, the chance he’s always wanted, and maybe take Jimin’s place. Jimin has unfortunately never felt the same way about Chanyeol as Baekhyun, and he just hopes they’ll be happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jimin avoids the other wolves and safely returns to the infirmary with warm food in his hands, the smell apparently waking Yoongi up from his slumber. The cabin is dark, so Jimin shuffles over and turns on the light so they can see. 

 

“I think it’s rabbit stew,” the omega states as he sits on the edge of the cot, handing Yoongi his bowl. The alpha’s silver hair is mussed up, eyes still a little droopy and spaced out. 

 

“Smells good,” Yoongi mumbles, slurring his words a bit as he takes the bowl and inhales. “You shoulda woken me up.”

 

“What do you mean? You’re not going anywhere,” Jimin scoffs as he takes a bite. “Besides, I just ran into the beta who’s been interested in courting me for the past couple of months and it wasn’t fun.”

 

The alpha stiffens, narrowed eyes sliding over to Jimin. “Did you tell him to fuck off?” he growls.

 

A crease forms between Jimin’s eyebrows and he frowns. “No,” he mutters, like that’s an absurd thing for Yoongi to say. “I broke his heart. But there’s someone else who will actually love him, someone who isn’t me.”

 

Wisely, Yoongi remains silent. Instead he focuses on spooning the stew into his mouth, resting back against the pillows. This was why he didn’t like the idea of soul bonds. If he’d never been in that meadow, he would have never met Jimin and maybe this beta would have mated the omega eventually.

 

They both eat quietly. And Yoongi finds that he likes having some part of him touching Jimin, so he nudges his foot forward until it brushes against the omega’s calf.

 

Jimin stops eating for a second when Yoongi puts his foot against his calf, but doesn't protest anything. It's nice, this physical contact, kind of shows their newly formed bond. They still have a lot to do but Seokjin can help or maybe there's a book that Jimin can read during his free time. He'll have to look into it.

 

“Do you. . . want to sleep together tonight?” the omega asks, but he coughs and casts his glance into his bowl at that  _ other  _ implication his friend would surely tease for.  _ Dammit, Taehyung.  _ “Like, sleep. Cuddle. But maybe just for tonight, Namjoon hyung might not like it if I slept here every night.”

 

“That'd be. . . nice,” Yoongi says, setting his empty bowl next to the cot. “If you're alright with it. Where do you usually sleep?”

 

“In the omega den. There’s blankets here, it gets kind of cold at night. We can just use those.”

 

“You don’t know cold until you’ve lived up in the mountains. Valley wolves wouldn’t last a minute up there.”

 

Jimin huffs through a mouthful of food. “I wouldn’t want to live up there anyways.”

 

The alpha snorts. “You’re too delicate.”

 

“Am  _ not,”  _ Jimin protests, and he would usually try to kick the person offending him but Yoongi’s already handicapped as it is. “You don’t even know me and you’re already calling me delicate.”

 

“You’re an omega. Of course you’re delicate.”

 

At that, Jimin pauses for a moment. He sucks in air loudly and holds it in while trying to think about what he should say or do. Yoongi probably said it unintentionally, doesn’t have any other vocabulary in regards to omegas besides that, and Jimin releases that breath as he stabs at a piece of rabbit meat in his bowl.

 

“At least I can smack you just as hard as Jin hyung did if I ever need to.”

 

Yoongi outright laughs at that. “Oh? I’d like to see you try.”

 

Jimin glares at Yoongi. “Keep talking and it might happen.”

 

The alpha puffs up for a second, bristling at being challenged. But he takes in a deep breath and sags back against the pillows. “I cannot  _ believe _ your alpha lets you speak to others like that.”

 

Jimin knows better than to talk to an alpha like this; he’s never done this before, not to any alpha friends or pack mates and certainly not Namjoon. But he has the capacity to speak his mind when the time is right. “I’m only speaking like this to you because you’re  _ rude.  _ All of the other alphas aren’t and I don’t talk to them with disrespect, but  _ you _ are something else. Show me basic respect and I’ll extend the courtesy to you.”

 

Again this is the perfect place for Yoongi to extend an apology of some sort. But he doesn’t. Instead he watches Jimin finish his stew, gaze unwavering even when the omega nests his empty bowl in the alpha’s.

 

The omega itches under Yoongi’s unblinking stare and he lifts his head up, pretty features turned into a scowl. “ _ What? _ ”

 

“You’re kind of cute when you’re trying to look intimidating.”

 

That’s unexpected.

 

Jimin’s expression changes to one of confusion, mouth opening and closing, no sound coming out. His chest feels warm. 

 

Stubbornly, Jimin flops down on the cot and turns away from Yoongi. “You’re confusing.”

 

The cot jostles back and forth as Yoongi adjusts until his chest is practically flush against Jimin’s back. He noses at the curve of the omega’s neck and shoulder, scenting him properly for the very first time. A soft growl reverberates in his throat.

 

Jimin squeaks softly, but there’s no room for him to move or else he’ll just fall off the cot and onto the floor. Yoongi’s breath is hot against his neck, little puffs of air making Jimin feel weak inside, inner wolf hungry for more despite his hesitation. “I take that back,” he mumbles, “you’re  _ really  _ confusing.”

 

“Can’t help it,” Yoongi murmurs against his skin. “The things you do to me, little omega. . . you don’t even  _ know _ .”

 

“Little omega” shouldn’t be as endearing as it is, but Jimin rather likes the pet name and he finds himself leaning into Yoongi’s touch. Being this close to an alpha he hardly knows would make his mother faint, but Yoongi’s his soulmate and he’s saving that as his excuse for just about everything if questioned. 

 

“Take me out on a date first before scent marking me. Makes it a lot more special.”

 

Yoongi chuckles at that. “What? You want me to take you down to the river? Pick flowers?”

 

“Or maybe court me?”

 

They’re soulmates, but Jimin doesn’t want to just. . . skip to where they mate. He’d rather go through part of the courting process because it would  _ feel  _ more authentic and the level of affection might increase through whatever Yoongi does for Jimin, whether it be picking flowers for him or keeping him company. 

 

Namjoon courted Seokjin even after their bond was formed, and look where they are now: head over heels still in love with each other, despite the recent struggles in the past couple weeks.

 

It’s with a sigh that Yoongi pulls back, putting a little bit of distance between the two of them. “As you wish.”

 

Jimin blinks. It’s quiet for a moment, but then he turns around halfway to peek back at the alpha. 

 

“That doesn’t mean we shut out cuddling, though.”

 

Even in the darkness, he can see Yoongi’s nose scrunching up. “I’m not. . . very good at this. We don’t really ‘court’ in the mountains. I can kill you things and bring them to you, but that’s about the extent of how we show our interest. I haven’t. . . cuddled with anyone ever I don’t think.”

 

Jimin turns around all the way, with a little bit of a struggle, and he ends up facing Yoongi. “We have books. On this stuff. On all of it, actually. I think maybe we should look into this more, since. . . we’re both new and don’t really know what we’re doing. . .”

 

“Haven’t you  _ been _ courted before?” There’s an unmistakable hint of jealousy in Yoongi’s tone. 

 

“No, I haven’t,” Jimin responds honestly. Wolves have shown interest in him, yes, and as Taehyung has pointed out before, there are quite a number of betas and alphas who wouldn’t mind having him as their mate. The only advances he’s responded to are Chanyeol’s, but even that wasn’t full on courting. “Others have shown interest, but nobody’s actually tried courting me.”

 

“What about. . . that beta?”

 

“Chanyeol? No. He was close to getting there, and he showed more interest in me than others, probably because they backed off when he showed interest in me. But he didn’t get to the courting stage.”

 

Yoongi seems satisfied by this, mulling over Jimin’s words for several long moments. “Well. . . how do you  _ want _ to be courted?” He sounds genuinely curious, no disrespect in his tone.

 

That has Jimin thinking. 

 

“I don’t know. . . I’ve never really thought about it.”

 

He’s honest to a fault.

 

The whole courting thing has flown over his head and he hasn’t stopped to consider what he might actually want. “I guess just. . . your own special way. My best friend is being courted by an alpha but they spend time together and I’m not sure what else they do. And I’m not sure what I really want.”

 

“But. . . you like cuddling, right?”

 

That pulls a smile from Jimin. “I do like cuddling.”

 

“Okay,” Yoongi says. “I can do that much.”

 

“I like flowers too. And rabbit.”

 

Yoongi rolls his eyes and shuffles over so that Jimin can tuck himself against the alpha's side. It's still a little awkward, but better than before. The two of them actually fit pretty nicely together, Jimin thinks as he tucks his head under Yoongi’s chin, inhaling his scent with a happy sigh. 

 

The marks don’t burn or hurt when they have contact with each other, like their wolves are content. Jimin’s read that the bond can take a week or so to settle down, finally cementing during the next heat or rut. The bond is sealed when they mark one another with claiming bites, which usually won't happen until the next cycle, governed by the full moon. 

 

Jimin nuzzles into Yoongi’s chest and drifts off to the alpha’s heartbeat, the aroma of sandalwood lulling him to sleep. 

 


	4. 4.

Unlike his usual waking up time, Jimin finds himself blinking his eyes open to the sun peeking right through the windows of the infirmary. It’s annoyingly bright, he thinks, and Yoongi must think so too because his head is buried into Jimin’s back, arm curled around his waist. They’re spooning. 

 

Warmth simmers low in Jimin’s belly. 

 

When the omega shifts, tries to roll off the cot quietly, Yoongi mumbles and tightens his grip around Jimin’s waist, effortlessly drawing him back, the omega squeaking in protest. “Yoongi,” Jimin whispers, reaching back to press his hand against Yoongi’s stomach. 

 

Yoongi grumbles some more, almost whining in his sleep as Jimin manages to wiggle himself free. During the night, the dark sweater has ridden up on the alpha, exposing a thin strip of pale skin between the waistband of his borrowed underwear and the hem of the sweater. 

 

Jimin manages to sit up, free of the alpha’s hold. He twists around to peer back at Yoongi, who has one eye cracked open. “Sorry,” the omega apologizes, but it’s not really heartfelt. “Had to get up.”

 

“Why?” Yoongi’s voice is rough, like the first time Jimin heard him speak. 

 

“Not a fan of sleeping in. But I want to go get books too.”

 

“You gonna come back?”

 

Jimin stands from the cot, stepping into his shoes. “Yeah, of course. I shouldn’t be long. You can sleep some more if you want.”

 

Yoongi seems to visibly relax, like he was worried Jimin was planning on leaving and not returning. “M’kay. I’ll be here.”

 

Jimin wants to reply with a  _ not like you can go anywhere anyways  _ but he keeps it to himself as Yoongi flops back down on the cot and closes his eyes. 

 

He leaves quietly, in no rush, heading straight for the library not too far away from the infirmary. It’s nice that all of the buildings are so close together, but what’s not so nice is the slight ache in his belly that now replaces that warm, fulfilling sensation that was there when he was with Yoongi. Their bond is still new, and just being twenty feet away from the alpha doesn’t settle well with his inner wolf.

 

But he continues on and it’s only when he’s right about to enter the library does he hear a familiar call of his name from behind.

“Jiminnie!” It’s Taehyung, dirt smudged over his cheek bones as per usual. His bare feet kick up dust as he approaches. “Jin hyung wanted me to find you. Namjoon hyung is calling a pack meeting at dusk.”

 

Jimin blinks at his best friend. “Meeting? About. . . Yoongi and I?”

 

“I guess so. There’s gossip that some people aren’t happy he’s still here. So I guess Namjoon hyung just wants to clear the air.”

 

“Of course people aren’t happy,” comes Jimin’s muttered reply, “thanks for telling me. I’m just going to the library for some books on whatever’s going on. And why. . . why are you covered in mud and dirt? Were you wrestling with Jungkook or something?”

 

The younger omega waggles his eyebrows and sticks out his tongue. “Nah, we went hunting this morning. Haven’t been down to the river to wash up yet.”

 

“Uh-huh. You sure that  _ all  _ you did was hunt?”

 

There’s a suggestive tone in Jimin’s voice and he’s staring down Taehyung with a crooked brow, expecting Taehyung to spill the beans.

 

“So nosey,” Taehyung complains, beginning to blush under his best friend’s gaze. He gives Jimin a playful shove in retaliation. “You don’t see me asking about you and  _ your _ mate.”

 

“I don’t go out in the woods in the early morning with him alone to “hunt,” “ Jimin retorts with a laugh, gently punching Taehyung’s shoulder. 

 

“But you will~” Taehyung croons, giggling and bouncing away from the next punch Jimin swings his way. 

 

Jimin scoffs as Taehyung scampers off but returns to his task. Their library is almost never visited by pack members except for Jimin and the few bookworms around, and it’s relatively easy to find books on the topics Jimin’s most interested about. Mating, soulbonding, whatever else he can find on the subject. The books are old, leather covers wrinkled and pages torn around the edges from the wear over the years. He handles them with care, all bundled up against his chest, and waddles back to the infirmary.

 

He struggles with the door at first but manages to squeeze inside with all of the books, not knocking over a single one in the process. “M’back.”

 

Yoongi has tucked himself back up against the wall again, knees to chest. When he looks up at Jimin, his eyes are pure amber. A sheen of sweat glistens off the alpha’s exposed skin. “Took you long enough,” he all but growls.

 

The omega gently sets down the books on the nearest counter and his nose wrinkles. “Why do you smell so strong? Are you  _ okay?” _

 

“M’fine. It’s just fuckin’ hot in here.”

 

Jimin doesn’t seem entirely convinced, not when Yoongi’s eyes are pure amber. They’re stunning, really, but there must be something else that’s wrong. Unconvinced, he pads over with one book and sits on the edge of the cot. 

 

“Well, I’d say you might want to take a dip in the stream because later Namjoon hyung is planning a meeting regarding. . . well, both of us, I guess. Do you want to go?”

 

“A pack meeting? Those are never good,” the alpha mumbles. “But if it’s about me, I wanna be there.”

 

“Apparently there are some complaints from some members, but that’s bound to happen,” Jimin sighs. “It’s at dusk. We still have some time, so I got books.”

 

“Get anything good?”

 

“If you find books on mates and bonding to be good, then sure.” 

 

Jimin slides the book closer and flips it open, the binding creaking when he turns the page. “I think it’d be helpful, so we know what we’re getting ourselves into. Not like there’s really anything else to do. . .”

 

Yoongi lets his knees come away from his chest, stretching them out long. “You have books on this stuff?”

 

“Yeah, they’re old,” Jimin’s eyes scan the pages, thumbing over the stained page he’s on. “Older generations wrote down a lot for us. Subjects like mating are written down because traditions change and they wanted to keep their traditions going through text. A lot of wolves don’t believe in soulmates, think it’s all rubbish, and the only evidence we have is Namjoon and Seokjin hyung and what’s written down.”

 

Moonvalley pack prides itself on knowledge passed down through the generations because that’s what makes them  _ them.  _ Their history books detail just about everything and Jimin hopes that these books can help him and Yoongi understand who they really are as a fated-to-be-together couple. 

 

If these books worked for Seokjin and Namjoon, then they should for Jimin and Yoongi.

 

Yoongi doesn’t seem nearly as interested in the book as Jimin is. He keeps looking anywhere but where Jimin still sits perched on the edge of the cot. “We didn’t have any soul mated couples in my pack,” he finally says. “I thought this whole thing was some sort of fairytale story.”

 

“Almost nobody believes it. But some people hope and dream,” Jimin responds softly. “If you don’t want to read books, then that’s fine. But there’s nothing else to do for the day.”

 

“No, no, we can read if you want,” Yoongi still seems distracted but he almost tentatively makes space next to himself like he wants Jimin to curl up next to him.

 

Jimin feels the tug toward Yoongi and he picks up the book and kicks off his shoes, joining Yoongi near the top of the cot. He doesn’t curl into him right away, because Yoongi’s still sweaty and everything, but he lifts the book up enough for them to both read. Instead of reading, Yoongi tucks his chin over Jimin’s shoulder and nuzzles into the crook of his neck. 

 

It’s a little distracting, to be honest, and Jimin’s gaze flickers. “For someone who didn’t like me yesterday, you really like cozying up to me,” he laughs. 

 

“Not my fault,” the alpha mumbles against his skin. “Makes me feel better. Stupid soul mate bond.”

 

“Is that why you were sweating when I left for half an hour?”

 

“Dunno. Feel sick whenever you leave. Got anything in your book about that?”

 

Jimin flips the pages over to the index and scans through the contents. “Mhm, here it is,” he grabs a handful of pages to track down the page number and points at what he thinks might give an explanation. “Wanna read it?”

 

It’s probably pretty comical how Yoongi turns his head to be able to squint at the pages. His ear is firmly pressed against the curve of Jimin’s shoulder, the crown of his head resting against the omega’s jawline. “Seems like. . . it’s a good thing?”

 

From what the text says, the alpha of an alpha and omega mated pair often feels the side effects more than the omega. The fact that Yoongi feels sick when Jimin leaves means that his wolf is eager for their bond to settle, trying to force him to stay as close to the omega as possible.

 

“Guess so,” Jimin hums. “Means you're stuck with me until everything calms down.”

 

Yoongi groans, buries his face back into the crook of Jimin's neck. “I never asked for this.”

 

“Neither did I.”

 

________

  
  


Until dusk, Jimin and Yoongi waste their time by reading books and chatting about whatever to keep themselves busy. When it’s time to head out, Jimin makes a quick run to go find Yoongi a pair of pants (it was unsuitable for him to show up in his underwear) before they leave together.

 

Yoongi hasn’t been outside the infirmary since he was carried inside a couple weeks ago. He isn’t limping much, just favors one leg over the other, and Jimin sticks close to his side as they walk to the meeting hall. 

 

“Don’t get into any fights,” Jimin warns. Namjoon will be extremely unhappy if Yoongi either instigates or finishes a fight inside.

 

As soon as they enter the meeting hall, which is really a space large enough to hold the entire pack that they’ve made a pavilion of sorts overhead to protect from the elements. There’s a few long tables with seats all around, but Namjoon sits at the head of the space with Seokjin at his side. 

 

When the whole pack gathers together like this, there isn’t enough room for everyone to sit. Jimin and Yoongi are the last ones to arrive and once they’re spotted, all the chatter in the space dies off immediately. Seokjin catches Jimin’s eye and gives him a warm smile, trying to be comforting in the uncomfortable atmosphere.

 

Yoongi doesn’t seem bothered all that much. He holds his head high, shoulders back as Jimin leads him off to the side. The only way that Jimin knows he’s anxious is the tremors that run the length of Yoongi’s body every so often, barely perceptible to the naked eye, but Jimin feels them with the grip his has on the alpha. There’s also a feeling of anxiety that settles in Jimin’s bones that he  _ knows _ isn’t all from him. It must be emotions bleeding through their bond, still so fresh and neither of them know how to control it.

 

Taehyung is seated not too far away with Jungkook clinging to him, sending his best friend an encouraging little smile before returning his focus to the young alpha next to him. Chanyeol is hard to spot at first but Jimin finds him in the corner close to Baekhyun, his face emotionless for the most part. Jimin visibly shifts and he has to tear his eyes away.

 

“Is that him?” Yoongi’s voice is low so that only Jimin hears, eyes locked onto where Chanyeol and Baekhyun are sitting. His irises are amber at the edges.

 

Jimin shivers at the sudden tension and he nods weakly. “Yes, that’s him,” he whispers back. 

 

To Chanyeol’s credit, he doesn’t back down from Yoongi’s stare, holding the alpha’s gaze for much longer than was considered polite. He only looks away when Namjoon clears his throat to gather everyone’s attention.

 

“As I’m sure you all know,” the head alpha begins, addressing everyone under the pavilion, “we’ve harbored an outsider for the last several weeks. A wolf that was found in dire need, near death. Thanks to Jimin, Seokjin, and Yixing, he’s made an almost full recovery.”

 

Eyes fall on all involved and then on the outsider many are seeing for the first time. With his silver hair and pale skin, he’s easy to pick out from the crowd. Jimin wrings his hands in his lap as Namjoon continues.

 

“Some of you have voiced well-founded concerns about having an outsider in our midst, especially now that we know he comes from the mountains.”

 

Hushed whispers go through the pack members like wildfire, many wide eyes flicking over to where Yoongi sits. He’s still the picture of a confident alpha, staring unflinchingly at anyone that dares meet his eyes.

 

“Namjoon and I have decided to call a meeting to discuss the bigger situation at hand. Jimin-ah, do you mind showing them the mark?”

 

The room falls silent within a matter of seconds and Jimin stares wide eyed at Seokjin from across the room. The pack is expectant, on the edge of their seats, curious about what Seokjin is talking about. Jimin swallows thickly and glances at Yoongi before he stands up slowly, silence deafening.

 

Hesitantly, Jimin rolls up the edge of his shirt and flinches when gasps resound in his ears.

 

“Are we really supposed to believe they’re  _ soulmates _ ?” echoes a loud, snotty voice from the back. It’s Sehun, another young alpha that’s usually too hot-headed for his own good.

 

Up front, Seokjin visibly frowns. He turns to address Yoongi next. “Can you show your mark as well?”

 

Yoongi balks for a moment, clearly not comfortable with the idea of taking orders from an omega, even if it was worded as a question. There’s also the matter that the last time he saw Seokjin, the head omega had slapped him so hard he’d seen stars.

 

As stoically as one could manage, Yoongi undoes the simple drawstring holding his borrowed pants around his waist and lets them fall just enough that the pale skin of his inner thigh and his matching mark are visible. He lets the entire pack get a good eyeful, then pulls the pants back up around his waist and firmly knots the cord to keep them in place.

 

Both Namjoon and Seokjin focus back on Sehun. “Is that enough proof?”

 

The whole pack explodes into conversation. Some snippets are excited, considering Namjoon and Seokjin are the only other soul bonded pair that they know of in existence. Others are snide, borderline nasty, clearly not happy about this turn of events. Sehun is one of them, ignoring Seokjin’s comment and instead turning to another beta wolf named Jongin and speaking loud enough that almost everyone can hear him.

 

“As if that matters. Mountain wolves don’t give a shit about their mates. He’ll leave Jimin as soon as he gets tired of him.”

 

Yoongi tenses up next to Jimin and the omega drops his sweater to reach out to the alpha and grab his arm before he does anything stupid. Namjoon and Seokjin can handle this, and they don’t look very happy with what Sehun’s said. 

 

“ _ Sehun,”  _ Namjoon barks, but the young alpha huffs and rolls his head to listen to what the head alpha has to say. “Stand down.”

 

What everyone is about to learn, is that Yoongi doesn’t like to have others fight his battles and he certainly isn’t about to let someone else walk all over him. The silver-haired alpha snarls, baring his teeth in a challenge. “Keep barking, you little mouthy pup,” he snaps, eyes flaring full amber. “You aren’t mated. Don’t pretend that you know something that you can’t even  _ begin _ to comprehend.”

 

Jimin’s grip tightens around Yoongi’s wrist and he watches nervously as Sehun stands, bristling, Jongin failing to calm him down. Namjoon’s fists clench at the table but he doesn’t step in. Not yet.

 

“Fuck you, I’m not a pup,” Sehun spits, even more enraged that Yoongi has the audacity to  _ laugh _ at him. “You fucking mountain wolves are all the same: pompous assholes that don’t care about anyone else but yourselves.”

 

When Yoongi steps around the table with the intention to lunge at Sehun and have at it, Jimin is quick to act. He reaches over the table and grabs the alpha’s arm, yanking him back before he can go any further. Jimin digs his nails into Yoongi’s skin through the sweater while someone restrains Sehun, both struggling in their captor’s grip.

 

“What did I say about no fighting?” Jimin hisses out against Yoongi’s ear, “is it that fucking difficult to resist?”

 

While Namjoon hollers for order, everyone gives Jimin and Yoongi a wide berth, especially when the alpha growls and yanks himself out of Jimin’s grip. He doesn’t care that Jimin’s nails leave red scratches on his skin, but instead of lunging for Sehun again, he storms off outside of the meeting hall. 

 

The murmuring starts immediately.  _ Knew that mountain wolves were nothing but trouble _ .  _ No better than a wild animal.  _

 

Jimin’s shaking with rage from the whispers but Namjoon and Seokjin can’t do anything. What’s done is done. 

 

Taehyung stands and steps toward Jimin, but the dark haired omega rushes out of the room after Yoongi. They’re going to talk more about the situation but now that Yoongi has established beef with another alpha, whoever was in their favor might think differently now.

 

“What. . . what the fuck are you  _ doing _ ?” Jimin yells once he’s tracked down Yoongi, standing away from the meeting hall entrance.

 

“You’re lucky I didn’t tear that arrogant pup’s throat out,” Yoongi snaps back. He’s clearly limping again, shaking with either pain or rage or frustration or maybe some combination thereof.

 

“ _ Lucky? _ You just. . . you just embarrassed me in front of my  _ entire _ pack. Those who didn’t like you now have a reason for wanting you to leave or. . . or wanting me to leave too. Do you even  _ think _ before you act?”

 

Their fragile bond is cracking from their shared frustration. It’s not good.

 

“ _ I _ embarrassed  _ you? _ ” Yoongi echoes, incredulous. “That little shit disrespected me in a room full of other wolves. No one  _ liked _ me to begin with, Jimin, don’t pretend you didn’t hear them whispering. And you stood there and did  _ nothing _ .”

 

Mouth agape, Jimin stares aghast at Yoongi. “ _ Excuse me? _ What did you expect me to  _ do?  _ You were the one who responded, smartass! In case you didn’t notice, I tried multiple times to hold you back. Don’t you blame me, this  _ isn’t  _ my fault.”

 

“That’s not— That’s not what I  _ meant _ . You’re supposed to be my mate, and you didn’t— you didn’t even defend me. You just sat there and let it happen, so what the fuck was I supposed to do? I’m not going to roll over belly up for a packful of wolves that are either too scared to tell me what they think to my face or let some insolent little brat bad mouth my entire pack.”

 

“You could have shut your  _ mouth.  _ Let Namjoon hyung handle this, that’s why he called the meeting in the first place! Not saying anything is  _ not  _ rolling over for them. It’s  _ smart.  _ You blew your chances at anyone liking you because you, an outsider, challenged an alpha from a pack that isn’t your own.”

 

Yoongi opens his mouth but Jimin steps forward and jabs his finger into Yoongi’s chest. “Don’t blame me. This is on you. Even if I had said anything, it wouldn’t have mattered. How about you show some respect for once and act civil and not like. . . like a  _ barbarian _ ?”

 

Even though Yoongi is only maybe a centimeter taller than Jimin, he draws himself up and somehow manages to look down his nose at the omega. “ _ Not _ saying or doing anything isn’t smart. It’s a sign of weakness,” he growls, hands clenching into fists at his sides. “And where I come from, weakness gets you killed, so if you think I’m barbaric, like I’m some sort of wild animal, then you’re no better than anyone else back there.”

 

Jimin’s teeth grit. Their bond is hanging by a thread, his mark beginning to burn because of it, and when he shoves Yoongi with force away from him, they may as well have not bothered with the past day of spending time together. It’s all worthless now. “Then go back to where you came from. You’ve got a better chance there than here.”

 

Whether it’s because he’s caught off guard, or maybe unbalanced because of his injured leg, Yoongi actually stumbles back and falls flat on his behind. Instead of lunging back like Jimin expects, all he does is blink up at the omega and laugh bitterly. “I wish I never met you.”

 

He doesn’t give Jimin time to respond, and instead begins to shift. Bones rearranging and silver fur sprouting out of his smooth skin. The borrowed clothes rip or fall off as the alpha takes on his wolf form, staring at Jimin with those hauntingly pretty eyes for a long moment before he takes off through the village and disappears into the darkness.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at us all you want in the comments or on our [tumblr](bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com) :X


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's okay now! :')
> 
> There's also some ~spice~ in this chapter and since we're five chapters in already (wow) expect more things in the future that align with the "Explicit" category.
> 
> Please enjoy and don't forget to comment and subscribe to this series! <3

Now alone outside, Jimin has time to breathe in the crisp night air. It’s cold, goosebumps creeping along his bare arms, but the anger inside is boiling. His stomach burns and it  _ hurts  _ because Yoongi’s not at his side and their bond is practically shattered. Shattered into tiny pieces he doesn’t want to clean up, not right now.

 

He crouches down to pick up the pile of clothes left behind. The only thing intact is the sweater because it’s so thick, but the pants and underwear are shredded. The sweater smells like sandalwood and Jimin can’t seem to let go of it even when the meeting ends and wolves slink out of the meeting hall, and all Jimin can feel is pitiful eyes behind his back.

 

“Namjoon hyung said that if anyone else wants to say stuff like that, he’ll kick them out of the pack.” Taehyung says, standing a comfortable distance behind Jimin. “Sehun has always been a hot head, Jiminnie. Especially with his mom. . . You can't blame him. I'm not saying it was right, but. . .”

 

Jimin thumbs over a small tear in the sweater and he turns around, rubbing his nose and sniffling. “It doesn’t matter. He left.”

 

“He. . .left?” Taehyung echoes, looking down at the shredded clothes and the sweater in Jimin’s hands. “I'm— I'm so sorry. What happened? He's gonna come back, right?”

 

“Like I know,” Jimin mutters. “We yelled at each other, I shoved him, he left. Disappeared. Who knows if he’ll come back, nobody wants him here anyways.”

 

He’s not entirely wrong; from what he’s heard, people don’t want him here. It’s nice that Namjoon is trying to be helpful and going so far as to threaten his own pack members for badmouthing Yoongi, but it’s not like it matters now. Not when the wolf is gone. 

 

The confusion on Taehyung’s face turns into something harder, lips pressing together in a fine line. “It doesn't matter what everyone else wants. What matters is what  _ you _ want. He's your  _ soulmate _ — _ ” _

 

“Yeah? Someone messed up then because it’s  _ not going to work.  _ He doesn’t belong here.  _ We  _ don’t belong together.”

 

“How can you  _ say _ that?” Taehyung looks mad now, brows pinched together in the center of his forehead. “So that's it, you're just going to let him go? You're not even gonna fight for him?”

 

“Before he left he said he wished he had never met me. What should I fight for him? Who do I fight?  _ What _ do I fight? It’s not my fault he tried lunging for Sehun’s throat. That’s on him. His behaviour. . . that’s all on him. If you or anyone else has any suggestions, feel free to let me know.”

 

“I just can't believe—” Taehyung stops, collects himself, let's out a breath. “All I ever wanted when I was a pup was to find my soulmate. I was excited and a little jealous of you, but now. . . You're just going to throw it all away. You aren't even going to  _ try _ —”

 

“Tae. . .” Jungkook walks up to both of them, had probably been hanging back to give them some private time. He reaches out and puts a hand on the younger omega’s shoulder. “Don't.” 

 

Jimin’s grip around the sweater tightens when Jungkook grabs Taehyung. “It’s just a fairytale. Namjoon and Seokjin hyung are the lucky ones, guess I’m not. If he wants to really make an effort, then he knows where to find me.” 

 

With a dismissive frown, Jimin turns away and ambles toward the infirmary. He’s not going to the den, not when all of the other omegas are just going to pity him and stare at him the entire night. The pain is almost unbearable when he stumbles inside, sandalwood and spruce invading every inch of his body, seeping into his pores and rendering him dizzy. 

 

The sweater is still in his hands and Jimin tumbles onto the cot, clutching the sweater to his chest like his life depended on it. His inner wolf is pissed, wants to throw a temper tantrum, but Jimin’s already fought with his best friend and as much as he would like to take a nighttime run in the woods, surrounding himself with Yoongi’s scent alleviates some of the pain. But it’s just not enough. 

 

Before he realizes it, his cheeks are wet and he’s sobbing into the sweater, legs curling up for comfort. It burns. Being away from Yoongi hurts. This shouldn’t be such a big deal, they’ve only been around each other for  _ one fucking day,  _ but in that day they’ve formulated their bond, which is now virtually destroyed from the fight. 

 

He didn’t ask for this. 

 

He and Taehyung always dreamed about finding their soulmate, if they even had one, but Jimin never craved that more than Taehyung. All pups thought that, until Jimin read up on how rare it is to actually find your soulmate. Namjoon and Seokjin were the power couple, always have been since they were pups and teenagers and then young adults, their bond having formed when they both slept with their mothers in the den when they were just pups. They only discovered they were soulmates when they were teenagers, but they lived that fantasy story Taehyung so desperately hoped for.

 

Even though Taehyung never found his soulmate, at least he found  _ someone  _ to spend the rest of his life with who actually  _ likes  _ him. That sounds like a much better  _ “ _ soulmate _ ”  _ story than Jimin’s.

 

Jimin doesn’t know how long he stays up, scanning through books and sniveling from the occasional pain, but he eventually passes out with books scattered around his feet and small hands clutching the sweater to his chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There’s no way to tell how much time has passed, but it’s dark outside again when Jimin’s eyes finally crack open. There’s soft murmuring and clicking of glasses which means that the omega isn’t alone in the infirmary.

 

“It’s probably best that he sleeps.” Yixing’s voice is slow and drawling, almost sleepy.

 

The other person in the room is Seokjin, Jimin knows this from the sigh that escapes the head omega’s lips. “I don’t know what to do. He’s in so much pain and there’s nothing I can do to help him.”

 

Instead of sitting up or giving any other indication that he’s awake, Jimin lets his eyes slide shut again, burying his face in the sweater and inhaling deeply. It's the only thing that takes even the barest edge off the pain knifing through him with each breath. 

 

“You couldn’t find any records of rejected soul bonds?”

 

“I scoured the library, and there’s nothing even in these books about it,” Seokjin says and he sounds annoyed. “There’s no recorded instance of two wolves rejecting the bond. None.”

 

A cool hand presses down on Jimin’s brow, and he realizes how hot he feels. “He’s feverish,” Yixing says. “Hand me a cold cloth.”

 

There’s a little shuffling and then a sensation of relief when Yixing places a cool, damp strip of cloth of his forehead.

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Seokjin’s voice sounds so small, worry laced in each syllable.

 

“There’s nothing you  _ can _ do,” Yixing says simply. “We’ll keep Jimin-ah comfortable as much as we can. I think the alpha’s smell is helping. That’s why he has the sweater.”

 

“I just can’t believe he  _ left _ . I couldn’t imagine leaving Namjoon when our bond was so new. . . I worry about the long term effects of this. If something happens to Jimin—”

 

“I think you need to have more faith,” Yixing interrupts. “That alpha isn’t going far, unless he really is as stubborn as he seems. You know whatever Jimin is feeling, the alpha is feeling it ten times worse.”

 

Jimin can’t imagine the agony that Yoongi must be going through, but he tries (and fails) not to care, tightening his fingers into fists.  _ He deserves it _ , he thinks bitterly, trying to ignore the heartbroken pangs of hurt coming from his wolf.

 

It’s better this way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Almost two days into the Yoongi’s disappearance, the pain has hardly subsided and Jimin doesn’t have the energy to leave the infirmary. Whenever Seokjin and Yixing came in, they brought with them a spare change of clothes for Jimin and some food that hasn’t lasted for long. Jimin’s weak, doesn’t want to go anywhere, doesn’t have the motivation to do anything but sleep for hours on end like he’s in hibernation or sadly look through the books.

 

He can’t stay here forever.

 

And Taehyung thinks the same.

 

On the second morning, said best friend practically bursts down the front door to the infirmary.

 

“I can’t let you mope in this bed anymore,” the younger omega states, crouching next to the cot. “Come on, get up, we’re going outside. It’s so nice out and you need a bath and get some sun.”

 

Jimin blinks at Taehyung and frowns. He does need a bath, he doesn’t smell 100%. “But I don’t wanna leave,” the omega croaks, squinting when he looks out the window and can tell that it’s gorgeous out. 

 

“Bring the sweater. I can't imagine the pain you're in but you've  _ got _ to get some fresh air.” Taehyung doesn’t leave room for argument, shuffling around until he hooks an arm around his best friend and practically drags him off the cot.

 

Jimin yelps in surprise but Taehyung’s stronger than him right now and easily drags Jimin outside. He doesn’t even have time to grab the sweater, but it’s not like he could take a bath with it anyways, but nothing outside smells like sandalwood and it makes him ache. All he’s smelled for the past two days is Yoongi but maybe escaping that dungeon is for the greater good. 

 

It’s pleasantly warm outside, the sun peeking through bubbly clouds, gentle spring breeze blowing through Jimin’s dark hair. His fringe is long, dipping below his eyebrows, and he has to push it off his forehead to see properly when they get to the riverbank.

 

Being this far away from the infirmary makes his heart feel like it's being squeezed in a vice. His wolf whines,  _ cries _ for his soulmate. 

 

“You’re an ass.”

 

“I’m  _ your _ ass,” Taehyung says with a grin. “Now come on, into the water, you smell.”

 

With a grumble, Jimin slowly undresses, wincing in pain, and slips into the water with Taehyung. He really does need a bath. Taehyung’s a really great friend, cares about Jimin, but at the same time he’s also an ass for dragging the other omega out of bed when he feels like he's dying. 

 

Jimin wades into the deeper part of the water until he’s neck deep, the icy chill dulling the ache in his bones. “The sun is too bright.”

 

“It’s just because you’ve been holed up in the infirmary forever,” Taehyung strips naked and splashes into the water in his usual care-free demeanor, flinging water droplets everywhere.

 

“I have my reasons,” Jimin mumbles, kicking out at Taehyung to no avail.

 

They laze about in the water for a little bit after a splash battle, and as much as Jimin doesn’t want to admit it, being outside does feel good. It doesn’t do anything to stop the deep-seated ache and the pain of being separated from his soul mate for so long, but at least now he’s clean and gotten some sun.

 

Twigs cracking in the woods off to their left has both omegas stiffening. “You heard that too right?” Taehyung says quietly. 

 

Jimin sinks under the water a bit more and grabs for a rock, sliding over to it and peeking over the top.”Yeah, I did,” he mumbles, “C’mere.”

 

There’s no reason for any of the pack to be off in that part of the forest, so the omegas have good cause to be slightly alarmed. Spring time is prime time for bears waking up from hibernation, and it isn’t uncommon for them to wander too close to the pack grounds.

 

The cracking of twigs and rustling leave noises get closer and closer, and Taehyung joins Jimin behind his rock. Both are quiet, which is odd for Taehyung, waiting with bated breath to see if they need to make a run for it.

 

A silver wolf stumbles out of the bushes and Jimin feels like he’s been punched in the stomach because it’s  _ Yoongi _ . He’s filthy, dirt all over his fur and he looks exhausted, bracing himself with locked knees and elbows when he sees the two omegas floating in the water.

 

“Holy shit,” Taehyung breathes, “is that—”

 

“Yeah,” Jimin breathes, scrambling over the rocks to dry himself off behind a large boulder. “It’s him.”

 

Taehyung always forgets to grab towels for them to dry off with so Jimin grabs Taehyung’s shirt instead and pats himself dry with that before fumbling with his pants. He doesn’t bother slipping his shirt on, just zips up his pants and heads for Yoongi. His inner wolf is screaming at him to not blow this again, adrenaline flowing and mind swirling the closer he gets to the alpha. His hair drips in his face and he brushes it back just as he approaches Yoongi, stopping short when he sees what he’s holding in his mouth. 

 

Held between his teeth is a large rabbit, one of the largest rabbits Jimin has ever seen killed, but Yoongi also has a crude bouquet of wildflowers. Upon closer inspection, almost of all of them are honeysuckle and marigolds, all in a beautiful full bloom. 

 

Jimin doesn’t know what to do or what to say, just crouches down in front of the silver wolf quietly and stares into his pretty amber eyes. 

 

The alpha keeps eye contact, but dips his head and places the gifts at Jimin’s feet, nudging them forward a bit with his nose. There’s a new long scratch across his muzzle, but the blood has already clotted and scabbed over.

 

With shaking hands, Jimin accepts the gifts, can feel a zip of electricity go down his spine as the shattered pieces of their bond start to mold together again, bit by bit.  He runs his fingers through the soft fur of Yoongi’s head and holds the bouquet close. There’s a handmade ribbon around them made of bendy twigs and long leaves and the thought put into the gifts is heartwarming.

 

The ache begins to disappear and the mark over his hip no longer hurts.

 

“You came back,” Jimin mumbles, wiping away a clot of dirt across the wolf’s cheek. “I didn’t think. . .”

 

Yoongi pushes the side of his face into Jimin’s palm harder, his body language shows that he’s visibly relaxing. It’s a slow motion, almost as if he’s checking to make sure Jimin is okay with it, but he presses his cold, wet nose along the omega’s arm, trails it up until he has to take a step forward to keep his balance. 

 

Carefully, he noses up until their faces are mere centimeters apart, and then he carefully licks at the corner of Jimin’s mouth and jawline: a sign of affection and submission among wolves.

 

Jimin exhales and blinks into amber eyes. It’s a sign that Yoongi’s willing to try and that’s all he wants to see right now. 

 

“Let’s. . . let’s get you washed up. You need a bath too.”

 

Yoongi follows Jimin back over to the river, where Taehyung has watched the whole exchange with wide eyes. “I can— Uhm, I’ll just go,” he stumbles over his words as Yoongi pads into the water, “you guys need some alone time.”

 

“Can you tell Seokjin? That he’s back,” Jimin asks Taehyung as he sets down the gifts from Yoongi, flushing. His best friend just saw everything. 

 

Yoongi ducks down completely under the water, disappearing under the glassy surface.

 

“Y-Yea I’ll leave my pants,” Taehyung stutters, scampering out of the water. He starts stepping into his underwear without even drying off, then pulls his shirt on after that. “Be careful.”

 

Quirking a brow at the caution, Jimin watches as Taehyung scrambles away, still dripping wet. When Jimin turns around, Yoongi splashes up, and the omega literally jumps when he sees that Yoongi’s human again, splashing around when resurfacing.

 

The alpha’s silver hair looks darker when wet, plastered down over his forehead. That new scratch stands out even more on his human skin, and there’s dark circles under his eyes like he hasn’t slept since he left two days ago.

 

“You gonna come in?” he rasps, tilting his head to one side.

 

Jimin swallows. “I already—”

 

“Scared?”

 

Pursing his lips, Jimin shakes his head and he stands up. “T-turn around.”

 

At this Yoongi smirks. “ _ Really? _ ” 

 

“Yes,” Jimin snaps, blush high on his cheeks,“or I’m not getting in.”

 

Raising his hands, palm up, Yoongi turns around with that same infuriating smirk on his face. “Didn’t we get over seeing other wolves nude when we were pups?” he calls back over his shoulder.

 

The omega strips out of the pants with a bit of a struggle because they’re damp, but he nudges them aside and slides into the water gradually. “If I didn’t see you nude, you don’t get to see me nude,” he argues, “and you’ll see it eventually.”

 

Yoongi peeks over his shoulder and once he finds that Jimin is already waist deep in the river, he turns to face him. “You kind of look like shit.”

 

Jimin sinks into the water up to his chest. “You look worse.”

 

The alpha grins at that, wading over to close the distance between them. “Everything affects me more, remember?”

 

The omega clears his throat and leans back against the rocks. “I didn’t think you’d come back.”

 

That sobers them both, reminding them of exactly how harsh their last interaction had been. Yoongi looks properly chastised, which surprises Jimin, considering he’s almost seen nothing except pride and a bit of arrogance coming from the mountain wolf.

 

“I didn’t mean what I said,” Yoongi finally says, which Jimin is figuring out by now that this is probably as much of an apology as he’s going to get. “When I left, it felt— God, you have no idea how bad it hurt, but I was too proud to come back, too stubborn. I didn’t think you’d want me back. But I remembered. . . you said you liked flowers and rabbits so . . .”

 

“No, thank you,” Jimin replies shyly, “you remembered and that’s. . . that’s nice. I was stubborn too, thought I didn’t want you here, but it’s. . . it’s the opposite. We were both assholes and we could have talked it out. I didn’t mean what I said either, I’m sorry.”

 

By now, Yoongi is close enough that Jimin can see the little droplets of water clinging to his eyelashes. He stands in front of the omega, reaches out and plants his hands on either side of the rock Jimin is leaning against. “You mean it? You want me?”

 

Jimin’s head bumps gently against the rock, heart thumping loud in his chest and he swallows thickly as sandalwood and spruce invades his senses. “Do you want  _ me? _ ”

 

“You have no idea,” the alpha breathes, bringing one hand up to cup the side of Jimin’s face. He strokes gently over the curve of the omega’s jawline with his thumb. “I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you.”

 

The omega leans into Yoongi’s palm and blinks up with chestnut eyes. “Should have said that earlier then.”

 

“I was scared,” Yoongi says as he leans down. Jimin can feel the warm puffs of the alpha’s breath against his face.

 

The slightest smile crosses Jimin’s lips. “You came back, that’s all that matters now, right?”

 

He’s expecting it, heart pounding in his ears, but it still sends a pleasant shiver down his spine when Yoongi closes the last bit of distance between them and presses their mouths together.

 

Jimin’s palms lay flat against the rock behind him as they kiss, softly humming in the back of his throat when their lips part and Yoongi tilts his head to prevent their noses from bumping. The alpha dives back in for another kiss, crowding Jimin against the rock until their legs brush under the water and—

 

“Jimin-ah! Are you out here?”

 

They both freeze.

 

“Move back,” Jimin hisses out at Yoongi, trying to push him away to make it look like they weren’t just  _ kissing  _ in the river  _ naked.  _

 

“Why?” Yoongi doesn’t move. His grin is wolfish. “Embarrassed?”

 

“Jimin-ah!” the voice is unmistakably Seokjin’s, and he’s coming closer.

 

“Because!” Jimin whines, leaning forward to wrestle Yoongi off of him. “ _ Move _ —”

 

The alpha plants another kiss on Jimin’s mouth before he yields, stepping back and sinking low into the water just as Seokjin steps through the tree line and into the clearing surrounding the river.

 

Miffed, Jimin glares at Yoongi before pushing away from the rock and into Seokjin’s line of sight. “Over here, hyung!”

 

Seokjin looks relieved to see Jimin. “Oh good, there you are. I saw Taehyung-ah, he said—” The head omega stops short at the sight of Yoongi lazing about in the river. His gaze snaps from Jimin and then back to Yoongi, eyes narrowing. “—that Yoongi came back. Is everything alright?”

 

Jimin tries not to appear nervous. “Everything’s fine,” he responds, eyes flickering over to Yoongi, but he quickly looks away when the alpha chuckles lowly. “We. . . settled our differences. But I figured you should know first that he’s back.”

 

“And is he back for  _ good _ ?” Seokjin asks Jimin but the question is clearly directed at the alpha. He’s wary, and it’s more than obvious in his closed off body language and his clipped tone.

 

“Yes, he’s back for good. He’s staying.”

“Hm. . . I’ll let Namjoon know,” Seokjin finally says. “Hopefully we won’t have any more outbursts to deal with.”

 

Jimin whips his head around. “As long as everyone can behave, there shouldn’t be any problems.”

 

Yoongi wisely remains silent, but he has a look on his face that Seokjin doesn’t like. “Well,” the head omega says, “dinner should be ready shortly. I’ll ask Namjoon what to do about sleeping arrangements for the two of you.”

 

Yoongi doesn’t seem entirely pleased with the prospect of them sleeping separately, but it’s just a precaution. “Thanks, hyung,” Jimin chimes, and with one more suspicious glare at Yoongi, the head omega walks off and leaves the two alone again. 

 

Jimin turns around to face the alpha once Seokjin is out of sight. “Are you going to behave at dinner?”

 

“I’ll try, no promises though,” Yoongi drawls, enjoying the rise that answer gets out of his soulmate.

 

“You  _ can’t  _ be getting into fights all the time!” Jimin scolds, but his only mode of retaliation is splashing the alpha with a wave of water.

 

Yoongi laughs and ducks under the water for a moment, emerging soaking wet again. This time he rakes his fringe back off his forehead. “I’ll be good. You just have to give me something in return.”

 

Jimin chokes. “Excuse me?”

 

“I’m sure you can figure something out,” the alpha remarks with a predatory smile. He turns to face the riverbank, walking out of the water and giving Jimin an eyeful of his naked backside.

 

Even though Yoongi does look good, pale skin glimmering despite the scars littering his back, Jimin turns around and shields his eyes. So what if he’s a prude?

 

“Tell me when you’ve got something on.” 

 

There’s a rustling of cloth but Jimin doesn’t turn around. “It’s safe, little omega. I’m decent.”

 

Huffing, Jimin spins back around and finds that Yoongi was telling the truth. Taehyung’s pants are much too long on the alpha, but they do the job of covering what they need to. Jimin can’t help but laugh for a moment.

 

“We need to find clothes for you,” Jimin muses as he crawls up the rocks halfway, just barely keeping himself decent. “Turn around.”

 

“What if I don’t want to.”

 

Jimin grits his teeth. “Turn. Around.”

 

Yoongi clucks his tongue once. “Now, now. You got to see me, now I get to see you. Isn’t that what you said earlier?”

 

“I didn’t— I didn’t mean  _ today _ —”

 

With another laugh, the alpha dutifully turns around. “You make it too easy. So cute when you get all worked up.”

 

“Piss off,” Jimin growls as he emerges from the water and quickly gets dressed, making sure Yoongi doesn’t peek at him until he’s got his boxers and pants around his hips. 

 

“This pack has some of the mouthiest omegas I’ve ever met,” Yoongi mutters, crossing his arms over his chest while he waits for Jimin to retrieve his gifts and join him on the river bank.

 

Jimin hears the comment but doesn’t reply. He hauls the rabbit into his arms as well as the bouquet, bringing it close to his nose so he can smell the succulent aroma of honeysuckle. “Did you get these because they smell like me?”

 

It’s Yoongi’s turn to flush. “It was the only thing that kept me from going insane. I found this little clearing that was littered with honeysuckle bushes and they smelled enough like you that it helped to take the edge off. . . The marigolds too because you had them when you found me. It’s one of the only things I can remember.”

 

“You’re cute when you blush.”

 

“I’m  _ not _ cute,” the alpha sputters as they begin the walk back to the pack grounds. “Alphas aren’t cute.”

 

“Mhm, okay,” Jimin rolls his eyes.  They stick close, shoulders almost bumping as they walk into the heart of the pack. Wolves stare at them again, eyes wide, leaning over to whisper to each other as the pair passes through. The sun is beginning to set and dinner is cooking. “Let me bring this rabbit to the kitchens, they can make it specifically for us for dinner. Come on, you’ll need to learn where everything’s at.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner is pretty uneventful all things considered. Jimin makes sure to pick a corner out of the way of most of the other pack members, but they still hear the whispers. Halfway through the meal, Yoongi reaches over and squeezes Jimin’s hand as if to say  _ don’t worry about them _ and is a perfect angel for the rest of dinner.

 

The rabbit is delicious and maybe even more so because it was a courting gift. No one’s ever gone out of their way to catch prey specifically for him, and he keeps the bouquet of flowers at his side as well.

 

Taehyung doesn’t stop staring at the couple all throughout dinner, like he’s  _ suspicious  _ of them, and Jimin has to send a questionable look his friend’s way, but Taehyung just sticks his tongue out and lets Jungkook feed him a piece of meat from his fork. Jimin scoffs under his breath but smiles. Leave it to Taehyung to be like this.

 

Thankfully Sehun is absent from tonight’s dinner and so is Chanyeol. Jimin can remember something about an overnight hunt sometime soon. Maybe that was tonight. He’s sort of lost track of time. He eats two portions of dinner, which is unusual, but the omega hasn’t really eaten in the last two days and he’s starving.

 

By the time they’ve finished everything, Jimin collects their bowls and Seokjin makes his way to where they’re sitting. “Jimin-ah, would you mind if I talked with Yoongi?”

 

Jimin keeps the flowers under Yoongi’s care and nods. “Go ahead, hyung. I’ll just go put these away.”

 

He has a hankering of what Seokjin is going to discuss with Yoongi, so he takes his time on his way out. 

 

When Jimin’s gone, Seokjin sits down next to Yoongi and pulls the chair closer. Seokjin clears his throat. “So what were you doing for the past two days?”

 

Yoongi’s knee jerk reaction is to tell Seokjin that’s it’s none of his business, but he bites his tongue. He promised Jimin he would make a conscious effort to not be confrontational. “Being stubborn. . . and an idiot,” he finally says, deciding that humbling himself a bit might be better received.

 

Seokjin nods his head in acknowledgement. “I see. . . so those two days sobered you up? The flowers and rabbit were a nice touch.”

 

“I’d asked Jimin how he wanted to be courted. . . I remembered he said he liked rabbits and flowers. Wasn’t even sure if he wanted to see me again, so I thought they might lessen the blow.”

 

“Are you serious about this, Yoongi? I know you put effort into this, but. . .” Seokjin folds one leg over the other and sighs. “. . . You have to be sure you want this. We can’t have it again where you two separate after breaking your bond. It might kill both of you, and I don’t want you to break his heart again.”

 

Bristling, even though he knows deep down that he deserves this, Yoongi leans back in his chair with his eyes narrowed. “I felt like I was dying out there, every second I was away from him, and I don’t ever want to feel that again. I’m serious about this, about him. I want to make it work.”

 

“Good. I was worried because we didn’t know if you would come back, or if you wanted to try. . . this was all dependent on you, but I’m glad you returned. Assimilating might be difficult, but Jimin is starting to get the hang of reeling you in. Namjoon and I have decided that we’ll let you two sleep together in the infirmary to heal the bond, so long as you keep things  _ chaste.” _

 

The alpha lets out an indignant snort, already rubbed the wrong way that this omega thinks Jimin is ‘reeling him in.’ “I think what happens between me and my mate in private isn’t really any concern of yours.”

 

Seokjin leans back in the chair and purses his lips. “You aren’t mated yet. Most of what you do is my concern, especially because you are not an  _ official _ member of this pack. I know you don’t like me, that’s fine, but don’t forget that I will  _ end you  _ if you do something to Jimin or break his heart.”

 

Yoongi sees Jimin returning with empty hands, and eyes Seokjin cooly. “Duly noted.”

 

Seokjin’s solid expression changes when Jimin returns. It’s amazing how fast he can change appearances, scowling and threatening an alpha one second and then smiling with bright eyes up at Jimin. “Oh good, Yoongi and I were just finished talking. You two can sleep in the infirmary for now, and you can bring your bedding in with you if you’d like. Those cots aren’t really made for two people, but you and Taehyung sleep together every night and you have room for two. Also, check the storage room for clothes that might fit Yoongi.”

 

The head omega stands and walks around the table, ruffling Jimin’s dark hair. “Goodnight, Jimin. I’ll see you two in the morning.”

 

The pair watches Seokjin meet up with Namjoon and Jimin quirks his brows when they hold hands and walk away. That’s uncommon after dinner.

 

“So. . .” Jimin starts, twisting on his heels. “How’d it go?”

 

“Fine,” Yoongi says, but keeps his voice low so no one else hears. “I don't like him. I don’t like being threatened.”

 

The omega chuckles. “Nobody likes being threatened, but maybe it’ll keep you on your toes. C’mon, let’s go find clothes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yoongi isn’t allowed in the omega den for obvious reasons, so it’s Taehyung that helps Jimin with the bedding. Jungkook offered to take Yoongi to storage to find some clothes, which leaves Taehyung free to whine at Jimin without either of the alphas hearing them.

 

“It’s not fair,” the younger omega gripes, hefting an armful of blankets over his shoulder. “You’re leaving me forever!”

 

Taehyung’s being so overdramatic. “I’m not leaving forever, you know where to find me,” Jimin huffs, “besides, once you mate with Jungkook, you won’t be in the den anymore.  _ You  _ were gonna leave me first.”

 

“But who am I supposed to cuddle with at night until then?”

 

“Uh. . . “ Jimin’s stumped there. “Yourself?”

 

“You are the actual  _ worst _ . Why are you my best friend?” Taehyung laments as they make the trek back up to the infirmary, and he wrinkles his nose when they get there. “Why didn’t they give you one of the old cabins? Staying here is so lame.”

 

Jimin rolls his eyes again as he drops everything on the floor and shoves the cots off to the corner to make room for the bed. “They won’t give us the cabin until we mate, you know that.” There are smaller, older cabins scattered around, reserved for mated couples. Since he and Yoongi haven’t mated yet, it would be unfair for them to just get their cabin without following through with tradition. Same goes for Taehyung and Jungkook, though Jungkook seems like the kind of alpha who would want to start from scratch.

 

“It’s nice and cozy in here, a little small but nothing unbearable,” Jimin argues as Taehyung throws all the blankets to the floor. “Besides, it already smells like Yoongi. Why pollute another space?”

 

“You act as though you didn’t spend the last two days holed up in here because it smelled like him and it made you feel better.”

 

“Don’t be so mean,” Jimin whines. “Why don’t you go give Jungkook a hand? Or go out in the woods with him in secret, hmm? To “hunt?””

 

“Jiminnie, I’m  _ offended _ ,” the younger sniffs, busying himself with rearranging the bedding so that Jimin doesn’t see the blush creeping up his neck. A moment of silence passes, and then he caves. “I want to mate him so  _ bad _ ! It’s taking  _ forever _ .”

 

Jimin snickers and crouches down, tilting his head. “So you wanted to pick the perfect spot out in the woods with him so you two can mate? How _ romantic _ .”

 

“W-Well, you two were in the river! Naked!”

 

Jimin blanches. “S-so? I’m not  _ canoodling  _ with him in the forest at night!!”

 

“I’m not  _ canoodling _ !” Taehyung all but shrieks. His voice is at least two octaves higher than normal, which is a good indication that he’s not telling the truth.

 

“You’re  _ so bad  _ at lying! _ ” _

 

Luckily, Jungkook and Yoongi pick this moment to appear in the doorway of the infirmary. The younger alpha has both dark eyebrows raised. “What’s Tae lying about?”

 

Taehyung exchanges a look with Jimin, a plead and a warning, but Jimin shows no mercy as he faces the alphas. ”Tae is lying about you two  _ canoodling _ in the woods at night!”

 

Yoongi actually chokes on a laugh while Jungkook’s neck flushes scarlet. Taehyung wails dramatically and falls back into the nest of blankets, kicking his feet. “I’m disowning you as a best friend, Park Jimin!”

 

“Not allowed!” Jimin shouts back with a loud giggle as he gets on his knees and shoves Taehyung off the blankets. “Now get out of here with Jungkookie and go  _ canoodle _ in the forest.”

 

Taehyung blows a raspberry in Jimin’s direction and huffs. It takes him a minute to scramble to his feet, latching onto Jungkook and dragging him out of the infirmary while Yoongi oversees the whole thing with an amused expression.

 

“You know, that was cruel even for you,” he says once he steps inside and closes the door.

 

Jimin looks up from his spot on the floor, still grinning. “Come on, let me tease my best friend for what he does with his soon-to-be-mate.”

 

“They’re young and full of hormones, you just make it out to be worse than it is because you’re such a prude,” Yoongi teases. In his arms is another change of clothes, and he sets them down neatly on top of one of the cabinets.

 

The omega blows his bangs out of his eyes and sits up on his knees, palms on his thighs. “So what if I’m a prude? You’re a grump.”

 

“A grump?” Yoongi’s eyes flash playfully and suddenly Jimin wonders if this is how the rabbit felt before the alpha pounced. “That's probably the  _ least  _ offensive thing you've called me.”

 

“And I’m guessing most offensive is cute?”

 

“Mmm,  _ cute _ is for pretty little omegas like you.”

 

Jimin flushes hot, warmth creeping over his body within seconds. He fumbles for a moment, feels like prey under Yoongi’s eyes. “I think I liked your old attitude more. . . “

 

Yoongi gets closer, stalking across the floor until he can crouch down right in front of the omega. “Yea?”

 

Jimin leans back and ends up on his rear, hands pressed into the fur blankets underneath him. Yoongi has a playful glint in his eyes. “I-I’m not used to you complimenting me or anything like that. You’re. . . softer.”

 

He doesn’t know how to explain it properly, but now that Yoongi is complimenting him, it feels. . . foreign. Like those words shouldn’t come out of the alpha’s mouth. Not that he doesn’t like what Yoongi’s saying, but it’s confusing when Yoongi speaks to him like that and eyes him like he’s prey at the same time. His wolf doesn’t know what to like more.

 

“You deserve to be complimented. . . every day.” Yoongi leans forward, planting his palms into the bedding on either side of Jimin’s hips. “Can't tell anyone else that I'm soft for you, you'll ruin my reputation.”

 

“Your reputation of being a big bad alpha?” 

 

“Oh, I  _ am _ a big bad alpha. You have  _ no  _ idea.”

 

At that, Jimin laughs, nudging the alpha away with his foot. “Uh huh, okay, big bad wolf. Show me proof sometime and I’ll believe you.”

 

The growl Yoongi let's out isn't threatening but it does something to Jimin’s insides, twisting them just enough to have his heart up in his throat. “Don't play with me, little omega. You might regret it,” he warns, leaning in close enough that Jimin can feel his breath against his lips.

 

Jimin tests the waters. “You don’t scare me.”

 

“I should,” Jimin shivers when Yoongi tucks his face into the crook of the omega’s neck, scenting him. There's still no contact between their bodies, only the alpha's nose and lips barely ghosting over Jimin’s skin. 

 

Jimin would argue that Yoongi should take him out on a date again but Yoongi already brought him flowers and a rabbit, so he doesn’t bother with it this time. But he exhales slowly as Yoongi noses along his shoulder and neck, beginning to scent him. 

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Could eat you up, just like that rabbit. That doesn't scare you?”

 

Jimin shivers again but shakes his head. “You’ll have. . . to try harder than that.”

 

There it is, Yoongi’s mouth on his skin, pressing down gently at first, drawing a ragged breath out of the omega. “You always smell like that other omega,” Yoongi comments, trailing his lips up until they brush against the fluttering skin of Jimin’s pulse. “I don't like that.”

 

The omega tips his head back slightly, letting Yoongi mouth at whatever he wants to touch. “He’s my best friend, been around him for my entire life,” Jimin murmurs, “but now you’ve stolen me from him.”

 

“But  _ he  _ always smells like his alpha, doesn't he?”

 

This time, it's a scrape of teeth. Not hard enough to break skin or to be a proper claiming bite, but enough that Jimin’s whole body tenses. A full body shudder runs down his spine. 

 

“That’s because they  _ canoodle,”  _ Jimin utters, not so seriously, but that’s his best answer.

 

“Then maybe we should  _ canoodle _ ,” Jimin can feel Yoongi’s smirk against his skin. 

 

“Let’s take this one step at a time, don’t be so thirsty.”

 

Yoongi pulls back and he's got this little eye smile that sends Jimin’s heart down into his feet. “Right. Have to properly court you, don't I? Except you didn't mind our kiss earlier. . . How far would you have let me go if your over protective head omega didn't step in, I wonder . . .”

 

“It was just a kiss and it would have been just a kiss,” Jimin retorts, lifting a foot to try and push Yoongi away again playfully. “I’m a prude, remember?”

 

“I'll change that,” Yoongi mutters before he tackles Jimin onto his back, pressing both of them into the fluffy bedding and planting another kiss right on his mouth. 

 

Jimin squeaks in protest, noises swallowed up by Yoongi’s lips. He presses his palms into Yoongi’s chest weakly, but the alpha doesn’t retreat. “H-hyung—”

 

Yoongi growls again, nips at Jimin’s bottom lip. One of his hands is in the omega’s hair, gripping hard enough to keep him in place but not enough to hurt. The whimper he pulls from Jimin almost sends him into a frenzy, eyes amber as he licks his way inside the smaller wolf’s mouth. 

 

Jimin’s lips part and his fingers curl against Yoongi’s solid chest. Yoongi’s tongue collides with his own and Jimin tips his head back against the blankets, but he runs out of breath too quickly and he pants against Yoongi’s mouth with a soft whine.

 

Yoongi presses their foreheads together, chest heaving up and down. “Oh, little omega, the things you do to me.”

 

“I can’t. . . I can’t  _ imagine _ . . . “ Jimin laughs breathlessly, black hair fanning around his head like a dark halo. 

 

One more chaste kiss and then Yoongi rolls over, sprawling out on his back next to Jimin. He lays there in silence until the amber in his eyes bleeds away, just inhaling and exhaling softly. “Was that too much?”

 

Jimin places his hands across his chest. “It just. . . surprised me. You really sobered up those two days.”

 

“I know. I just feel so. . .  _ free _ for the first time in a long time. It's nice, being here with you. I feel like I don't have to be so defensive anymore.”

 

Jimin rolls over and knocks his head into Yoongi’s chest, peering up at him from under his fringe. “I want you to feel comfortable. You were so. . . distant when you were here first, but I’m happy you’re liking me. Liking it here.”

 

He places a hand over Yoongi’s abdomen. “But keep being the big bad wolf you want to be.”

 

Yoongi's hand twitches, reaching up and hovering over Jimin’s like he's unsure what to do, but eventually he settles it over on top of the omega’s. He laces their fingers together, allowing them to stay resting on his belly that rises and falls softly with each breath. 

 

“Well if you woke up in a strange place, a soulmate mark burning into your inner thigh, surrounded by strange smells and wolves that weren't from your pack, how would you feel?”

 

“I know, I know, but I meant after that,” Jimin mumbles, blush creeping along his cheeks when they hold hands. “I guess the time away helped us. It hurt, a lot, but it helped.”

 

“I thought I could fight it at first,” Yoongi admits, closing his eyes. “I've endured a lot of pain, so I didn't think it would be any different. But it  _ was _ different. It made me realize I don't have a life without you.”

 

Jimin’s heart thuds in his chest. “Am I that irresistible, hyung?”

 

“Yah, you brat,” Yoongi chuckles, eyes still closed. “You're so full of yourself now.”

 

The omega shrugs and uses his free hand to pull the blanket up towards their chests. “Can’t help it. You’re giving me an ego.”

 

Yoongi doesn’t say anything else, just scoops Jimin in closer with his other arm, effectively tucking the smaller wolf into his side. He falls asleep like that. His grip on Jimin’s hand going lax. Soft, raspy breathing noises spill out of his slightly parted lips.

 

Jimin is lulled to sleep by Yoongi’s heartbeat and soft noises, curled up against his side with their fingers still woven together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to follow us on our [tumblr](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/) and ask us anything you'd like or give us feedback on this or anything else <3


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!
> 
> This chapter is kind of all over the place event-wise but everything's pretty important for the future. A lot happens here, but we're getting somewhere finally after 6 chapters lol.
> 
> This includes a Taekook POV as well for all of those who wanted more from them.
> 
> (Sorry there's a cliffhanger at the end but the chapter was an 8k beast without one....)

As luck would have it, Taehyung begins to show signs of having a heat not even twenty-four hours after Yoongi’s return. He’s affectionate enough on a normal day, but pre-heat Taehyung to exceptionally cuddly. If he isn’t clinging to Jungkook, nosing along the alpha’s neck, he’s hanging off Jimin, complaining about how hot he feels and how his head hurts.

 

As wolves mature, their heats and ruts usually come and go with the cycle of the moon. A full moon means a stronger pull to mate, often sending alphas into a rut and omegas into a heat. It’s not a full moon, but wolves in their late teens and early twenties are prone to off cycle heats and ruts, so it’s really not a cause for concern.

 

Pre-heat symptoms usually last a day, and they consist of feverish symptoms, a need for physical contact, and nesting, among other things. Jimin’s helped Taehyung through heats before, but with Yoongi here. . . well, he can’t stay holed up in the omega den until Taehyung is back to normal.

 

It’s the first time that they’ll be apart for a heat, and Taehyung pouty about it. “Just one night, Jiminnie, come _ on _ .”

 

Jimin’s been careful to keep Taehyung away from most of the alphas, including Jungkook, and right now has the two of them safely in the omega den while Taehyung pushes and pulls his blankets and pillows around, making a comfortable nest.

 

“Yoongi hyung has already said he doesn’t like when I smell like you so much, imagine me coming back tomorrow morning  _ reeking  _ of you. Have someone else help, like Baekhyun, or Jongdae.”

 

The younger omega huffs, picking up a pillow and putting it to the side. “If I was mated this wouldn’t even be a problem . . .” he mumbles under his breath, looking at the arrangement of bedding with a critical eye.

 

Jimin’s brows furrow and he kicks at Taehyung’s thigh. “You just reached the age for mating, don’t give me that. Jungkook just  turned, what, 19? He’s barely there. And if you were mated anytime sooner, I would be all alone in here because you  _ abandoned me.” _

 

“Yea, but I’d be about to get a real knot, so who’s the real winner here.”

 

_ “Taehyung!”  _ comes a properly scandalized voice from behind, and Jimin turns around to see Junmyeon near the entrance of the cave with a shocked expression, like he had just found out someone broke the rules or said something nasty. 

 

Jimin turns back to his best friend and in a mocking voice goes, “ _ Yeah, inappropriate.” _

 

“Okay, but do we all remember the time I was in the woods and saw Yifan hyung and Junmyeon hyung  _ canoodling _ ?” Taehyung asks with an innocent smile on his face. “Junmyeon hyung already gets a knot—”

 

Junmyeon splutters and Jimin has never seen someone blush so fast before. “ _ Kim Taehyung!  _ Do  _ not  _ make me go tell Seokjin!” he all but shrieks, but even Jimin’s stifling a giggle behind his hand.

 

“Maybe he needs one to loosen up a little,” Taehyung stage whispers behind his hand in Jimin’s general direction, eyes sparkling mischievously.

 

Junmyeon storms out of the cave following the omega’s giggling, leaving them alone for the time being. Taehyung’s rude during his heat, has absolutely no filter at all, and Junmyeon is probably going to complain to Seokjin or maybe even his mate, Yifan, about the issue. Not like anything’s going to happen.

 

“What’s with you and the obsession over a knot??”

 

“Let me  _ live _ ,” the younger omega pouts, “I’m in pre-heat. I’m about to be screaming for one soon enough.” There’s a pause, where Taehyung decides one of the blankets is bunched up too much and he reaches over to smooth it out with the palms of his hands. “Do you think Jungkookie has a big knot?” he continues, as if he's discussing something trivial, like the weather. “I think he does.”

 

Jimin gags and he too, looks properly scandalized. Junmyeon would rather dig his own grave and lay in it than here what’s coming out of Taehyung’s mouth.

 

“O-oh my  _ god,”  _ he wheezes, “I don’t— I can’t even—”

 

“I think I could take it,” Taehyung continues conversationally. “You’re gonna have to tell me all about it when Yoongi hyung finally knots you.”

 

At that, Jimin sputters and flushes. He hasn’t thought that out yet. “I’m not telling you  _ anything.” _

 

With a groan, Taehyung flops back into his back and rolls around until he finds a comfortable spot. “Why did I pick the absolute  _ worst _ best friend in the world?”

 

“ _ I’m  _ not the worst. You are. You’re telling me stuff I don’t want to ever know.”

 

With a dramatic sigh, Taehyung flicks his fingers and wrist. “Fine, go then. Shoo. Run off to your soul mate while I lay here and suffer alone.”

 

Jimin blows a raspberry at Taehyung before scurrying out of the cave, trying to rid his memory of whatever Taehyung’s said to him in the past ten minutes of his visit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

While Jimin’s been gone, occupying himself with Taehyung, Yoongi’s been stuck in the infirmary having a little “chat” with Namjoon. The visit was unexpected, the other alpha just knocked and came right inside without any prior notice.

 

Up in the mountains, acting the way Namjoon was could be seen as a challenge, and Yoongi has to make a conscious effort to keep himself from growling as the pack’s head alpha takes a seat in one of the infirmary chairs.

 

“Is there something I can help you with?” He fights to keep the tone of his voice even, even though his wolf has hackles raised. He  _ promised _ Jimin he would make an effort, and starting a fight with the pack’s head alpha probably wasn’t the best idea.

 

Namjoon seems relaxed, but it could just be a facade. The alpha maintains a casual posture, hands resting on his legs, but his back is straight and his head is held high. “How is it so far, being with Jimin-ah? Being here again?”

 

“It’s . . . fine,” Yoongi says slowly, folding his arms over his chest and eying Namjoon from his perch on the cot. “I’m on my best behavior.”

 

“Well, that’s good, and that’s one of the reasons why I’m here.”

 

Yoongi tries not to grumble. 

 

“I just. . . I need to make sure that you’re here to stay, that you won’t be up and leaving. I know that it’s different here, there’s still a lot for you to comprehend, but I’m going to be honest with you; you’ll have to suck up your pride and socialize with the other alphas and the rest of the pack. They don’t know you,  _ I  _ don’t know you, and if you don’t like my mate, that’s fine, you have your reasons. But you need to understand that you belong here now, with Jimin, and we function differently than your old pack. It’ll take time to get accustomed to, but it’s what you’ll have to do.”

 

The smaller alpha grits his teeth, knows that this is what Jimin wants, so he bobs his head once. “That’s fine, I understand. I’ll try to find ways to integrate.”

 

Namjoon purses his lips in debate before relaxing. “I also would like to have the reassurance that you aren’t going to be starting anything with anyone. Especially Sehun and his outbursts. He’s a jackass, he’d try to claw me out for telling you this, but he’s part mountain wolf. Mother was from here, father was from there, he left after he got his mother pregnant and that’s the end of it. I find it a little ironic how you two are the ones butting heads.”

 

Yoongi circles his tongue inside his cheek. Come to think of it, he’d thought the young alpha reminded him of someone. Honestly he’d lashed out because he knew that Sehun was mostly right. Wolves in the mountains didn’t hold mating bonds in the same high regards as this pack did. It wasn’t unheard of for alphas to take multiple mates, drop them whenever they felt like it.

 

“I see. I’ll. . . do my best,” he finally says. Knowing that Sehun is lashing out from being hurt, being raised without a father, is something he needs to remember the next time that mouthy little pup chooses to lash out at him. If he’s part mountain wolf, it isn’t the last time they’ll butt heads. Yoongi can almost guarantee that.

 

It’s at that moment the door opens and Jimin’s head of fluffy dark hair pokes in, the omega stopping when his eyes fall on Namjoon conversing with Yoongi. He has a hand on the door, unsure of what to do, but Namjoon stands from the chair and motions for Jimin to come inside. “I just finished talking with Yoongi, came at the right time.”

 

The alpha turns to Yoongi on his way out. “Don’t forget what we talked about, alright?” he points a finger at the other alpha before closing the door behind him, leaving Jimin standing there in front of the wolf, fingers flicking his long fringe out of his face.

 

“Stern discussion?”

 

“Yea,” Yoongi mumbles, “you could say that.”

 

Jimin shuffles forward, standing at the edge of the cot pushed against the wall, their makeshift bed now taking up most of the space. “I’m sure it was necessary and I’m glad we both got our business done. I’m going to avoid Taehyung as much as possible until his heat is over hopefully.”

 

“A heat? That’s why you smell,” Yoongi replies with a wrinkle of his nose.

 

“He’s going through pre-heat now, built himself a nice little nest. He’s not very happy with me for not helping him this time, but whatever. I don’t want to listen to him when he’s on his heat.”

 

The omega sighs and ambles towards their bed, flopping down on it with a little huff as he nuzzles into the pillow. “He made Junmyeon hyung storm out of the cave. It was funny, though.”

 

“He seems like a handful. I doubt that little alpha of his has what it takes to deal with him. . . He’s too mouthy.”

 

“He’s not that bad, but he’s really bad when he’s on his heat. He’s  _ so _ bratty!” Jimin whines in frustration. Taehyung’s a bitch to deal with during that cycle. “Jungkook isn’t really a baby anymore. I’m sure he’ll know what to do when Tae gets out of hand.”

 

The alpha unfolds his legs, climbs of the cot and kneels down right on the edge of their makeshift bed. “Please, have you seen the way that little alpha pup looks at your omega friend. He’s so whipped it isn’t even funny.”

 

Jimin turns his upper body and head so he’s peeking up at Yoongi. “So? I’m sure you’ll be whipped for me eventually,” he hums cheekily.

 

“You cocky little brat,” Yoongi growls, rocking forward on his hands so he looms over this future mate, silver fringe hanging in his eyes.

 

The omega blinks up at the alpha and chuckles. “I’m not scared of  _ you.” _

 

“So you’ve said.” Yoongi crawls forward, stalking, until he properly looms over Jimin, caging him in with his arms. 

 

Jimin rolls over so he’s no longer on his side but on his back, chestnut eyes blinking up at Yoongi. His heart thuds, bond tugging him towards the alpha. “You’re too short to scare me.”

 

That’s when Yoongi strikes, moving quicker than the blink of an eye, his mouth closed around the fluttering pulse point at the side of the omega’s throat. His teeth dig in, a warning, a display of dominance reminiscent of when they were pups and didn’t know their place.

 

With a stuttering gasp, Jimin jerks underneath Yoongi, having forgotten the feeling of teeth on his throat. He and Taehyung used to do this all the time, did it whenever Jungkook was around and tried to compete with each other on who could try and bite the alpha first, but that was when they were just pups. 

 

They’re not pups anymore.

 

Jimin nudges Yoongi back with a hand to his chest and wrinkles his nose. “You’d  _ better  _ not leave any marks—”

 

Yoongi digs his teeth in harder until he hears the omega whine. Just shy of breaking the skin. He holds the younger there until he stops squirming, hands still fisted in the front of Yoongi’s shirt. It’s only then that he pulls away, licking over the red skin almost apologetically.

 

The bite mark burns, but it’s not unpleasant. Jimin’s never felt that way before, not even when Taehyung’s bitten him like this when their rough housing went too far. He clasps his hand over his neck. “Y-you left an actual  _ bite mark?” _

 

“It’ll fade,” Yoongi looks way too pleased with himself, still poised above Jimin, asserting himself as the dominant wolf.

 

“Jerk,” is all an embarrassed Jimin can come up with as he bends his legs and forces Yoongi away with his knees. “If Seokjin hyung sees this. . . “

 

“Then what. You’re going to be my mate. What does it matter what some other omega thinks. It’s none of his business.”

 

“He’s not just some  _ other omega _ . I’m a prude too, remember?” 

 

“Not for long,” Yoongi says confidently, settling down into the blankets. “Plus, what does it matter really? Shouldn’t you be proud to wear my mark?”

 

Jimin flushes and rolls over, very aware of the bite mark on his neck. “I guess. . .” he mumbles. “But since I was around Tae, my cycle might be affected because of him. That always happens. I just don’t know when I’ll go into heat. It’s like, a mystery.”

 

“I’m pretty regular with my ruts now,” Yoongi offers, “usually around the full moon, about every other cycle.”

 

“Good, that means I won’t have to deal with that until next month,” Jimin breathes, laughing nervously. That would not be fun.

 

Flopping down onto his side, Yoongi smiles wolfishly. 

 

“I’ve never dealt with a rut before.”

 

“No,” Yoongi deadpans, “you don’t say?”

 

Jimin rolls his eyes until they’re focused on Yoongi. “You ass,” he huffs, “and you’ve dealt with a heat before?”

 

“What if I have?”

 

The omega’s lips pout, but only  _ slightly.  _ “That’s not fair. . .”

 

With a slight down-up motion of his shoulders, Yoongi shrugs. “It’s not like it is here. Omegas don’t help each other through their heats. It isn’t allowed.”

 

Jimin ambles up on his elbows. “What? Not allowed? That’s ridiculous. You’re going to have so many unwanted pregnancies—”

 

“The omega doesn’t always end up pregnant,” Yoongi shrugs again. “But a lot of pups just don’t make it up in the mountains. It’s too cold, they’re too weak. . . It’s never been an issue.”

 

Jimin’s brows pinch together and his fists curl against the blankets. “That’s awful and such a waste. I can’t. . . I can’t believe you  _ lived there. . .” _

 

“It’s how we live,” Yoongi’s tone borderlines a warning, “how my ancestors lived. We’ve never known another way.”

 

That isn’t enough to satisfy Jimin or make him feel any better. It’s just so  _ appalling  _ that they have these practices. Why would an omega ever want to live there for their life if they had nothing for them?

 

“I think I’d rather die than live there,” Jimin mumbles as he falls back on the bed. 

 

“You probably would have died,” the way Yoongi says it so matter of factly is a little unsettling. “Either that or you would have had your mouthiness beaten out of you. My father. . . isn’t a tolerant man. He’s not like Namjoon. His word is law.”

 

Jimin shifts, glancing up at his mate. The topic is unsettling. “You secretly like my mouthiness, don’t lie.”

 

“It’s—” Yoongi obviously struggles with his choice of words, breathing out of his nose once with a laugh. “—one of your more endearing and most frustrating qualities.”

 

The omega’s glad the subject has shifted, because now he feels like he can manage a proper smile, though only a flicker of one. “I knew you liked my sass.”

 

“I said nothing of the sort.”

 

Jimin scooches closer. “You  _ implied  _ it.”

 

The alpha wrinkles his nose, “You wish. What I should do, is wrestle you into submission properly.”

 

“. . .Maybe in the future.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, after wriggling out of Yoongi’s hold in bed and promising him he’d be back, Jimin slips out of the infirmary and decides to check up on Taehyung in the den. When he gets there, however, he discovers that Taehyung is not in his nest,  _ where he should be. _

 

A wave of mild panic takes over Jimin as he backtracks out of the omega den and resorts to his sense of smell instead. He knows Taehyung’s scent, has been around it since the younger was born, and he finds himself breaking into a run towards the forest chasing after cinnamon and. . . alpha musk.

 

_ You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. _

 

Jimin almost stumbles over a fallen log but regains his balance and storms through the forest until he’s right on top of them.  _ Them.  _ “Taehyung!” the omega calls, and when he thinks he hears muffled voices nearby, he doesn’t care about privacy as he bursts into a clearing and finds Taehyung and Jungkook together on a blanket, another thrown on top of them to protect whatever modesty they have left.

 

Out of breath from the run, Jimin’s chest heaves.

 

“ _ Oh my god _ , did you seriously—”

 

His chestnut eyes fall on the dark ring of teeth marks poking out from Taehyung’s nape and that’s all he needs before he screeches the other’s name into the forest.

 

Jungkook is the one that looks up first, eyes pure gold. His top lip curls back over his teeth and a growl rumbles out of his mouth. Alphas are extraordinarily possessive and protective after mating, and Jungkook is no different. 

 

“Jungkookie,” Taehyung’s voice is muffled as he sits up on his hands, blanket dropping low around his waist. “Knock it off. S’just Jiminnie.”

 

Jimin stops the moment Jungkook growls because he knows better than to fuck with an alpha after mating, but when Taehyung is able to calm him down, Jimin approaches. He doesn’t know what to say. His mind is just a fuzzy blur.

 

He does jab a finger at both of them and he can’t tear his eyes off the identical marks on their necks. “You. . . how. . .” Jimin stutters, throat tight and tongue thick in his mouth. “You just. . . just mated? Taehyung, this isn’t—”

 

Jimin doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say. 

 

When the younger omega rubs the sleep from his eyes, he smiles up at Jimin with the same boxy smile he’s had since they were pups. “Yea, we mated,” he confirms, nuzzling up against Jungkook, his  _ mate _ . “I feel. . . so much better now. Whole.”

 

“You’re not supposed to leave the den or  _ mate _ , without—without Seokjin or Junmyeon hyung’s permission—”

 

The smile fades from Taehyung’s face. “Yea but. . . I got tired of waiting. And who knows when my next heat was going to come. Jungkookie and I talked about it the last few weeks. We’re happy.”

 

Jimin’s glad that Taehyung’s happy, he really is, but at the same time he feels as if this is irresponsible and he’s a little ticked about not being included in the discussion. They’re best friends, after all, so why couldn’t Taehyung confide in Jimin about what he was planning to do?

 

“I just don’t want you to get in trouble, but Seokjin and Junmyeon hyung are going to tear you out for this. You could have. . . you could have told me. . .” the last part is mumbled, but still loud enough for the two to hear it. 

 

Taehyung brushes the tips of his fingers over the mating mark, still dark and fresh on the side of his throat. “I don’t care if we get in trouble,” he says, voice wavering a little. “And—and I tried to talk to you about it but. . . but then Yoongi hyung got here and you didn’t seem to want to hear it and—”

 

“ _ Taehyung.  _ It doesn’t matter if Yoongi hyung took up my time, you had plenty of opportunities to tell me about this. I’m not that mad but. . . I would have liked to know. We’ve helped each other through every heat and knowing you wouldn’t need help anymore would have been. . .nice.”

 

This whole time, Jungkook hasn’t spoke but makes sure that he’s touching Taehyung as much as he can. Sensing his mate is getting upset, he noses against the curve of his jaw, keeping gold eyes trained on Jimin. “I think. . . you should leave,” he says quietly. “We’ll come back to the camp in a little while.”

 

“Jungkook—”

 

“You’re upsetting him,” Jungkook continues. His tone is even, but his eyes hold a warning. 

 

Jimin’s hands curl in fists but he backs down reluctantly. “. . . Fine. But you should still have told me, both of you.”

 

He turns away from the two and something he doesn’t like bubbles in his stomach. Taehyung has a mouth, he can speak, but instead possessive Jungkook has to get in the way. He’s ticked off, stomps through the forest, crackling twigs and leaves under his feet, plowing through the forest and reaching the pack within minutes. 

 

Some mill about, minding their own business, and Jimin sort of wants to let Seokjin or Junmyeon know what happened but he decides that it’s better if Taehyung and Jungkook do it themselves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yoongi shifts in his sleep when Jimin shuts the infirmary door a little too hard, mumbling a meek “sorry” as he kicks off his shoes and slides back into bed with a low rumble. The alpha turns over, pressing his nose into Jimin’s shoulder. “Where’d you go? You . . . smell.”

 

Jimin feels more at ease with Yoongi, but he does smell. He smells like an in-heat, mated omega and faintly of a mated alpha. “Went to go check up on Tae. He and Jungkook were in the woods, they mated, Jungkook shooed me away. I can bathe later.”

 

“Coulda told you that was gonna happen.” Subconsciously, Yoongi throws an arm over the omega, trying to cover up the foreign scents with his own.

 

“Well I knew it would happen but. . . I wish he would have told me. We tell each other  _ everything.”  _ Jimin sighs and rolls over, letting Yoongi drag him closer a few inches. 

 

“Do you not like his alpha?”

 

“No, I like Jungkook, but he’s usually. . . not like that. He doesn’t talk to me like I’m a stranger. He’s possessive, I get it, but still. . . I’m not a threat and he should know that I’m a little upset with them.”

 

It’s just a difficult situation and Jimin doesn’t want to be a bitch about it. He exhales deeply. “It’s whatever. Seokjin and Junmyeon and Namjoon hyungs will scold them for it. As long as Taehyung’s happy, I’m happy.”

 

“Sounds like you need to convince yourself of that,” Yoongi’s voice murmurs against Jimin’s skin.

 

Yoongi’s breath is warm where it fans out across Jimin. “Taehyung didn’t tell me, that’s why I’m upset. But he’s finally found his mate and he finally got that knot he wanted.” The last bit makes Jimin snort softly. “We can take a bath later, if you want.”

 

“Bath now. Don’t like you smelling like another alpha.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

And that’s how they find themselves in the river. 

 

Dragging Yoongi out of bed this early is a feat, but Yoongi’s awake and alert because he just wants the faint smell of Jungkook off the omega as soon as possible. 

 

After making Yoongi turn around again while he undresses, Jimin slips into the water and wades over to where the alpha is, leaning against the rocks on one side of the riverbed expectantly.

 

“You know, you’re going to have to get over me seeing you naked. What are you going to do when we shift together?”

 

“I’m going to make you face away from me during that too.”

 

“You’ve got to be the only wolf still concerned about modesty.”

 

The omega sticks his tongue out. “Prude is the word you’re looking for.”

 

“Get clean, little omega,” Yoongi orders with a cluck of his tongue, sinking lower in the water until it brushes over the tops of his shoulders. “You smell.”

 

Jimin grumbles but disappears below the water completely for a few seconds before emerging again, hands shoving his hair away from his face. He wipes his face of any excess water and sinks down to his chin. “. . . Maybe I don’t feel like it.”

 

With one arched brow, Yoongi wades forward. The water sloshes against his chest until he nearly face to face with Jimin. “You’ll do as you’re told,” he murmurs, looking more amused than anything.

 

Jimin peeks up at Yoongi through the pieces of wet fringe hanging down and he tries to conceal his smile under the water. “Or else….?”

 

“I’ll have to make sure that you smell like me.”

 

The omega sits back. “Then give me some space and maybe I'll wash up.”

 

“Maybe I should do it,” Yoongi steps forward, hands disappearing under the water. The tips of his fingers brush against the curve of Jimin’s waist softly, almost as if he’s asking permission. “Or maybe you like being dirty.”

 

Jimin’s breath hitches momentarily but he doesn't move away from Yoongi’s touch, giving him permission. “Maybe I like both.”

 

“Will you be good for me?” The alpha's hands hold him in place, tongue flicking out over his lower lip. 

 

“I can try.”

 

It's hard to look Yoongi in the eyes when there's so much  _ want _ reflected in his blown out pupils, but Jimin holds his gaze as the alpha draws him up and out of the water until they stand face to face. One of Yoongi’s hands cups at the curve of his jaw, rough pad of his thumb smoothing over his cheekbone. “That's all I ask.”

 

Jimin’s nose brushes against Yoongi’s and he reaches out automatically to slide a hand over the alpha’s waist. They stare at each other for a few seconds, but it's Jimin who makes the first move. He leans in, pressing their lips together, and he's sure actual sparks tickle his skin when they kiss.

 

Those sparks turn into fireworks flickering behind closed eyelids as Yoongi takes control, tilting his head and licking over the seam of Jimin’s bottom lip until the omega lets out a soft noise. With his lips parted, Jimin mewls as Yoongi licks into his mouth. He's weak in the knees as their tongues slide together, clinging desperately to his soulmate to keep from falling.

 

But it feels  _ so _ good that he doesn't stop, not even when Yoongi sucks on his tongue and then scrapes his pointed canines over the smooth sweep of Jimin’s bottom lip. 

 

“Y-yoongi,” Jimin breathes, breath shaky, but he doesn't back away. Instead, he leans forward, pressing his chest to Yoongi and relishing in their contact. 

 

The second kiss steals the air right out of his lungs, pours fire into his veins, and when Yoongi growls again —possessively— Jimin’s inner wolf whines, eager to submit. 

 

His legs feel like jelly and his fingernails scrape along Yoongi’s ribcage, arching towards his soulmate as his teeth nip against the alpha’s lips. Jimin’s breathless, panting softly, and pulls away about an inch to catch his breath. Yoongi’s not any better, chest heaving up and down, water caught in the edges of his lashes, eyes amber. 

 

“Be mine,” he rasps, smoothing his thumb over the jut of Jimin’s cheekbone again. 

 

“I'm already yours.”

 

“Forever?”

 

Jimin shudders from the implication and he leans into Yoongi’s touch. “Forever.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Taehyung’s mind is pleasantly blissed out, buzzing from the endorphins released during mating. Jungkook is solid, smells so good, like home, like  _ mate _ . The omega can’t help but let out a contented little sound when he burrows his face into the crook of the young alpha’s next. “Don’t wanna move,” he murmurs, rubbing his foot back and forth on the curve of Jungkook’s naked calf.

 

Jungkook has an arm around Taehyung to keep him close. He’s extremely possessive over Taehyung, wants to just lay here with him forever, but it’s almost evening already and they need to return before dinner. “But we have to go back,” the alpha murmurs as he presses a kiss to the top of Taehyung’s head, “even though I don’t want to, we have to head back.”

 

Grumbling, the omega sits up, wincing as the skin of his neck pulls around his newly formed mating mark. The skin is still raw and broken, shows the perfect indents of Jungkook’s teeth. “We could just stay here. . .?” he offers, beaming down at the alpha to try and coax him into drawing out their time in the woods a bit longer.

 

Jungkook sighs and ambles up on his elbows, and it’s incredibly difficult to resist Taehyung’s puppy eyed stare, can  _ feel  _ the tug of him wanting to give in through their newly formed bond, but there’s a sliver of resistance that makes him sit up and grab for their clothes from the previous night.

 

“It’s almost dinner, the hyungs will be looking for us. . .”

 

Taehyung reaches out, pawing at Jungkook’s shoulder until he turns around. “We’ll just get yelled at,” he coos, crawling over and pushing Jungkook back down to the forest floor. 

 

The alpha rumbles low in his chest and stares up at Taehyung, curling his fingers around his mate’s arm. “We’ll get yelled at either way. Jimin hyung already yelled at us, and your heat is at bay. . . for now. We can come back after dinner.”

 

“How are you the responsible one of the two of us?” Taehyung leans down, brushes his nose over Jungkook’s jawline, kisses the soft spot behind his earlobe.

 

“I’m not in the middle of my heat.”

 

“If I’m lucky at all, you’ll go into your rut soon.”

 

At that, the alpha chuckles as he slips into his pants and hands Taehyung his clothes. “I don’t know if you’ll be saying that after you deal with a rut. Then again. . . I don’t know what it’s like.”

 

He stands, muscles sore from laying on nothing but blankets on the hard forest floor for half a day. “Do I need to carry you?”

 

“I’m not some fragile omega that can’t—” A pained whine escapes Taehyung’s mouth when he tries to stand, pouting with his gaze on the crushed grass and leaves. “Can you give me a piggy back ride?”

 

Jungkook smiles wide, biting back a smart comment. “Of course.”

 

After Taehyung dresses, Jungkook does give him a piggy back ride to the pack, reassuring Taehyung that after dinner and hopefully after avoiding Seokjin hyung’s wrath, they can return and have some more alone time with each other. The common area is suspiciously empty considering how close to dinner time it is. The hunting group must not be back yet, and neither are Jimin and Yoongi for that matter.

 

“Let’s get some food and leave before—”

 

“ _ Jeon Jungkook! Kim Taehyung!” _

 

Both of them freeze the second they hear Seokjin’s shrill voice.

 

Jungkook barely has time to set Taehyung down and place a protective arm around him before Seokjin is steamrolling towards them, long legs carrying him far. The alpha tries not to shrink back, but it’s almost second nature for him to back down when around Seokjin; the omega, after all, sort of took care of him when his parents weren’t around. Jungkook knows not to push it around this omega. 

 

He curls his fingers tightly around Taehyung, eye color wavering gold, but Seokjin doesn’t even catch the hint. 

 

“You. . . you two. . .” Seokjin’s teeth grit, and his eyes flash when he notices the marks on their necks. The omega’s face is pink, but not with embarrassment. “ _You_ _mated without our permission? And_ you snuck out of the den? Are you two _crazy??”_

 

He’s almost livid, and Taehyung swallows thickly. Namjoon’s nowhere to be seen but he must be judging the couple incredibly hard wherever he’s hiding.

 

“Hyung. . .” Taehyung’s voice is small, “you knew we wanted to. I just—my heat. . . and we didn’t wanna wait—”

 

Seokjin reels on Taehyung and Jungkook’s lips curl. “ _ It doesn’t matter _ if you didn’t want to wait! You still have to tell us, Junmyeon or me or Namjoon. You can’t. . . you can’t just up and  _ leave  _ in the middle of the woods to fuck—”

 

The omega closes his eyes and huffs in exasperation before fixing his eyes on them and correcting his vocabulary. “— _ mate.” _

 

“Well, we did. We mated s-so if you wanna yell at us some more, then go ahead. It won’t change anything.” Taehyung tries to be strong, but his bottom lip wobbles until he feels Jungkook’s grip on his arm tighten.

 

Seokjin’s hands curl against his sides. He doesn’t want Taehyung to cry, he’s fragile right now, but this is a big deal for not only them, but the entire pack. He sighs and cards his fingers through his hair, pressing the edge of his palm against his forehead in thought. “You just. . . you need to be  _ responsible.  _ Both of you. You aren’t pups anymore, so quit acting like it. Going out in the woods without permission to mate is unacceptable but what’s done is done. The next time one of you has a heat or a rut,  _ tell. Me. First.” _

 

Not wanting to fight anymore, Taehyung nods. “Yes, hyung. We will.”

 

Even Jungkook nods, but rubs Taehyung’s upper arm reassuringly. “Did the hunting party make it back yet?” he asks, trying to change the subject.

 

The head omega seems a little rattled but he drops his hand, letting it smack against his hip. “No, but Namjoon has gone to wait for them. I don’t want to start dinner until—”

 

A series of shouts pierce the air from the mouth of the camp’s entrance. It sounds like an escalating argument, and then it sounds like Jimin screaming and that’s enough to snap Seokjin into action. 

 

“The two of you stay here,” he barks out before taking off towards the sound of the scuffle.

 

“As if,” Taehyung mutters, tugging at Jungkook’s arm for the alpha to lift him up. “That sounded like Jiminnie, we gotta go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter was everywhere but it will all make sense! Promise.
> 
> As always, please comment and leave kudos for us if you continue to enjoy the series and come follow us on our [tumblr!](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/) <3


	7. 7.

Yoongi and Jimin make it back to camp just in time to see Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin, and several other wolves appearing out of the tree line. The hunt looks like it was a success. Several of the younger alphas and betas are dragging deer behind them in addition to lots of rabbits and even some fish.

 

Sehun and Yoongi haven’t seen each other since the pack meeting, but the tension is palpable the instant the two alphas lock eyes.

 

“Yoongi. . .” Jimin says quietly, lacing their fingers together and squeezing once. “Don’t.  _ Please _ .”

 

The silver haired alpha’s mouth twitches once, a reflex of wanting to curl his lip back over his teeth in a dominant snarl. But with Jimin at his side, Yoongi visibly swallows and averts his gaze as they continue walking into the camp.

 

“Surprised to still see you hanging around, mountain wolf,” Sehun calls out across the clearing, a sneer twisting his features into something ugly. Jongin elbows him once, mumbling under his breath, but the young alpha doesn’t take notice.

 

Jimin is afraid Yoongi will turn and lash out again, but he just squeezes the omega’s hand harder and shoulders on, ignoring Sehun completely. It makes Jimin proud, heart squeezing in his chest because Yoongi is trying so  _ hard _ for him.

 

But, Sehun is young and headstrong, doesn’t know when to back down. Jimin knows that Sehun is coming off of his first rut, so he’s been a real knothead the last week or so and it isn’t helping matters. 

 

“Hey, I’m  _ talking _ to you!” Sehun yells, and it’s easy to hear the irritation bleeding through his words.

 

“It’s fine, Jimin,” Yoongi says out of the side of his mouth. “Just gonna ignore him.”

 

Jimin seems nervous, a little on edge, but it’s when Sehun pushes away from Jongin and heads in their direction does Jimin tighten his grip on Yoongi even more. “Y-yoongi—”

 

Sensing the omega’s anxiety, Yoongi turns, immediately placing himself between the approaching alpha and Jimin. They aren’t properly mated yet, but Yoongi already knows he’d protect Jimin with his life.

 

“What,” Sehun barks out, eyes bleeding into gold, “you too good to fucking talk to me? Just because Namjoon is protecting you—”

 

“I thought,” Yoongi interrupts, voice low and threatening, “that I told you to stop barking, you mouthy little pup.”

 

That’s what does it. Sehun shifts, smoothly shrinking down and bones cracking as his human body turns into his sleek brown coated wolf. He’s all teeth when he lunges, and Yoongi shoves Jimin back  _ hard _ , letting Sehun’s front paws plant in his own chest.

 

Jimin falls against the ground and he can’t even scrabble back in time before Yoongi’s shifting as well with Sehun on top of him, clothes ripping and bones cracking with the change. Yoongi barely has time to react, let alone wriggle free, before Sehun is snapping at him full force with his teeth, claws threatening to tear into Yoongi’s silky fur when they roll away in a bundle of fur and teeth. 

 

The other wolves around them are more or less in shock, just standing by idly while the two engage in their scuffle. “ _ Yoongi! _ ” is all Jimin can scream out when he sees blood, but he can’t tell whose blood it is that’s splattered over the dirt and grass. He’s frozen in terror, heart in his throat at the sight of his soulmate all teeth and claws—

 

The sleek, dark red of Chanyeol’s wolf streaks across the grass. Jimin hadn’t even noticed the beta shifting, but he barrels right into the fray. For a moment, Jimin thinks that maybe the two valley wolves will overwhelm Yoongi, but it becomes clear that Chanyeol is trying to help  _ Yoongi _ , who is pinned under the weight of Sehun’s bulkier wolf, snapping and twisting and trying to get free.

 

Chanyeol snarls and mouths at the back of Sehun’s neck, biting down and dragging the younger alpha away as best he can. A sharp yelp punctuates the air, and Sehun flings Chanyeol away like a ragdoll, enraged that a beta would get involved.

 

Jimin’s shocked by the current change of events but when Chanyeol hits the ground rolling, his feet move and he scrambles over to him, hesitant to touch him but he runs his fingers over the beta’s flank with shaking fingers. Voices sound from behind and Jimin whips his head around to see Seokjin, Taehyung, and Jungkook entering the clearing, and the elder omega is completely  _ floored  _ by what’s happening.

 

Yoongi and Sehun are still fighting, there’s more blood, and Jungkook has the audacity to grab Jimin by the arm and pull him away from Chanyeol just as the red wolf stands up, shakes out his fur, and fixes Sehun with a steely gaze. Jimin wrestles around in Jungkook’s hold, but he’s handed off to Taehyung and it seems like Jungkook’s about to jump in the fray too, eyes flashing gold—

 

Out of nowhere, a blur of gray and brown joins the fray and Sehun is all but plowed over from the force. It’s  _ chaos.  _

 

Jimin’s breath catches in his throat when he realizes that the wolf on top of Sehun is Namjoon. The alpha has Sehun pinned underneath him, and he’s nowhere near gentle; his claws sink into Sehun’s flesh and his jaw locks around the younger alpha’s shoulder and neck to beat him into submission. 

 

Chanyeol has blood all over his muzzle, but wisely stays back while Sehun struggles but eventually goes limp in Namjoon’s hold. Yoongi hasn’t moved since Namjoon stepped in, the only sign of life is his chest heaving up and down under his silvery fur.

 

Taehyung’s too concerned with Jungkook about to jump in that Jimin is able to easily slip away from him and dart towards Yoongi. He nearly trips over himself to get to him, but he crouches down over Yoongi and he can almost  _ feel  _ his pain when his eyes land on all of the claw marks and bite marks littering the alpha’s body.

 

Seokjin rushes over once the fight is over and Sehun is knocked down a peg. “Right when he’s healthy, he gets hurt,” the omega breathes as he checks the state of the wounds. “We’ll have to carry him back. Can you do that?”

 

Jimin sniffles, wipes his face with the back of his hand, smearing Yoongi’s blood across his cheek. “Y-yeah,” he whispers, and he reaches underneath Yoongi to scoop up his lower half while Seokjin gently cradles his head, the silver wolf twitching and groaning as he’s shuffled off towards the infirmary, amber eyes flickering back to where Sehun is on the ground on his back, belly up, tail and ears tucked as Namjoon leers over him with his teeth bared. 

 

They’re able to haul Yoongi into the infirmary, but since the cots are pushed away and their bed is in the way, they set him down on the hard floor closest to the herbs and Seokjin rummages around for anything that might help while Jimin places Yoongi’s head in his lap gently and cards his fingers through whatever clean fur he can touch. Seokjin clatters around making a paste to stop the bleeding and Jimin helps keep the alpha still while Seokjin swipes over the injuries with the salve.

 

Yoongi jerks and whimpers each time Seokjin presses the salve into his wounds, but he doesn’t snap or bear his teeth like he had the first time Jimin found him bleeding and in pain.

 

“The wounds aren’t deep, thank goodness,” Seokjin breathes and moves to grab a clean cloth. “Mostly scratches it looks like, superficial.” He dampens the cloth with a bit of water from a clay jug and swipes it over the dark blood staining Yoongi’s light silver coat. His lips press together in a fine line as he surveys a scratch down the side of Yoongi’s muzzle. 

 

The alpha’s noises quiet and then die down altogether, but Jimin can feel Yoongi’s muscles trembling as Seokjin gets to work wiping him as clean as possible.

 

“Jimin-ah, I’ll leave some bandages for you here and the rest of the paste. He can shift, in fact I think it would be better to heal as a human, so once he has you can finish patching him up. Just be careful with this one on his face. You might have to bandage over his eye. Looks like a claw caught him on the eyelid. Any deeper and. . .”

 

It’s left unspoken just how  _ bad _ these injuries could have been. Even though they’re nothing like what Yoongi had come to them with all those weeks ago, Jimin now feels a dulled down sensation of every cut and scrape and puncture like it’s on his own skin. With his bottom lip drawn up between his teeth, Jimin softly rubs just at the base of Yoongi’s left ear, happy to see the alpha’s eyes sliding shut with his touch.

 

“He’s a stubborn one,” Seokjin says as he stands, but there’s almost a note of affection in his voice compared to how he’s usually spoken of Yoongi. “He didn’t start this whole mess, did he?”

 

“ _ No _ , it was Sehun. Anyone will vouch for that, hyung. It wasn’t Yoongi. He was trying to ignore Sehun, but— but he just kept  _ pushing _ and then all of a sudden he shifted and he was coming right at us—” Jimin’s voice gets higher and higher, his grip on Yoongi tightening as the panic bubbles up inside him, wondering if Namjoon thinks Yoongi was the one to pick the fight.

 

“Okay, it’s okay, shhh,” Seokjin placates him, nothing but warmth in his eyes. “You stay here with Yoongi-ah. Make sure the bandages aren’t too tight. I’ll go see what happened outside. Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll talk to Joon.”

 

The head omega makes sure that there’s a clean damp rag and the jar of salve nearby before he takes his leave, shutting the door firmly behind himself.

 

Now that the adrenaline is beginning to wear off, Jimin can feel his own hands start to shake, his bottom lip begin to tremble. It had been terrifying,  _ terrifying _ to watch Yoongi fighting Sehun: all teeth and claws. Sehun could have  _ killed _ him— No,  _ no _ . Yoongi was strong. Had lived through many, many fights before that Jimin only saw the scars of now. He hadn’t backed down, not even when challenged by another alpha, but Jimin knew that it was because Yoongi was protecting  _ him _ . 

 

It’s enough to bring tears to his eyes. 

 

Jimin bends and buries his face in Yoongi’s fur. “I’m—I’m so sorry.”

 

The silver wolf makes a rumbling noise in his chest, shifting until Jimin gets the hint and loosens his grip. It only takes a few seconds for the alpha to return to human form, laying on his side with his legs tucked up, barely preserving any sort of modesty. Dozens of new cuts and scrapes litter his body, standing out stark and bloody against his pale skin. 

 

“Don’t— apologize,” he mutters, wincing with the effort of speaking, curling up even more with his head in Jimin’s lap.

 

The omega grabs one of the blankets from their shared bed and settles it over Yoongi’s nude form, then cards his fingers through the alpha’s hair. 

 

Part of Yoongi’s hair framing his face is matted with blood and Jimin can see that Yoongi can’t really open one of his eyes, a long scratch traveling from his cheekbone to the area separating his brows. Yoongi’s eyelid was only scraped over, but Jimin grabs the bandage and brushes Yoongi’s fringe back so he can begin patching up around the area, gentle with everything. 

 

“I don’t know if that’s going to leave a scar or not,” Jimin admits, worrying his lower lip between his teeth once he’s finished with the bandage over Yoongi’s eye. Hopefully everything heals but. . . he can’t say for sure. Not yet. 

 

“M’already all scarred up. One more don't matter.”

 

“But that doesn’t mean you should get even more scarred up. I don’t. . . I don’t like seeing you get hurt.”

 

“This is nothing,” Yoongi boasts, wincing when Jimin presses more salve into the claw mark over his collarbone. “I've had worse. Don't worry your pretty little head about me.”

 

Jimin doesn’t seem reassured as he rubs more salve over the claw marks. “But I felt it,” he murmurs, “when I was next to you, I could feel the pain. The stinging of the cuts and all of the other marks like they’re on  _ me _ and I was  _ scared.  _ Sehun could have done worse if. . . if Chanyeol hadn’t stepped in or Namjoon hyung. . .”

 

He can’t help but worry; not when he just witnessed his soulmate in a fight against a bigger, stronger wolf, and when he can  _ feel  _ the injuries, though it’s just a dull sensation. 

 

“You. . . could feel it?” Yoongi sounds taken aback by this new information. “God, if I would have known—”

 

The omega shakes his head and rests his hand over Yoongi’s ribcage. “Only when I was close to you. I guess I was so terrified that I didn’t even notice until I saw the damage. It didn’t hurt a lot but. . .” he narrows his eyes, focusing on a long gash along Yoongi’s back before staring at him. “. . . our bond is stronger than we think it is.”

 

The alpha grunts quietly, letting Jimin finish his work until all the deeper scratches are hidden behind strips of cloth. “I didn't want to fight him,” Yoongi says softly. “I shouldn't have stooped to his level but—”

 

“If you hadn’t fought back, he would have hurt you more or even killed you.”

 

They don’t like the sound of that, but it’s true; if Yoongi had not shifted the moment Sehun lunged for them in his wolf form, Sehun would have ripped out Yoongi’s throat even if Yoongi refused to fight back. It’s unnerving to think about, but that’s reality. 

 

Or, what would have been reality.

 

Jimin sets the bandages aside, as well as the salve, and nudges the blankets higher on Yoongi. “Namjoon hyung is going to handle it. You just have to stay in here and heal, okay? I’ll be here too as much as possible.”

 

“Okay. . .” the alpha agrees, eyes getting heavy. “You're not hurt are you? Didn't mean to shove you so hard but I wanted to get you out of the way. . .”

 

“M’not. It surprised me, but you did what you had to do. So. . . thank you. . . for that.”

 

“Not gonna hurt you again,” Yoongi promises, turning to bury his face into Jimin's side. 

 

Jimin automatically reaches out to run his fingers through Yoongi’s silver hair, comb through the strands while he dips his other hand in water and starts to rub away the blood smear on his cheek from Yoongi. “ _ You  _ had better not get hurt again.”

 

Yoongi's voice is muffled. “Can't make any promises.”

 

“You can try,” the omega mumbles, wiping his wet cheek with the back of his sleeve. “You’re tired. Go to sleep.”

 

With a little cajoling, Jimin is able to help Yoongi onto their make shift bed. Sure some of the blankets will have to be washed after, but it's better than sleeping on the hard floor. 

 

“Knew you cared about me,” Yoongi teases as they settle into the blankets together. 

 

Jimin doesn’t want to get his clothes bloodied, so he scoots away from Yoongi and curls up on the opposite side of their bed. “I do. But you’ll have to stay over there, I don’t want blood to get everywhere. And you’re naked.”

 

“Afraid you won't be able to control yourself?”

 

Jimin wrinkles his nose. “You wish, one eye. Go to bed.”

 

“. . . Fine.”

 

_______

 

Over the course of the next couple of days while Yoongi heals, Jimin finds himself either spending time with the alpha to keep him company or socializing with the other omegas in the den. They miss him, of course, and Taehyung’s going to be leaving soon now that he’s mated to Jungkook. Jungkook wants to build their own cabin, but they still have time to make decisions. Seokjin and Namjoon already have a lot on their hands and building plans for another cabin aren’t on top of their list of priorities. 

 

Taehyung is still holed up in the omega den (reluctantly) until everything is figured out but he’s gone off somewhere one day and Jimin thinks he should go find him, keep him company unless he’s with Jungkook, but the only other omega in the den is Baekhyun and Jimin’s noticed recently how  _ down  _ the usually exuberant omega is. 

 

They haven’t talked much since Yoongi showed up, and Jimin has sobered up enough to realize that their lack of communication is sad, especially because it revolves around a  _ beta.  _ Baekhyun’s situated near the middle of the cave and Jimin cautiously approaches until he’s standing above the brunette.

 

“Um. . . wanna talk?”

 

Baekhyun is nesting, gently maneuvering blankets around his little sleeping area, which means that his heat must be coming soon. When he looks up it seems like it takes conscious effort to turn his lips up into a smile. “Hi, Minnie. You aren't with the mountain wolf?”

 

Jimin hasn’t heard Baekhyun’s voice in a long time, except for his shrill laughter sometimes whenever they’re at dinner. “No, I spend too much time with him while he’s healing. He’s boring.”

 

He takes a seat in front of Baekhyun, making sure to not disturb his nest. “I’m sorry we haven’t talked lately. . .”

 

“It's okay, you've been busy lately. Hey, hand me that pillow will you?”

 

Jimin reaches behind to grab said pillow and hands it to Baekhyun, watching quietly as the omega fusses with it. Definitely a sign of upcoming pre-heat. The silence is slightly awkward and Jimin clears his throat. “How are. . . you and Yeollie?”

 

At the mention of the beta, Baekhyun sighs. “I don't know. . . He needs time. I think. . .he loved you. Still does.” His fingers tighten in the pillow. “I think that's why he jumped between your mountain wolf and Sehun, why he put himself in harm’s way. Because he doesn't want  _ you  _ to hurt.”

 

Jimin shifts. He had hoped that Chanyeol had moved on, but when he jumped straight into the fight with Sehun, it was clear that Chanyeol was not just doing it because he wanted to break it up. Jungkook was close to stepping in, but his reasons were different from the beta’s.

 

“I don’t want him to love me, I want him to love  _ you,”  _ the omega mumbles, voice soft, vowels a little slurred. “You like him. I never liked him the same way you always have and I wanted to give you that chance but he isn’t following through. . .”

 

“It's okay. You can’t make someone feel how you want them to. . . I'm not mad at you or at Chanyeol, but it still kind of hurts, knowing that I'll always be the second choice.”

 

Jimin inches forward and clasps a hand over Baekhyun’s knee. “Don’t think of it like that. You have your chance now, he knows you like him. I don’t want you to miss the opportunity because Chanyeol’s a great guy and he’s perfect for you. He gives you piggy back rides all the time, I can’t even get Yoongi to do that.”

 

That makes Baekhyun giggle, shaking his head with a genuine smile on his face. “Because your mate is always getting himself in trouble. Plus he's so. . . Skinny, and small.”

 

“He’s a troublemaker, but so are you. You and Taehyung.”

 

“Don't lump my bratty little cousin into the same category as me!” Baekhyun retorts, elbowing what he can reach of Jimin. 

 

Jimin laughs and he nudges Baekhyun’s legs away. “But you both act the same. I thought you would be the one to mate with someone and get in trouble but  _ no _ , Taehyung did—”

 

“Oh, my stupid little baby cousin,” Baekhyun tuts. “I wish I could have been there to see Seokjinnie yelling at them. . . I know Jungkook is going to be good for him, though. I'm happy for them, even if it was reckless.”

 

“Are you going to be all alone in here without him? Without me?”

 

The thought is sobering and Baekhyun swallows. “I thought I'd be mated by now,” he admits. “Maybe have a family. . . I feel like I'm the oldest omega still in the den. But I guess that means I get more space, and I don't have to listen to you and TaeTae snore.”

 

Affronted, Jimin scoffs. “I do  _ not _ snore. Tae snores, not me. You can ask the alpha I’m stuck with, he’ll vouch for me.”

 

“I'm sure there hasn't been much  _ sleeping _ going on,” Baekhyun teases, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

Heat creeps to Jimin’s face and he shoves Baekhyun away. “We haven’t  _ done anything.  _ I don’t even let him see me naked when we bathe. I make him turn around.”

 

“Oh my  _ god _ , Minnie,” Baekhyun almost chokes. “You do  _ not _ —”

 

“I do. He hasn’t seen me naked before.”

 

The older omega’s laughter dies down and he shakes his head with an exasperated look on his face. “You're  _ soulmates _ . How have you not jumped on his knot yet?”

 

“Gosh, what’s with you and Taehyung and knots?” Jimin whines. “Thanks to Taehyung, my cycle is going to come soon. . . and I’m not sure if I’m ready for it.”

 

“The way TaeTae talks about it, fucking an alpha on your heat is a mind blowing experience.”

 

“I haven’t had the chance to have Tae tell me about it, but I think I’ll take a pass on that discussion.”

 

“Well I'll just be in here, suffering through my heat alone,” Baekhyun sniffs, turning back to his nest and pushing at a mound of blankets with his foot. 

 

“I’m sure someone will help you. You and Tae used to help me all the time with mine. . .”

 

Oh, those days. Where all three of them helped each other through their heat and made fun of what they said or did while heat-inebriated.

 

“I'm getting too old for this . . .” Baekhyun mutters, looking at Jimin and flicking his wrist a few times. “Go on, get out of here. I'm sure you've got better things to do than sit in here with me all day.”

 

“You’re acting like Seokjin hyung, you’re not old,” Jimin mutters as he stands. “Guess I’ll go pay Chanyeol a visit.”

 

“I think he'd like that. He worries about you.”

 

“And I worry about you, being cooped up in here all the time like a hermit. Like Yoongi.”

 

Baekhyun’s little button nose crinkles. “Don't compare me to that mountain wolf,” he teases. 

 

“You’re both small and short,” Jimin chortles as he ducks out of the cave with a grin, leaving Baekhyun alone in his little nest.

 

________

 

Now, Jimin knows he’s not supposed to enter the beta’s den, especially when he smells like another pre-heat omega, so he has to stand outside the den and have another beta go inside and grab Chanyeol for him. The omega stands there off to the side, digging the sole of his foot into the dirt outside the cave entrance before he smells Chanyeol coming. 

 

Jimin lifts his head and smiles meekly at Chanyeol when he steps into the sunlight. He’s got a pretty nasty cut along his nose, though it’s covered with a thick bandage similar to the ones Yoongi has on. Seokjin must have come at one point over the course of the past few days to grab bandages for Chanyeol, or maybe Namjoon, because even the alpha must be injured from plowing into Sehun head on.

 

“Hi,” Jimin says meekly. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I'm okay,” Chanyeol assures him, touching once at the bandage on his face. “How's Yoongi?”

 

“He’s better than he was before. Just have to keep him inside for awhile. Thank you for stepping in, by the way. I’m sorry you had to get hurt from it. . .”

 

“It's nothing really. Sehun was way outta line. Yoongi didn't deserve that. Makes the pack look bad.”

 

“Did you. . . did you really do it for Yoongi, though?” 

 

Jimin hates to make Chanyeol uncomfortable, but something is itching under his skin, his curiosity bubbling just beneath the surface. As expected, Chanyeol looks a little taken aback. He blinks once, twice. 

 

“I didn't want Sehun to hurt him. The poor guy's been through enough.”

 

“Did you not want me to get hurt?” Jimin watches Chanyeol’s mouth open and close and the omega sighs and rubs his arm. “Yeollie, I’m only asking because I talked with Baekhyun. This whole thing is a mess between the three of us and I don’t want it to be. I know you didn’t jump into the fight just because Yoongi’s been through a lot.”

 

Chanyeol’s quiet for a minute, looks uncomfortable. “You'd be devastated if something happened to him,” he finally says. “You were so sick when he left the first time, all I could think about was how much pain you'd be in. . . I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen to you.”

 

Chanyeol’s so unselfish and caring that Jimin’s heart aches for him. “I can’t thank you enough for how much you’ve taken care of me, I really can’t. You’re such a great person,” Jimin closes his eyes for a second and breathes in, breathes in the lingering coconut of Chanyeol’s scent he’s grown so used to over the years. “But I don’t want you to just be focused on me. You know there’s already someone who wants your attention, and I’m only a distraction.”

 

At this Chanyeol actually flushes, red dusting the tops of his cheeks. “I know. . . old feelings die hard I guess. I mean, I'm really happy that you found your soulmate, I am. It's just— it's hard. I do like Baekhyun. He's sweet and funny and. . . pretty adorable. I'm just. . . I don't know. Scared I guess.”

 

The admittance of Chanyeol at least  _ liking  _ Baekhyun makes Jimin feel less guilty. “Don’t be scared, he’s waiting for you. He’ll give you time. But he’s in preheat right now, and I think maybe spending a little time with him when he’s like that will make it easier for you two to connect.”

 

“You think so? He's been distant since the fight. . . I thought maybe he was mad at me.”

 

“He’s not mad at you. I think he’s just a little nervous, so he’s been cooped up inside the den waiting for his heat. There’s still time to talk before it happens, though. You should clear the air with him.”

 

“You're right,” Chanyeol mutters. “I should. Do you think he'd come out to see me?”

 

Jimin smiles. “Of course. Just say ‘Baekhyunnie’ and he’ll come right out.”

 

Chanyeol grins. It's good to see him smile. “He’ll punch me for calling him that.”

 

“He secretly likes it, I’m sure.”

 

Watching Chanyeol amble off in the direction of the omega den makes Jimin happier than he thought it would. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are good wolves that would make an excellent match, and Jimin hopes they all can put this bit of awkwardness behind them once and for all. 

 

_________

 

Over the next week or so, Yoongi lounges around in the infirmary letting all of his injuries heal. He’s not allowed to leave without supervision from Jimin, which Yoongi thinks is stupid because he’s “not some damn wandering pup.”

 

Which is true, but for all they know, Yoongi could fall or something and hurt himself  _ again  _ because apparently the only thing he can do besides eat and sleep is injure himself.

 

He’s been stuck inside for the entire week and he’s restless, but he can only get permission to leave from Namjoon and they don’t know when Namjoon is going to drop in one day until the head alpha just knocks on the infirmary door and comes inside.

 

Jimin’s reading a book on the bed next to Yoongi who is absent-mindedly listening, but the alpha’s eyes flicker over to the intruder when the door closes behind him.

 

“Sorry to bother you, but I figured now is the right time for us to discuss things.”

 

“Bout damn time,” Yoongi mumbles under his breath. 

 

Jimin closes his book and when Namjoon’s not facing them, searching for a chair, he lightly smacks Yoongi on the shoulder with the book to reprimand him. Namjoon saved his ass, he should be more thankful.

 

“We weren’t doing anything, no worries,” Jimin responds, setting the book down when Namjoon places the chair down a few feet away from the bed on the floor. 

 

The head alpha looks tired; the bags under his eyes are darker than usual and his eyes lack their typical brightness. He’s got some still-healing scratches on his arms and there’s a large patch of gauze on his shoulder.

 

“I’d like to come in here with some good news, but unfortunately, I don’t think I really have any.” 

 

Namjoon crosses one leg over the other before continuing.

 

“I’ll just get straight to it. Mountain wolves were spotted on our borders before your fight with Sehun and yesterday Luhan and Minseok were marking our territory like usual when they said they saw two or three wolves on our forest boundary with them. They didn’t engage and they ran off when they were spotted.”

 

“Probably looking for me,” Yoongi says with a sigh. “When they didn't find my body. . . they gotta be suspicious that I'm alive somewhere.”

 

Jimin twitches with concern and he reaches out to place a hand on Yoongi. 

 

“That’s what I was worried about,” Namjoon admits, running his fingers over his face then in his hair. “Our scent is hiding you well, but you can’t hide forever, unfortunately. It’s only a matter of time before they discover you’re here. We can only protect you if you become a member of this pack, but I fear that will only infuriate them if they find out. Jimin, how far away is your next heat cycle?”

 

The omega blinks when he’s addressed but both Namjoon’s and Yoongi’s eyes are focused on him. “U-uhm,” Jimin clears his throat and racks his brain, “within the next two weeks. Maybe. Being around Taehyung and then Baekhyun really affected me, so it should be coming soon.”

 

Namjoon places his hands in his lap and exhales through his mouth. “If you two mate, Yoongi will technically be labeled as a pack member. It. . . it might be best if you two officially mate. But that’s a decision you have to make on your own, this is one I can’t force.”

 

“Well I don’t wanna hide,” Yoongi says, sitting up to engage a little more. “If they want a fight I can give it to them. I don’t want them making trouble here. It’s probably my hyung’s thugs trying to cover their asses. . . I don’t want to push Jimin into anything he doesn’t want yet.”

 

“Yoongi. . .” Jimin glances over at him. “You’re in no condition to fight yet. If you couldn’t even fight Sehun, how do you expect to fight any others?”

 

He doesn’t mean to take a jab at Yoongi’s pride, but he’s only being truthful and realistic. Yoongi is not ready to fight the mountain wolves, especially not on his own. 

 

“Jimin’s right. It’s too dangerous, we need to settle down and prepare first. They haven’t tried chasing after us or actually wandering on to our border, but we don’t have all the time in the world.”

 

As expected, Yoongi bristles a bit, as he always does when anyone mentions anything about him being weak. “Settle down and prepare for what? What you need to do is get control of your own pack members before you think about doing anything else.”

 

Jimin flashes a warning look at Yoongi and Namjoon bristles as well, shoulders tensing and brows pinching together for a moment. “There is nothing else I can do for Sehun. You want to know why? My father, before I took his position, made a promise to Sehun’s mother before she died. She wanted him to make sure that no matter what her son did, no matter how much trouble he gets himself in, he’ll always call this pack home. And he made that promise. I hated Sehun when I was growing up, saw how much of a brat he was, but I would be too if my mom died when I was a pup and I had no father to look up to. Sehun looked up to  _ my  _ father because he didn’t have one. He’s bitter about his life and from what he’s told me, he thinks you’re going to do the same to Jimin because you’re a mountain wolf. It’s an odd way of pack protection, I’ll admit.”

 

Jimin knows this story, but Yoongi doesn’t, and it’s important that he understands why Sehun will not receive any worse punishments. 

 

“I reminded him of my father’s promise and although he knows I’m supposed to uphold it, the next time he steps out of line I  _ will  _ remove him from this pack because three times is untolerated. You stay your distance, be publicly affectionate with Jimin while Sehun’s around, and he’ll leave you alone.”

 

“That won’t be a fuckin’ problem,” Yoongi growls, settling back and shifting closer to Jimin subconsciously. It’s clear he isn’t completely satisfied with the outcome, but he won’t make a scene or go against Namjoon’s word.

 

“Good. I’ll keep you updated on whatever we find, and I’ll leave you to make your decisions regarding Jimin’s upcoming heat. You know where to find me if you have any questions.”

 

“Thank you, hyung. Please get some more sleep.”

 

Namjoon sets aside the chair and when he turns around to leave, he looks back at Jimin and smiles. It’s probably the first time Yoongi has ever seen the alpha smile, but it knocks him down a peg on the scale of the  _ head alpha attitude. _

 

“Uh-huh. Will do.”

 

The door closes behind him and Jimin scoots closer to Yoongi when Namjoon’s gone. The alpha easily rests his arm over Jimin’s shoulder, like he’s done it a thousand times before. It’s easier to have physical contact now, the bond craves it. “What are you thinking?”

 

“About. . . mating?”

 

“About everything he said. You seem anxious. I don’t know. I can feel it.”

 

That’s right, their bond channels their feelings to each other. 

 

“I’m anxious because I don’t want you to get hurt again but also because my heat is coming. It’s. . . it’s a lot on my mind.”

 

Yoongi hums, lets them sit in silence for a moment. Comfortingly, he rubs at Jimin’s shoulder with the palm of his hand. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve told you that.”

 

Jimin leans into Yoongi, resting his cheek on his shoulder. “I try not to, but I feel like the second I take my eyes off you, you’re going to fall on some rocks or something and I’m going to have to nurse you back to health again.”

 

“I’m not  _ that _ bad. I’m not some clumsy pup that needs mothering.”

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

“If you want pups to mother, I can arrange that.”

 

Jimin’s head tilts upward and his eyes are wide and he tries to hold back a surprised snort. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Oh?” Yoongi arches the one eyebrow that’s visible. His other eye still concealed behind a clean bandage and gauze. “Wouldn’t I?”

 

“Not on my first heat,” Jimin murmurs back, “sorry.”

 

Uncharacteristically, Yoongi sticks out the little pink of his tongue and nudges Jimin to the side, rocking them back and forth. “You do. . . want pups? Eventually?”

 

Jimin can’t help but smile shyly. “Every omega wants pups. I just. . . haven’t thought about it as much as Taehyung, for example. But I do want pups in the future. If you want to have pups.”

 

“Okay.” That’s all Yoongi says, but the gummy smile he gives Jimin says more than words ever could.

 

_________

 

In the days that follow, Yoongi heals. Jimin makes a conscious effort to keep the alpha away from Sehun, but thankfully they both play nice and ignore each other for the most part. Namjoon’s threat seems to have knocked a little bit of sense into the unruly alpha and he’s presumably much more docile than before.

 

Although the fact that he seems to be constantly smelling like Jongin also might have something to do with that. 

 

Taehyung, however, falls sick. Jungkook is beside himself with worry, petitions Namjoon to let him start work on their cabin so that he has a space to take care of Taehyung properly instead of letting him writhe about in the omega den without him. 

 

At first, Seokjin thinks that it’s some sort of flu. Taehyung can’t keep anything in his stomach and it’s especially bad in the mornings. He’s fatigued, only seems to brighten when he sees Jungkook. Otherwise the normally exuberant omega is quiet, subdued, and tired.

 

But the treatment that Seokjin gives him —herbs and a special tea— doesn’t really do anything for him, and Jimin is beginning to seriously worry.

 

It’s when over a week passes that Seokjin comes to the realization that Taehyung  _ isn’t _ suffering from some sort of sickness:

 

_ He’s pregnant. _

 

Seokjin confides in Jimin one day about his conclusion and the omega is  _ floored. _

 

“What. . . what do you mean? You don’t get pregnant when you’re knotted for the first time, that’s impossible. Unless—”

 

The older omega just gives him a  _ look  _ and Jimin pales. 

 

“He got  _ knocked up?” _

 

“I wish I could say I was surprised, but when it comes to Taehyung and Jungkook, nothing really surprises me anymore,” Seokjin replies. “I just. . . I can sort of  _ feel _ it. Minseok was almost the same way when he and Luhan had their first pup.”

 

Jimin would be lying if he said he was surprised too. “Thanks, hyung. I’ll check up on him.”

 

He leaves Seokjin and heads into the omega den. Taehyung’s the only one in here, because the other omegas prefer to not be around someone who they think is sick. When one gets sick, they all get sick. 

 

“Tae?” Jimin calls as he steps towards the back of the cave, finding his best friend curled up on his bed with a bucket next to him. He doesn’t dare go near it.  “How are you feeling?”

 

“Kinda like shit,” Taehyung’s voice is barely above a whisper. He sounds so small. “I’m scared.”

 

Jimin sits down at the edge of the bed and curls his knees to his chest. “Why? You should be. . . happy.” 

 

He’s expecting Taehyung to already know the cause of his morning sickness.

 

“I don’t know if I’m. . . if I’m really sick or— Jin hyung said he thinks I might be pregnant and I’m so scared that I’ll get happy, get really excited and tell Jungkookie, and then maybe— maybe I won’t be.”

 

Jimin’s heart drops in his stomach. 

 

This is supposed to be a joyous moment, it’s the moment Taehyung has been  _ waiting  _ for. But there’s always that lingering fear in an omega that they’ll be pregnant one day then they won’t be the next. 

 

It’s a very sensitive subject to discuss, but it’s even harder for Seokjin, who has experienced it for himself; unfortunately, more than once. 

 

A majority of pack members know of what happened to Namjoon and Seokjin. Those who don’t know always wonder why they don’t have pups, why they won’t start a beautiful family, but they just. . . they don’t  _ know. _

 

Seokjin’s infertile, and the times where he has become pregnant, he’s lost the pup or pups. Almost two times as of now. He was depressed after each time, but Namjoon was there for him every step of the way. He was Seokjin’s pillar of strength, reassured him that Seokjin didn’t need to give Namjoon pups to feel fulfilled, because Seokjin just being his  _ soulmate  _ was more than enough.

 

Any pregnancy discussion leaves Seokjin uncomfortable and gloomy, respectfully so. Which is why as soon as Seokjin told Jimin that Taehyung was pregnant, Jimin didn’t say anything else. 

 

He knows that Seokjin is going to have to sober himself up for the coming months because he will have to help Taehyung through his pregnancy. He was there for Minseok when he had his pup despite his personal complications and he’d be there for Taehyung and Jimin without hesitation.

 

“Tae. . .” Jimin starts, and he moves closer to rest a hand on Taehyung’s shoulder. “Don’t be scared. You shouldn’t be scared, you’ve been looking forward to this for so long. Jungkook is going to be happy, and you’re both going to get through this. Don’t think about what could be wrong, you’re healthy and young and there’s nothing wrong with you, okay? You’re going to have those twins you’ve always wanted.”

 

Taehyung sniffs and looks up. “I just, I thought I had a little more time. I don’t know if I’m ready. No one gets pregnant when they mate.”

 

Jimin brushes some hair away from Taehyung’s face. “How many times did you let him knot you, Tae? Be honest. I know it was more than once.”

 

“More than once.” Taehyung at least has the decency to look a little bit sheepish, smiling a bit, and rolls onto his back, placing a hand over his still flat stomach. “I can’t believe that there could be a pup in there.”

 

Again, Jimin’s not surprised. “I know you told me you were excited for a knot, but gosh, you’re so reckless,” he laughs, and he crawls over and stares at Taehyung’s stomach. “. . . or maybe two pups.”

 

“I’ll be happy even if it’s just one,” Taehyung murmurs, still keeping his hand over his belly. “But I don’t know if I should wait to tell Jungkookie. It’s still so early. . .”

 

“He’s worried sick over you, he’s trying to convince Namjoon to start building your cabin but now that you’re pregnant, it’ll take too long to build your own this year. I think you should tell him when you see him next so you two can prepare together at the same time.”

 

“You’re right. We should probably take one of the empty cabins. Maybe we can be neighbors? You and Yoongi are going to mate soon right? You smell like pre-heat.”

 

Jimin chuckles and fiddles with his thumbs. “Because of you and Baekhyun, it’s coming early. And Namjoon suggested we mate as soon as possible just for our own safety but. . . but I do want to mate with him. We’re soulmates after all, and we’re stuck with each other, so why not get the official business out of the way?”

 

He feels Taehyung’s eyes on him and he shifts. “And I think I’m going into pre-heat now. . . all I want to do is cuddle with him and kiss him and make my nest. But we haven’t even see each other  _ naked  _ yet and I don’t know how this is going to work but I sort of do want to get intimate with him and—”

 

He shuts up.

 

“Am I talking too much?”

 

Taehyung’s eyes look brighter than they have in days. “No, no! It’s adorable. Don’t worry about never seeing each other naked before, you’re not going to care when you’re in the throes of heat anyway.” The omega sits up, props himself against the pillows. “What position do you wanna try first? Jungkookie and I did it doggy style first, but then riding is also fun—”

 

Appalled and blushing mad, Jimin shoves Taehyung and whines loudly. “Tae! That’s so inappropriate, I  _ don’t _ want to know that. I’m not going to tell  _ you _ how I’ll have sex with someone!”

 

“I’m just trying to help you,” the younger whines, kicking at his best friend with his foot. “We’re  _ supposed _ to tell each other this stuff. I mean, I’d recommend letting him get it from the back first, or maybe missionary. But riding might be a bit much. You can take him  _ deep _ —”

 

This time, Jimin lets out more of a screech and he kicks Taehyung back. His face is bright red. “I-I didn’t ask you! W-we’ll just. . . just do whatever, I don’t know, but don’t expect me to tell you what happened when we do mate. You’ll see the mark and that’s it.”

 

“You’re  _ no _ fun at all!”

 

“My sex life is going to be private, as it should be. You don’t hear anyone else openly talking about their sex life. . .”

 

“Because everyone knows not to talk about it around  _ you _ ,” Taehyung says, sticking out his tongue. 

 

“That’s good, then. They can converse all they want to you about how they have sex.”

 

“You’ll see. It’ll be different after you finally get a knot.”

 

Jimin stands up and scoffs. “We’ll see about that. Now, I’m going to go back to Yoongi hyung and try and forget everything you said to me because I won’t be able to look at him without being super embarrassed.”

 

“I’ll bet Yoongi hyung has a really big—”

 

“ _ Taehyung!” _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much happened this chapter! let's us know what you thought below in the comments or on our [tumblr](bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com) :D


	8. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoonmin finally does That™

 

Jimin has been undergoing the pre-heat phase for a couple of days now and it’s only a matter of time before his real heat comes. Until then, all he does is nest, read books, and chat with Taehyung or whoever else is willing to talk to him while Yoongi is outside the infirmary. Now that he’s healed and restless, Yoongi explores the innermost parts of their territory either by himself or with others, an attempt to get Yoongi to socialize with pack members he doesn’t explicitly know.

 

Seokjin has already OK’ed Jimin and Yoongi’s potential mating, offered his advice on the matter, and reassured Jimin that it’s not as awkward as Jimin might think it to be. He also warned against ending up in Taehyung’s situation due to carelessness, but Jimin’s positive he doesn’t need to worry about that. He has other concerns.

 

One of his concerns is his nest, no matter how trivial that might seem to Yoongi. Jimin has made a huge mound out of their original bed, other blankets from the infirmary piled up around them, and Yoongi finds it endearing but also a little _strange._

 

“I just don't understand _why_ there's so many blankets. Wasn't our bed good enough before?”

 

The way that Yoongi says ‘our bed’ sends goosebumps rippling up and down Jimin’s arms as he smooths his fingertips over one of the many pillows.

 

“It’s just. . . it’s a thing omegas do,” Jimin replies, fiddling with the blankets. It’s summer and the air is warm, but he _has_ to have a nest right now. He’d rather sweat his ass off in his nest than have none. “Just a natural instinct to make our living space as comfortable as possible in case we do have pups. I’ve been doing it since my first heat.”

 

“It's cute,” Yoongi’s voice is at his ear, the warmth of the alpha’s chest pressing against his back, arms around his waist. “It's perfect.”

 

In this stage, Jimin practically melts like putty when he’s this close to Yoongi. He leans into his touch, rests his head on the alpha’s shoulder and nuzzles into him, inhaling sandalwood thickly. “You smell so good. . .”

 

When Yoongi chuckles, Jimin feels it vibrating through his whole body. “Isn't that supposed to be my line to you, little omega?”

 

Jimin keens. “Beat you to it.”

 

The alpha tenses, then releases his hold on Jimin. Steps back, leaving Jimin shivering. “It's close, yea? Your heat?”

 

It takes him a little bit to answer, but Jimin sinks against the nest and nods. Everything smells like Yoongi. “Yea. ‘Nother day or two.”

 

“Is there anything you want to do before it comes?” Yoongi’s eyes have had orangey amber veining in them for the last few days, and it's only getting worse. “Because I'm guessing we’ll be holed up in here for awhile once. . .”

 

“Stargaze,” Jimin babbles, and Yoongi quirks a brow. “I wanna stargaze. I like doing that before my heats, makes me calm. And. . . I wanna do it. . . with you.”

 

“Then let’s . . . stargaze,” Yoongi laughs. “Any special place you wanna go?”

 

“The meadow. It’s the best place for it. We can. . . we can go after dinner.”

 

Yoongi leans forward, looming over Jimin and caging him between his arms. “Whatever you want.” Maintaining eye contact for as long as possible, Yoongi drags his nose over the curve of Jimin’s shoulder. “Because once your heat hits, you're _mine_.”

 

Jimin shudders, inner wolf tingling. Wherever Yoongi touches, his skin burns pleasantly. “I only want to be yours.”

 

“Good.” Yoongi nips at him playfully but pulls away and swats at the omega’s inner thigh. “Let's get together whatever you want to take with us before dinner. Your nest can wait.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner, Jimin and Yoongi gather their things and prepare to leave for the meadows. Seokjin asks where they’re going out of curiosity, but doesn’t press when Jimin says “stargazing.” Yoongi has some of their blankets slung around his shoulder and Jimin’s got pillows tucked under his arms and Seokjin finds it cute that they’re going to have a little sleepover there.

 

He does remind them to be careful, however, as they will be out in the open on neutral territory. There’s nothing to really worry about, since nobody ever ventures out there, and Jimin promises they’ll be fine as he and Yoongi make the trek through the woods.

 

“I haven’t been out here in awhile,” Jimin mumbles, and he’s a little slow for his excitement, last dying flickers of the sun disappearing behind the horizon, the stars already out in the highest point of the sky.

 

“Not since you found me?”

 

“No. . . and I always come out here in the spring to watch the flowers bloom. It’s summer, so they should be beautiful.”

 

With his free hand, Yoongi reaches out and laces their fingers together between their bodies. “Not at beautiful as you.”

 

Jimin flushes but curls his fingers around Yoongi’s with a satisfied hum. He peeks through his fringe at the alpha. “We can pick honeysuckle, if you want.”

 

“They don’t smell as good as you do right now.”

 

Their hands swing together as they travel down the gentle slope to the meadows. “You’re such a sap.”

 

Once they reach the meadows properly, Yoongi lets Jimin pick the place for them to lay out the blankets. It takes a moment, but when Yoongi helps pile everything on the ground, Jimin immediately settles down to shift everything around.

 

“Are you really nesting again?” Yoongi laughs, crouching down on his haunches just off the side of the blanket pile.

 

Jimin lays down their thickest blanket on the ground to make a comfortable surface and he blinks at Yoongi like what he’s asking is ridiculous. “. . .Yes? I have to make the bed first.”

 

With a snort, Yoongi stands and stretches, then reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it up and over his head.

 

The omega stares at Yoongi quizzically as he takes off his shirt, laying the other blanket and pillows down. “What are you doing?”

 

“Figured we could go for a run first. What do you think?” Yoongi’s long, thin fingers reach for the drawstring keeping his pants around his hips, tugging and loosening the bow.

 

Jimin’s eyes do not wander, they _don’t._ His throat goes dry and he swallows. “I haven’t shifted yet. Turn around.”

 

Yoongi’s laughing as he turns around, letting the pants drop around his ankles. Jimin remembers too late that the alpha doesn’t like wearing underwear. “Let me know when you’re ready, princess.”

 

All Jimin sees is pale skin and it’s a little too late to turn around, but he squeaks softly and works on his own clothes. He sets them neatly on the bed when he’s undressed, and he feels exposed standing around like this. But Yoongi is waiting for him, so Jimin takes a deep breath and shifts for the first time since winter.

 

It’s been far too long since he’s shifted, the cracking of his bones almost unfamiliar, and when he’s finally on all fours, he shakes his head and steps around to get a feeling of his limbs. His fur is fluffy, colored a pale mocha. He’s definitely a smaller wolf, built more for agility than strength.

 

The silver of Yoongi’s coat gleams almost white in the moonlight, shifting colors as he pads over to Jimin. The amber of his eyes is piercing, the tilt of his head inquisitive. His ears twitch forward, and the alpha lowers his chest to the ground in a playful sort of bow, tail wagging behind him.

 

Jimin shifts his weight but catches the drift and he does the same, hopping forward towards the alpha to nip at him before retreating. His tail smacks against the ground and he lowers himself down again, dark eyes watching Yoongi to see what he’ll do.

 

They both trade off pawing at one another until Yoongi takes control and pins Jimin to the ground, wrestling the omega onto his back and mouthing at his neck. Jimin doesn’t want to use his claws, so he just rolls around with Yoongi until he frees himself. Once free, the omega nips at Yoongi one more time before taking off, sprinting around the meadow to get Yoongi to chase after him.

 

They dash through the forest. Yoongi is hot on Jimin’s heels, howling after him as they leap over fallen trees and trample through leftover dead leaves. Jimin’s smell is getting sweeter by the moment and Yoongi’s nostrils flare as he inhales it.

 

Jimin has adrenaline pumping through his system and he keeps looking behind him to see Yoongi closing in on him, but Jimin knows these forests better than Yoongi and right when the alpha is about to catch him, he’ll jump over a log or make a sharp turn that has Yoongi skittering around to follow. Jimin’s stamina is low for a number of reasons, primarily because of his heat and his lack of shifting.

 

He makes sure they return to the meadow and that’s when Yoongi catches up to him, sending them into a roll, trampling flowers and grass in their wake. They roll onto their blankets and that’s when Jimin shifts back, out of breath but giggling and an overall mess.

 

Yoongi’s fur melts away, replaced by scarred, pale skin. He's breathing hard, Jimin still caged underneath him. Every place their naked bodies touch is searingly hot.

 

Jimin’s head thumps against the blankets and his breath hitches in his throat when their thighs brush, puffs of air hitting his cheek. He should be embarrassed, try and push Yoongi away because of the vulnerability, but instead he reaches up to lace his hands around the alpha’s neck and tugs him down, smashing their lips together and sighing pleasantly the moment Yoongi’s lips are on his.

 

The way they kiss is hungrier than they have in the past. Yoongi's sharp canines nip into the plush skin of Jimin’s lower lip as the alpha surges forward, pinning Jimin firmly underneath his body.

 

Jimin feels like he’s on _fire,_ a carnal desire he’s never experienced before bubbling to the surface. He’s going into heat, that part he understands, but he’s caught up with his _alpha_ and he pants and writhes when the familiar wet sensation of his heat gathers between his legs.

 

“Y-yoongi,” the omega heaves, trying to close his legs in a feeble attempt. “I-I’m—”

 

“Shhh, I know,” Yoongi assures him, pressing his nose in under the omega’s jawline. “You smell _so_ good, _fuck_. I got you. Just tell me what you want.”

 

Under the surface, Jimin’s nervous, a little rattled, but Yoongi is so close and so _warm_ that his worries over the past week just vanish within seconds. His fingers curl around Yoongi’s neck. “Mate me, mate me _please_. I’m ready.”

 

“I will, I will,” Yoongi promises, presses his lips to the smooth skin of Jimin’s throat over and over again. “Gonna make you mine, pretty little omega. Gonna make you beg for it.”

 

Slick begins to trail down Jimin’s thighs and he squeezes them together, arching his throat for Yoongi. He’s aching to be touched, and Yoongi’s lips on his neck just aren’t enough. “Touch me.”

 

“I _am_ touching you,” Yoongi coos, trailing the pads of his fingers over Jimin’s chest, licking his lips when the omega’s spine bends and bows up into his hands. “You’re so pretty, look at you. Don't hide from me.”

 

Jimin blinks up lethargically into bright amber eyes and his thighs squeeze tighter together out of reaction, soft gasp escaping him the moment Yoongi’s fingers graze over his nipples. His hips twitch up and more slick oozes between his legs. He’s hyperaware of everything: where Yoongi’s hands are on his body, his thumping heartbeat, and the mark against his hip.

 

Down Yoongi's hands go, smoothly over the dips in Jimin’s torso, pressing into the jut of his hipbones while the omega writhes and twists underneath him. It takes some cajoling but they readjust, and Yoongi spreads Jimin’s legs enough that he can settle between them, press a kiss to the crescent moon mark on his hip.

 

Jimin’s exposed for the alpha, parts his legs shyly. Yoongi’s never seen him nude like this before, and Jimin wants to ease into it one step at a time. Yoongi’s fingers smooth along the muscle of his inner thighs and Jimin lifts his head to watch, watch as Yoongi begins smothering kisses and then love bites into the soft flesh of his thighs.

 

“S-shit,” the omega breathes, and he’s never been so _soaked_ before. He resists closing his legs and a column of pleasure and ecstasy build up in the pit of his stomach as Yoongi keeps going, shifting down to hook Jimin’s legs over his shoulders.

 

The alpha kisses the inside of Jimin’s knee, mouths his way down until he reaches the crease where Jimin’s leg meets his hip. A deep inhale pulls a growl from Yoongi’s throat. “Look at how _wet_ you are for me. Want a knot that bad, little omega?”

 

“I want your knot,” Jimin murmurs, feeling like prey under Yoongi’s amber gaze. “P-please.”

 

He keens, twisting in the blankets when Yoongi disappears between his legs, licking hot and wet over his most intimate place. The alpha holds his kicking hips in place, lapping at the slick pouring from his body in sticky, clear trails. He waits ‘til Jimin is squirming, whining, and then spears the omega open on his tongue.

 

Jimin’s eyes roll back and his chest heaves, little cry punching out from his lungs as Yoongi obscenely licks and thrusts his tongue inside of him. He reaches out blindly to grab a fistful of Yoongi’s silver locks, the other hand tangling in the blankets. He can’t move much, can only rock his hips down on Yoongi’s tongue as his cock throbs from the contact. He already feels like he’s going to tip over the edge, stomach clenching from the upcoming orgasm.

 

“Y-yoongi, I-I— _fuck_ —”

 

His voice tapers off to a high pitched whine and without any warning, he explodes, spilling white all over his abdomen. But Yoongi continues, driving Jimin into overstimulation to the point where he’s almost sobbing, and the omega tries to push Yoongi’s head away weakly with the hand in his hair.

 

The alpha lets him, raises his head. The bottom half of his face shines with slick. “Sound so pretty when you come,” he praises, sitting up and leaning forward to lick the mess off of Jimin’s abdomen.

 

Jimin’s dizzy with pleasure, can only feel the buzzing of his orgasm and Yoongi’s wet tongue on his skin. He can smell Yoongi’s arousal and the heightened aroma of sandalwood. “I-I want you in me, Yoongi,” Jimin swallows, his neck beginning to ache, “mate me. I don’t know. . . if I can wait.”

 

First, Yoongi kisses him again. He tastes slightly bitter but Jimin doesn't care, too delirious with heat, desperate for as much skin on skin contact as possible. Coming once hasn't really taken the edge off, and the fact that he's so close to having the knot his body craves has him shaking with want.

 

“Needy,” Yoongi chides him, pulling back and letting the thin string of saliva that connects their mouths to thin and break between them.

 

He manhandles Jimin back into position, the tops of his thighs pushed back against his chest. It's the first time that Jimin really looks at the alpha, breath catching in his throat at how _big_ Yoongi is.

 

Yoongi grips himself at the base, slides the head of his cock in the mess of slick all over Jimin’s thighs. “You want this?” he growls, baring all of his teeth in a display of dominance.

 

Amber eyes push Jimin into submission naturally and Jimin’s inclined to bear his neck for Yoongi, saliva welling up in the back of his throat. His eyes flicker down between his legs and then back up, staring up with wide chestnut eyes at the alpha. “ _Yes,”_ he answers, hole throbbing when Yoongi rubs over him. He can see the small crescent shaped mark on Yoongi’s thigh and he _wants this._ He wants to be mated to Yoongi, live as his soulmate for the rest of their lives.

 

He desires Yoongi’s everything.

 

Nothing prepares him for the stretch of being filled for the first time as Yoongi _finally_ presses inside him. Jimin’s spine bows again, mouth parted in a silent cry while Yoongi’s fingers dig white into his skin. His fingers twist roughly into the fur blankets underneath him, but he stays still as Yoongi slowly pushes in inch by inch, remembering to allow Jimin time to adjust.

 

It’s a pleasurable burn, but Jimin already feels _fulfilled._ Like he’s almost complete, except for the absent mating mark on his neck. “A-alpha,” Jimin whimpers when Yoongi’s buried to the hilt and waiting for him. He can feel the full body shudder that wracks Yoongi’s slim frame, then tensing of the alpha’s muscles as he slides back and slams home in one, smooth motion.

 

It's obvious that Yoongi’s trying to be gentle, trying to resist the urge to fuck him until the biological need to mate is fulfilled. His deep, gasping breaths are proof enough, the way his eyes are screwed shut in concentration as he rocks into Jimin’s willing, pliant body.

 

A sudden surge of energy causes Jimin to part his legs and remove them from their previous position, weakly lifting himself up to loop his arms around Yoongi’s neck and tug him closer. It startles the alpha for a moment, amber eye blinking open, but their eyes lock and neither one casts their eyes away. Yoongi grinds against him and Jimin’s thighs shake but one hand caresses the side of Yoongi’s cheek in a sign of affection, the other tracing over the scars crisscrossing the alpha’s back.

 

Their mouths slot together, tongues sliding over one another as Yoongi quickens the pace. He swallows every noise that bubbles up in Jimin’s mouth, plants his hands for better leverage as he chases their end. With every fleshy smack of his hipbones against Jimin’s thighs, Yoongi’s knot begins to swell, catching on the already stretched skin of the omega’s rim.

 

Jimin’s close, there’s an orgasm brewing in his belly and heat coursing through his veins, but he wants to hold on for a little longer. He wants to bite Yoongi at the right time, body only craving the alpha’s knot at the moment. He knows it’s going to hurt, but he wants to complete the mating process the right way.

 

He pants against the seam of Yoongi’s lips, nails gouging red scores across his back. “Close, I’m close,” he warns, teeth aching to claim.

 

With a snarl, Yoongi forces Jimin into the blankets, mouths at the curve of his neck and shoulder while he works on grinding his knot inside. “You're so good,” he growls. “Want you to come on my knot. _Take it_.”

 

The dominance in Yoongi’s voice and hot mouth against his body renders Jimin a moaning mess as Yoongi fits his knot past the omega’s rim. It’s a tight squeeze and Jimin grinds his teeth when Yoongi can no longer move, and he angles his head in the opposite direction to nose along the juncture of Yoongi’s neck and shoulder too until he finds a reasonable spot to mark the alpha.

 

Yoongi grinds his hips, works the knot all the way inside, and it’s a combination of that and Yoongi’s mouth on him that has him coming, spilling all over himself, abdomen clenching following his orgasm. It’s right when he’s at his peak pleasure that he fits his mouth over Yoongi and bites down _hard_ at just about the same time the alpha cums and bites down on Jimin.

 

Teeth break skin, Yoongi’s blood spills hot and thick over Jimin’s tongue and the sharp pain on his own shoulder means that Yoongi has done the same. The pulse of Yoongi’s knot means that he’s still filling the omega with his cum, teeth still buried in his shoulder to keep Jimin in place while he grinds out the rest of his climax.

 

A wave of _completion_ and _satisfaction_ washes over Jimin as Yoongi stakes his claim. Their bond expands and strengthens to an incredible degree in that moment and the omega is the one who removes his teeth from the alpha, laving over the wound tenderly. His heart swells in his chest and he mewls softly when Yoongi also finishes the mark.

 

The alpha presses their foreheads together, overcome with the sensations of being properly bonded. The flood of emotions flowing through their link is staggering, almost too much. “You're mine, _forever_.”

 

Jimin rubs his nose against Yoongi’s and his hands smooth down the length of the alpha’s back, fingers passing over the knobs of his spine. “And you’re mine,” he whispers, “forever.”

 

They're tied together until Yoongi’s knot goes down, but the alpha manages to roll them over so that Jimin can lay on his chest, legs straddling either side of Yoongi’s hips. He strokes through Jimin’s sweaty hair, kisses the top of his head.

 

“You okay?”

 

Jimin curls his fingers against Yoongi’s chest and hums, tracing over a faint scar. “Mhm. Big bad wolf had me there.”

 

“Damn right,” Yoongi retorts, shivers under Jimin’s warm body.

 

The omega’s head twists, sweaty bangs falling off his forehead when he tips his head to the sky. It’s quiet out here. “Look at all the stars,” he marvels, and stargazing was the real reason why he came out here with Yoongi, but he wouldn’t take back anything they did. He’s happy, and he can feel Yoongi’s happiness through their bond.

 

“Right. . . You distracted me from the stars. How dare you.”

 

Jimin giggles and focuses back on Yoongi. “I think you would have rather had sex with me than stargaze given the opportunity.”

 

“Can you blame me?” Yoongi runs his hands over the curve of Jimin’s ass, squeezing possessively.

 

Jimin squirms but his arms are trapped and he can’t push Yoongi’s hands away. “Okay, we get it, that’s yours now,” he mumbles.

 

Yoongi chuckles, but keeps his hands in place while they wait out the swelling of his knot. Once it shrinks down enough, he nudges Jimin gently to let him know it's okay to move.

 

The omega’s started to doze off but he sits up and lifts himself up and grimaces at the mess that pours back out. “Oh,” he comments, watching as white globs stain the blanket.

 

“Here, just lay on the other side,” Yoongi shifts so that there's space on the side.

 

Jimin still holds his grimace and he's still weak, the heat inside him quenched for now. But he settles down in another spot, curling up to Yoongi and reaching for another blanket to pull over them. The meadow is silent, peaks of the mountains looming far in the distance.

 

“How. . . different do you feel?” the omega decides to ask once they've settled in for the night, eyes focused on the constellations above as he nuzzles into the alpha’s shoulder.

 

“It's like nothing I've ever felt. Like I was missing half of myself before. I was so broken without you.”

 

Jimin smiles and refocuses on Yoongi. “I feel. . . happy. And complete.”

 

One of his hands trails down to stroke over the crescent mark on the alpha's thigh. “Ever since I first met you, I've felt happy. Just being with you.”

 

“Hn,” Yoongi muses, a hint of amusement in his tone. “I remember our first meeting a little differently. I seem to remember a feisty little omega who basically told me to go fuck myself.”

 

“You told me to leave and that I’ll _do as you say,”_ Jimin retorts back, “but I mean the _real_ you. After you sobered up from Seokjin hyung’s slap and our time away from each other. That’s what I mean.”

 

“I don’t think you realize what an experience that was for me. That omega is lucky I was so stunned. But I realized when Namjoon didn’t do anything that I was in for a rude awakening about how things worked in this pack. . . But now, I like this pack dynamic. I like that omegas can speak their mind without any negative consequences. Even if you do infuriate me sometimes.”

 

“You like it now?” Jimin confirms, almost in surprise, and he pinches the crescent mark on Yoongi’s thigh playfully with a little grin. “Yeah, but you love it when I speak my mind.”

 

“ _Most_ of the time,” Yoongi corrects him, swatting at the omega’s hand. “Can’t help the alpha instincts sometimes and I just want to. . . wrestle you into submission sometimes.”

 

Jimin’s hand returns to Yoongi’s chest after the smack. “Mm, you’ve said that before.”

 

“One day I will.”

 

“Okay, we’ll see how that goes.”

 

Yoongi huffs, but he’s smiling when he buries his face in Jimin’s hair, tangling their legs together. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

Jimin closes his eyes and burrows into Yoongi, inhaling the pleasant aroma of sandalwood mixed with the flowers they rolled through earlier. “You’re going to live happily ever after with me?”

 

“Don’t have a choice now, do I?”

 

The omega lifts his head and stares at the ring of his teeth marks on Yoongi. “Nope.”

 

The alpha’s breath evens out, hold on Jimin relaxing slightly, but he still keeps curled around him as much as he possibly can.

 

Jimin knows that another bout of heat is going to strike in the morning but he does his best to relax and bathe in Yoongi’s warmth. The alpha is naturally warm, acting as Jimin’s personal heater if it’s cold out, and Jimin snuggles up to him until they can’t possibly get any closer to each other without crawling into each other’s skin. He’s content with watching Yoongi fall asleep until he’s also drowsy, and he brushes away a stray lock of silver hair before pressing a gentle kiss to the alpha’s forehead.

 

Yoongi’s nose scrunches but he doesn’t wake, and Jimin falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s no surprise when, at dawn, Jimin feels _wet_ again and wakes from his sleep because of it. This is going to be annoying, and he has to blink away the sleep in his eyes to focus, heat-addled mind trying to go one step ahead of him.

 

He’s facing away from Yoongi, the elder holding him from behind, and Jimin’s rather shameless when he begins grinding down on the alpha to at least satisfy some of the friction and hopefully wake Yoongi up so he can help him. But Yoongi’s a deep sleeper, and Jimin chews his lip when the alpha still doesn’t wake up.

 

“Y-yoongi,” he tries, but there’s no answer.

 

Frustrated, Jimin rolls over and gently nudges Yoongi on to his back, shoving down the blankets to their legs as he straddles the alpha and hopes his weight is enough to wake Yoongi. The alpha does stir a little, just enough to smack his lips together and shift his hands to clasp loosely around Jimin’s hips.

 

Lips set in a thin line, Jimin does some adjusting of his own. His heat doesn’t want to wait any longer. He’s a little awkward but maybe it’s a good thing that Yoongi’s eyes are still closed. Jimin manages regardless and only a few seconds later he’s carefully sinking down on Yoongi’s cock, soft moan tapering off to a quiet whine at the wet stretch as he slowly works his way down then up just to test.

 

Now the alpha’s waking up, Jimin knows what he looks like when he’s waking up, and he places his hands firm against Yoongi’s torso. Taehyung was right: he _can_ take Yoongi deeper in this position.

 

“Yoongi,” the omega croaks in a final attempt to wake Yoongi, patience hanging by a thin strand when he’s just idly sitting here on the alpha’s cock.

 

“Wha. . .” Yoongi is groggy, fighting to open his eyes but when he finally does, there’s no trace of his usually dark brown irises. All that’s left is amber with pupils blown wide. “Oh _fuckin_ —” He digs his fingers into the curve of the omega’s waist, inhaling the sweet smell of his heat.

 

Jimin visibly shivers when Yoongi’s eyes open and they’re amber and he shifts, fingers scraping along Yoongi’s abdomen. “M’sorry, my heat,” he apologizes with a mumble, but he pants and licks his lips eagerly. His body contradicting his words. “Y-you wouldn’t wake up. . .”

 

“S’okay, I got you.” And he does, helping support his mate with his palms.

 

With that reassurance in mind, Jimin braces his thighs closer to Yoongi and raises up, rocking his hips back down. He’s never done this before, is a little awkward with the rhythm of his body, but Yoongi’s hands wander and hold on to him as the slick begins to make the slide easier.

 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Park Jimin,” Yoongi gasps as the omega finds a shaky rhythm, thighs shaking from the effort of keeping himself up.

 

“I-I hope so,” Jimin laughs breathlessly, the muscles of his thighs tense with every lift, fingers splayed across Yoongi’s pale skin. He can feel an orgasm brewing in his belly, liquid fire pouring in his veins as he tries to quicken the pace to chase after his release. But it’s beginning to be too much for him, and it’s only a matter of time before Jimin removes his hands and places them on either side of Yoongi’s shoulders, slumping against the alpha, Yoongi’s cock slipping free from his body.

 

Jimin’s nose to nose with Yoongi and he ruts his hips forward for friction with a small whine. “H-help?”

 

“You get a knot _one_ time and now look at you,” Yoongi growls, rolling around on the blanket to flip them over. “Get on your hands and knees and I’ll help you.”

 

Jimin’s embarrassed but he cautiously ambles on to his hands and knees per command. He grabs for one of the closest pillows and drags it closer as Yoongi situates himself behind the omega, who twists his head around in an attempt to see what the alpha is doing behind his back.

 

Yoongi presses the tips of his fingers in alongside Jimin’s spine, gently pressing a deeper arch into the omega’s back. “Just like that,” his voice is groggy with sleep and desire, so deep that it makes Jimin’s belly tighten in anticipation.

 

“You’re perfect,” he continues, spanning the narrow curve of Jimin’s waist with his hands, squeezing more at the soft flare of his hips.

 

Jimin rests more on his heels and he keens at the praise, practically _purring_ when Yoongi’s slightly calloused hands run along his body, fingers dipping into every curve and angle, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His back remains arched and he cants his hips back against the alpha, staring back at him with round eyes beneath fluttering lashes.

 

When Yoongi spreads him wide, Jimin whines, embarrassed, but quickly chokes on a moan when he can feel Yoongi’s length sliding between his cheeks.

 

Slick coats his thighs but Yoongi only continues to rub himself against Jimin, the omega’s fingers curling in the blanket when the alpha catches against his rim finally.

 

It’s almost daylight, and the thought that they’ll be fully exposed leaves Jimin anxious and impatient. Doing this at night made Jimin feel more comfortable, less vulnerable.

 

“T-the sun’s almost up—”

 

“Worried someone’s gonna see us?” Yoongi slides in all the way to the hilt in one thrust, squelching obscenely because of the slick. “It was your idea to come out here, wasn’t it?”

 

Jimin glances up at the alpha. “B-but I didn’t—” he wants to argue that he didn’t _expect_ to go into heat out here, but his sentence tapers off into a moan when Yoongi enters him.

 

“Just. . . just _do_ something,” he finally pleads after Yoongi’s done absolutely nothing, infuriating his inner wolf who has been waiting for too long to be satisfied.

 

With permission given, Yoongi moves. This time he isn’t as gentle as last night, driving into Jimin with long, deep thrusts until the omega shakes, panting and mewling into the furs. Even when Jimin starts to slide, his legs giving out, Yoongi grips him around the hips and hikes him up, keeping his ass high in the air while he pounds into him.

 

Jimin undoubtedly collapses into the blankets but Yoongi doesn’t stop there, continues to piston his hips into the omega until he’s writhing, sharp moans punched out of his chest every time. The hands around his waist keep him elevated, back curling and cheek burying into the blanket as an orgasm quickly crawls to the surface.

 

He jerks when he comes, letting out a muffled cry of Yoongi’s name as he digs his face into the blanket when his hips jump forward and he spills all over the blanket underneath him. Jimin squeezes around the alpha impossibly tight, the alpha growling and pushing through, digging his nails into Jimin’s narrow waist to remind himself that he can’t knot Jimin a second time.

 

Instead of knotting Jimin, Yoongi pulls out just when he feels his own climax clawing to the surface, coming over Jimin’s low back and thighs with a growled out moan. “Shit, _fuck_ —”

 

Jimin dislikes feeling incomplete without the knot, but he’d rather be safe than sorry. The mark on his neck is warm, like their bond is expanding still, and he runs his fingers across it when Yoongi releases him and he caves.

 

His lower half throbs, but his wolf is satisfied.

 

The omega keeps a hand over the mark and he twists part of his body to peer back at Yoongi and his amber eyes, the alpha still leering over him from behind. All Jimin can do is swallow dryly and catch his breath after this rougher round his body _had_ to desire.

 

“Sorry I didn’t knot you,” Yoongi sounds a bit winded, “but you said. . . said you didn’t want pups yet so—”

 

“S’fine, I don’t. . .” Jimin runs his tongue over his lips and swallows, voice slightly raspy. “. . . but you’re _dirty_.”

 

Yoongi frowns, settles down next to Jimin, doesn’t even bother cleaning either of them up when he tucks the omega into his body. “Was it too much?”

 

Jimin moves onto his side and he shakes his head. “You’re an alpha taking care of an omega on their heat. . . it’s natural. S’not bad. Just pointing out you’re a little dirty,” he manages a laugh.

 

“Well you weren’t the one that woke up with your dick in someone,” Yoongi grumbles, pressing his nose into Jimin’s hair and kissing the top of his head again.

 

“Tae suggested I do something like that, but not when you were asleep. . . it was difficult.” Jimin wrinkles his nose. He’s still not going to tell Taehyung about it.

 

“Hm, what else did your omega friend suggest?”

 

“That’s none of your beeswax,” Jimin mumbles.

 

“ _Beeswax_? Really?”

 

“What? What’s wrong with that?” the omega huffs and sits up, leering over Yoongi, bangs hanging in his face. “Whatever Tae and I talked about is none of your _business._ There, is that better?’

 

He can feel Yoongi’s amusement through their bond. “Aren't you cute when you're trying to be threatening?”

 

Jimin leans on one arm and nudges Yoongi in the shoulder with the other, lips pursing to contain his smile. “I’m not being threatening, you’re just being mean.”

 

Yoongi catches Jimin’s free hand, draws it up and presses a kiss to the back of his knuckles. “If you think _I'm_ mean, then let's hope you never meet the rest of my pack, hm?”

 

Yoongi holds Jimin’s hand and Jimin can _see_ the little smile he’s hiding. “Handling you is already enough.”

 

“Too bad. Stuck with me now.”

 

Jimin bends down until he’s a couple of inches away from the alpha’s face, the hand that Yoongi was holding now dropping to the blanket so he can keep himself up on two arms. “Ah. . . I don’t have a choice. . .”

 

“You really don't,” Yoongi breathes slowly, pupils slowly dilating. “Together, forever. It was fated in the stars.”

 

“I find it fitting that we mated under the stars. Don’t you?”

 

“I prefer ‘ironic’.”

 

Jimin blinks at Yoongi and scoffs, pulling away from him and flopping back on the blankets. “I was trying to continue the romantic aspect, but you ruined it,” he complains,“just when I was going to kiss you. . .”

 

“You're still going to kiss me,” Yoongi teases, not moving from his position on his back. “I can feel it.”

 

“Don’t read my feelings,” Jimin mumbles, reaching out weakly with his leg to nudge Yoongi’s thigh.

 

“Doesn't work that way.”

 

Yoongi is unmoving, even when Jimin kicks him again, and lets his eyes begin to close.

 

“You are _not_ sleeping.”

 

Jimin sits up in a flurry and stares down at the alpha, who cracks one eye open. “Look, dealing with an omega in heat is exhausting.”

 

“How do you think _I_ feel?”

 

“I'm hoping that I've managed to take the edge off.”

 

“But my heat is still going to last for at least another two days. You can’t be such a baby.”

 

Jimin tends to be a little more dramatic and sassy when on his heat, something that Yoongi duly notes. “Well I've had ruts that last a week. We’ll see how you're feeling then.”

 

The omega pales but promptly shuts his mouth.

 

Yoongi dozes off sooner or later and Jimin scours for their clothes, awkwardly crawling around because he’s not sure if his lower body is fully functional or not, and he puts on whatever he wore last night and leaves Yoongi alone on the blankets. He covers the alpha with one before he ambles about in the meadow, keeping close to Yoongi, picking flowers as he goes.

 

Jimin grabs a handful of honeysuckle, more than any other flower, and if he finds stray twigs carried by an animal he’ll pick those up too. He hauls all of the flowers to his chest and waddles back over to the makeshift bed, flopping back down quietly and getting to work.

 

He weaves the flowers and twigs together, looping leaves around the wood and sticking lonely flowers into the empty cracks before tying knots to keep the object circular without it breaking or falling apart. He’s been making flower crowns since he was a pup, wandering out in the meadow with Taehyung while the wolf ran around and tried knocking everything over as Jimin worked on his craft. The crowns would be brought to his parents and anyone else who wanted one, but it’s been awhile since he’s sat down and made a crown for another person.

 

Jimin wants to make Yoongi’s crown _perfect,_ building it up with honeysuckle, hawthorn berries, and orange blossoms while his own consists of an array of flowers he likes. Yoongi’s is _particular,_ on the other hand. He doesn’t know what else to give Yoongi, but this is a sign of affection and his heart swells when he admires the finishing piece.

 

It’s almost afternoon and he knows they need to head back soon, can’t stay here all day, and he wants to see if they can take one of the cabins now. If they spend the rest of his heat in the infirmary, it’s going to reek like nothing but that for the next week, so it’s best if they get going.

 

“Yoongi,” Jimin prods the alpha, rubbing his side, “c’mon, get up.”

 

Eyes thick with sleep, Yoongi stirs, pressing himself up to a seated position using the palms of his hands. “Mmm, ready to head back?”

 

“Mhm, but I made you this,” Jimin reaches behind him and pulls out the handmade crown, holding it out in front of him for Yoongi to take. “It’s probably something you’d never wear, but I wanted to make you one. I used to do it all the time when I was a pup.”

 

Blinking, Yoongi reaches out and gently takes the crown between his fingers, turning it over in his hands. “It's. . . It's really pretty. You made it?”

 

“Yeah, I made. . .” Jimin pauses, turning around to grab his own. He sets it atop his head carefully, marigolds and lavender sticking out the most. “. . . I made myself one, too. I was bored.”

 

“Suits you. I don't think I could pull it off,” Yoongi strokes over one of the honeysuckle petals with the tip of his finger.

 

“Just try it on, I’m sure it’ll look great.”

 

After a moment, Yoongi flicks his eyes up. “Will you put it on me?”

 

Jimin smiles and scoots forward on his knees as Yoongi sits up more. He takes the crown from Yoongi and fixes a stray leaf before gently setting it atop the alpha’s head. The size is just right for his estimations and he beams at Yoongi once it’s on, sucking in a breath.

 

“You look so handsome, like a prince.”

 

There's a blush that creeps over Yoongi’s face. “Don't lie. I feel dumb.”

 

Jimin can’t recall how many times Yoongi’s actually blushed but it’s _cute._ “No, I’m not lying! You look like a prince.”

 

He leans in and presses a quick little kiss to Yoongi’s lips. “ _My_ prince.”

 

Yoongi shoves him, but his smile is wide, shows off the pink of his gums around his teeth. “Stop it. You and this mushy crap.”

 

“But look at your smile!” Jimin argues, “my mushy talk makes you smile that much and you’re happy, I can _feel it.”_

 

“Don't abuse our link that that,” Yoongi whines, acting more like a pup than an alpha from the mountains.

 

Jimin dares to pinch Yoongi’s cheeks. “You’re acting like a pup, Yoongi. Come on, get dressed and let’s head back, I’m hungry.”

 

Yoongi’s stomach growls almost as if on cue, and he shakes his head while he grabs for his clothes. “We’re gonna need baths too.”

 

“Let’s see if we can snag a cabin first, that infirmary isn’t going to last forever.”

 

“Hey, I like that infirmary. It's my home away from home.”

 

Jimin grins. “But aren’t _I_ your home away from home?”

 

That earns the omega a shove, tilting his flower crown while Yoongi stands and pulls his pants back over his hips. “I swear—”

 

The omega adjusts his crown and he laces their fingers together. “Remember, you’re stuck with me~”

 

The alpha sighs, squeezing his mate’s hand. “Forever.”

 

Jimin nods with a cheerful grin. “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEE! 
> 
> Better buckle up, it's going to be an interesting ride in the last couple of chapters! 
> 
> As always, follow us on our [tumblr!](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/) And thank you so so much for the love and the support! We never expected this to be as popular as it is. Please keep leaving comments and sharing if you love what we have so far! <3


	9. 9.

The rest of the summer passes by uneventfully, with the exception of Yoongi’s first rut as a mated wolf. Jimin will never again tease the alpha about his stamina.  _ Ever _ . 

 

They’ve made a home for themselves in one of the smaller cabins with Taehyung and Jungkook as their neighbors. Taehyung’s finally begun showing, and now that the morning sickness has subsided he practically glows. The omega always has a hand on his belly protectively and often murmurs quietly to the pup growing inside him. The only person happier than Taehyung is possibly Jungkook. He was scared at first, which is to be expected. The young alpha was barely out of being a pup himself, but he’s so, so excited at the idea of being a father. It’s not uncommon to see him kissing the round curve of Taehyung’s stomach, also talking in low voices to their pup while Taehyung laughs, lighting up the world with his smile.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are officially courting now, which Jimin is over the moon about. All summer Chanyeol followed the omega around like a lost pup, bringing him flowers and rabbits and even a whole buck as gifts. At dinners now, he likes to sit as close to Baekhyun as possible and they trade morsels of meat between the two of them. Jimin doesn’t think it will be long before they mate properly, maybe before the first frost.

 

Yoongi’s done a great job of making an effort to assimilate into the pack. He’s one of the first wolves to volunteer to go out on patrol or to help lead a hunting group. Usually Luhan is one of the lead wolves, but he’s been spending more time at home with Minseok, who is expecting their second pup just a little after Taehyung is due. 

 

Luckily, Sehun seems to have gotten a hold of himself, and even works side by side with Yoongi to bring down bigger game. They still have a bit of a competitive relationship, but it has nowhere near the amount of venom that happened when they first met.

 

Today, Yoongi volunteers for border patrol. It’s the morning run, so it’s still dark when he wakes up, rolls over in their bed to see Jimin’s sleeping form bundled up under a comforter. Even though it’s still summertime bordering on fall, the omega loves to be swaddled in blankets when he sleeps. Yoongi finds it endearing. 

 

He’s quiet when he climbs out of bed, takes a minute to brush Jimin’s hair off his forehead and press a kiss just above his left eyebrow. When the omega twists with a sleepy whine, exposing the curve of his neck, Yoongi can’t help but press another kiss to the healed mating mark too.

 

Jimin’s eyes flutter open but they’re still half closed and he blinks at Yoongi drowsily. “S’early,” he croaks, still not used to his mate waking up early. Yoongi used to never get up this close to dawn but he’s taking on responsibilities as a pack member, doing his part to keep everything running.

 

“I know, love, sorry to wake you.” Because he’s weak, Yoongi kisses Jimin again, this time on the mouth. “Go back to sleep, I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

At that, the omega smiles and lets his head flop back against the pillows, closing his eyes again and burying himself under the blankets. “M’okay. Be safe.”

 

Before he leaves, Yoongi makes sure that the edge of the blanket covers as much of Jimin’s exposed skin as possible, tucks it around his mate to keep it in place.

 

When he steps out of the cabin, the sun is barely beginning to peek out over the horizon. There’s dew on the ground, cold between his bare toes as Yoongi makes his way to the edge of the pack’s campground. He feels better now that there’s a bit of a chill in the air. Summer was harder for a wolf used to the cold of the mountains, so this weather makes Yoongi feel more at home.

 

The alpha strips off his clothes and leaves them in a neat bundle by a large oak tree, nestled in the exposed roots, and begins the shift into his wolf form. Bones crack and reform, but the process is easy and in the blink of an eye, he’s a silver coated wolf. 

 

It’s easier for him to move about in the forest as a wolf, barely making noise as he leaps over fallen logs and pads through the dirt and mulch until he reaches the eastern border. This is the part of the valley wolves’ territory that is closest to the mountain, and something about it puts Yoongi on edge.

 

They’ve still seen a few mountain wolves skulking around, but no contact has been officially made. Still, something feels. . . off as Yoongi paces back and forth, sniffing at the ground and catching a hint of—

 

Something that he hasn’t smelled in a very long time. 

 

Tensing up, Yoongi lifts his muzzle and sniffs the air, following the trail of citrus and bergamot until it disappears in one of the tiny streams at the base of the mountain. Confused and a little lost, Yoongi raises his head and looks around and listens. 

 

He stands still at the bed of the stream and when he hears a cracking twig sound from his left, he whips around, amber eyes flashing as another wolf steps from the trees and cautiously approaches, cinnamon colored fur catching the streams of the rising sun. 

 

Yoongi recognizes him immediately.

 

They share a long look, every muscle in his body tensed but when neither of them moves, Yoongi decides to take a chance and he shifts back to his human form, ending up crouched in the dirt beside the stream.

 

“Hoseok?”

 

The second wolf shifts momentarily after Yoongi and he too crouches, shaking out his hair, same color as his pelt. His mouth is dropped open and his brows are furrowed. “Yoongi? You’re. . . you’re alive and you’re. . . _ mated? _ ”

 

Seeing his childhood best friend after months has Yoongi a little shell shocked, but he clamps a hand over Jimin’s bite mark at the side of his neck. “Yea. Yea, I am.”

 

Hoseok ambles over until he’s right in front of the alpha, examining the bite mark and then refocusing on Yoongi with a disbelieving laugh. “You look better than ever. Must be from not living in the mountains anymore or maybe just. . . being  _ alive.” _

 

“Yea. . .” Yoongi mumbles again, cautious. And rightly so, given that the last time he thought he was in the company of friends, he was basically torn to shreds and left for dead. “You've been looking for me. Or someone has. Slinking around the valley’s wolves territory. My brother worried he didn't finish me off?”

 

The beta is visibly uncomfortable and he shifts around. He hadn’t been there to save Yoongi, other wolves kept him away on purpose. But Yoongi doesn’t know that yet. “I haven’t looked for you, it was. . . it was too dangerous. They kept me away from you, made sure I was distracted. They came back and said they finished you off but then. . . then they couldn’t find your body and your scent was gone. Couldn’t be tracked anymore. Your brother is nervous, thinks you’re still alive somewhere, and they thought they picked up your scent again near the valley.”

 

He’s tense, not as much as Yoongi, but his shoulders are stiff and his hands rub along his bare arms. “Luckily I’ve avoided them for the most part, but your brother wants to confirm whether or not you’re alive. Precautions, he says. I call bullshit.”

 

“So I was right. . .” Yoongi muses, relaxing just the slightest. He's known Hoseok since they were pups, and he thinks he can trust that the beta is telling him the truth. “My father? He's dead?”

 

Hoseok nods. “Yeah. . . after they thought they killed you, they killed him. Attacked him the same way as you but that one I saw. It was. . . it was brutal.”

 

Just thinking about what happened to his previous leading alpha makes Hoseok sick to his stomach.

 

“You’re the rightful leader, Yoongi. Your brother has made things worse, reversed everything your father tried to do for us.”

 

Surprisingly, Yoongi doesn't feel much. Just feels like he's gotten closure to something he's known in his heart all along. His father had been far from a tyrant, but he was still a brutal man and if his brother had made things worse. . . 

 

“No one will stand with me,” he mutters. “Seung Ho made sure of that I assume.”

 

He looks at Hoseok for the first time, really looks at him, sees more scars than he remembers, winces at how he can see the beta’s ribs now. 

 

“How bad is it up there?”

 

“It’s totalitarianism. We can’t do much anymore, he’s put out a curfew. So many omegas have gotten pregnant but. . . but some are dying. They’re underfed, but food is scarcer and scarcer now so we’re coming down here to try and find more food, but of course he won’t feed the mothers with their pups. The whole concept of natural selection, even for the young, is all he’s saying.”

 

Hoseok doesn’t like to talk about what’s going on up there, but Yoongi needs to know. It’s his real home, after all. “What about you? You look healthier. Alive, obviously, but in more ways than one.” His eyes travel down to a mark he’s never seen on Yoongi and he can’t help but smile, but it’s not the usual bright smile Yoongi has seen before. “Ah. . . you’re  _ soulmated.  _ What are they like? I smell. . . honeysuckle. Omega? Male? Female? Fill me in here, I want to hear good news.”

 

“I'm— I'm really good,” Yoongi says, even though he feels guilty knowing what his brother is putting his pack through. “Yea, soulmated. Crazy right?”

 

He can't help but smooth one of his fingers over his mark absentmindedly. “Jimin is. . . He’s like no omega I've ever met before. You'd like him. He's feisty, doesn't take shit from anyone. He's so strong, has such a big heart and— well, he's the one that found me after. . . I wouldn't have lived without him. He's extraordinary.”

 

Hoseok is genuinely happy about Yoongi’s situation and his smile grows. “You love him a lot, I can tell. I think from that description, he’s the person you’ve always needed. I heard the alpha of your pack is also soulmated. . . true or false?”

 

Yoongi nods. “Namjoon. His mate is an omega named Seokjin. When I finally woke up in their infirmary, that omega ended up slapping me so hard I saw stars.”

 

At that, the beta snorts. “You probably deserved it.”

 

It's the first time Yoongi smiles, relaxes even more. “Yea. . . I did.”

 

Hoseok leans back on his heels and sighs, staring up at the sky for a moment. “I still can’t believe you’re alive. I mean, I was hoping you would still be out there, I would have  _ felt it  _ if I knew you were dead. You’re a fighter, and I see a bunch of new scars on you, but at least you’re alive. And happy.”

 

Yoongi sits, perches on one of the big rocks next to the stream. It's strange, seeing Hoseok again after all this time. Life with the valley wolves made living in the mountains seem like a far off dream, a nightmare. He's forcefully reminded that there’s still family and friends living up there, under his brother’s rule. 

 

“How about you, Seok?” he asks with a tilt of his head. “You look. . . thin.”  _ I'm worried about you _ goes unspoken. 

 

“Like I said, there’s not much food up there anymore, I don’t eat much. I give it all to the pregnant mothers and their pups, not fair that I eat everything while they starve. I’ve got enough meat on my bones, I can try and hunt for things.”

 

“Is that what you're doing down here? Looking for food?”

 

“Yeah, it’s the only time I’m allowed to be free and on my own. It’s so suffocating up there. I’m sure you all eat well, think they’d take in another?” 

 

Hoseok is only joking of course, but Yoongi can’t shake the feeling that he may have considered leaving White Peak for another pack.

 

“I could talk to Namjoon. . .” the alpha says slowly. “I don't think we realized how bad it was. It's not right what Seung Ho is doing. Even Namjoon would agree with me.”

 

The beta blinks and shakes his head. “I’m not being entirely serious, Yoongi. I’d rather send the others suffering instead of me, they don’t deserve any of what’s going on. At this point, I don’t know what could stop Seung Ho.”

 

That’s the unfortunate reality Yoongi no longer has to live with anymore. This is the first he’s heard of the pack since his near-death and sadly, he expected his half brother to rule with an iron fist. Their father was hard-headed and short tempered, but he was not as brutal as Seung Ho, who was power hungry from the very beginning, jealousy boiling over when their father grew weak and old and Yoongi was next in line.

 

“How many pups? Expecting omegas?” 

 

Yoongi is struck by the vision of Jimin with a swollen, round belly being denied food and it almost makes him see red.  _ No one _ needs to go through that. 

 

“I think. . . five or six pups and three expecting omegas? We had more but. . .” Hoseok doesn’t need to finish his sentence for Yoongi to understand what happened to the rest.

 

Yoongi's mind is made up. “Come with me. Back to the valley pack grounds. We can talk to Namjoon, come up with a plan—”

 

Hoseok admires Yoongi’s straightforwardness and willingness to cooperate but he shakes his head, voice quiet when he speaks. “You know I can’t do that, Yoongi. Seung Ho would figure it out and come for me, come for  _ you.  _ Don’t put your pack in danger for my sake. I’ll find a way out one day.”

 

“ _ You _ are my pack,” Yoongi says, eyes hard. “I should have come back. . . I  _ knew _ deep down what was happening up there and I did  _ nothing _ —”

 

The beta stands up and reaches out to clasp his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder. “ _ Yoongi.  _ You know what would have happened if you had gone back,” he mutters, but his voice is clear and low. “You were half dead but you found your soulmate. What would have happened to him if you had been killed? I’d rather you be happy with him than be dead.”

 

Hoseok is right. Yoongi swallows. “I'm going to help,” he promises. “I'm stronger now, and I think Namjoon will help but if not. . . I'll take care of it.”

 

He wants to argue, but Yoongi always keeps his promises. It brings a smile to Hoseok’s face. “You don’t know when to back down, do you?”

 

“I've been told it's one of my finer qualities,” Yoongi replies with a grin. “But seriously, Seok, if you need me, you know where to find me, yea?”

 

The beta nods and backs up. “Yea, I’ll keep it in mind and I’ll keep quiet. If you find a stream nearby, go ahead and bathe in it, I’m going to do the same to hide your scent. Don’t need to create a trail, that only results in disaster.”

 

“As if I need help with hiding my scent,” the alpha scoffs teasingly, stepping off from his perch and stretching. “Meet me here next week. On the full moon. I'll tell you what the plan is.”

 

“Mkay, got it. No matter what happens, meet here. Stay safe okay, Yoongi?”

 

“You too, Seok.”

 

With that, both of them shift to their wolf forms, and Hoseok splashes through the nearby stream several times before he comes out on the other side. With one look over his shoulder and a low, crooning howl, he's gone. 

 

____

 

Yoong completes his patrol but his mind isn't in it. Instead he's consumed by guilt, angry at himself for abandoning his pack, condemning them to life under an alpha that could care less if they live or die. 

 

It very easily could have been Taehyung or Minseok going hungry, or Minseok and Luhan’s little pup crying because of an empty belly. It makes Yoongi’s stomach twist, a tightness in his chest as he lopes back to camp. 

 

The sun is up now, and when Yoongi shifts, stepping into his clothes, he can hear Jimin and Taehyung laughing about something through the clearing. It's unusual for the two of them to be up so early, especially considering Taehyung would usually sleep until noon if he was allowed. 

 

He sneaks up behind the pair, and when Taehyung catches the alpha’s eye, he motions for him to be quiet with an index finger over his lips. Luckily, the younger omega plays along and Yoongi is able to surprise his mate, wrapping his arms around Jimin’s waist and pulling them together chest to back. 

 

Jimin squeals when he’s grabbed, and he can hear Taehyung cackling as Jimin fits against Yoongi’s chest. Sandalwood envelops him. He twists his head around to look up at Yoongi, and he pinches the alpha’s side. “Don’t  _ scare  _ me like that!” he chides, but Yoongi’s grinning and tightening his hold around Jimin’s waist.

 

“ _ You _ were supposed to still be in bed when I got back, little omega,” Yoongi mutters into the crook of his mate’s neck, calmed by his presence and scent. He doesn't want to trouble Jimin with the conversation he'd had in the woods, but he knows some part of his anxiety and frustrations will probably bleed over through their link. 

 

“You were gone for awhile, and whatever you were doing sort of woke me up,” Jimin argues, turning his head to press a kiss to Yoongi’s cheek. “Taehyung dragged me out of bed, too.”

 

“Listen,” Taehyung interrupts, leaning back in the rocking chair Jungkook made for him. “This little peanut—” he continues affectionately with a hand on his belly. “—was wide awake and kicking before the sun was up. So it's not my fault.”

 

Jimin rolls his head forward. “Yeah, but _ I’m _ not needed anymore. Do I have permission to leave, princess?” 

 

“Go, go,” Taehyung says wearily, flicking his wrist. “Go do gross mate stuff.”

 

“Whatever you do with Jungkook is gross too, you know,” Jimin huffs before he’s twisting out of Yoongi’s grip and instead reaching for his hand, lacing their fingers together. When they’re away from Taehyung, Jimin’s chestnut eyes flitter up to stare at his mate. “What happened out there? I felt. . . agitation. Or something. Are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine,” Yoongi assures his mate, “just. . . I saw a mountain wolf. Ran into him at the base of the mountain. Someone I knew.”

 

“A friend?” Jimin asks, and he’s careful to keep his voice down until they’re inside. They’re literally neighbors with Taehyung so they make it inside their cabin within the next minute or two, free to talk without worry. “I was wondering why you were gone for so long. . .”

 

Yoongi sinks down on the small couch in their living room, presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. “My childhood best friend.”

 

The omega slides on the couch next to Yoongi and tucks his legs underneath his body, reaching out with one arm to rub Yoongi’s shoulder. He takes it slow, rubs circles into Yoongi’s skin. “What happened, love?”

 

He tells Jimin everything. From the fact that he was next in line to lead the White Peaks —even though his brother was older, he was a bastard child from an omega that was not his father’s mate— to the betrayal and his almost death at the hand of his brother, to the death of his father, to the terrible living conditions the rest of his pack are living in now. 

 

It's the most that's he's ever told Jimin about his life before being found in the meadow, and he feels strangely vulnerable, baring himself like this to another wolf even though he  _ knows _ that this is his mate, it still goes against almost everything he was raised to be. 

 

“So,” he finally says, exhausted from reliving everything over again, “I can't just do  _ nothing _ . I'm a failure as an alpha, I just let Seung Ho take over without even lifting a finger and— Wolves are  _ dying _ , Jimin. Pups. Pregnant omegas.”

 

It never affected Yoongi like this before, but even talking about it now brings hot tears to the corners of his eyes. 

 

Jimin’s mind reels with all of this new learned information, but he’s waited for Yoongi to open up and tell his story. He’s given him as much time as he needs, but now the floodgates have opened.

 

“Yoongi, you are  _ not  _ a failure.”

 

He leans into his mate and cups his face with both hands, lifting Yoongi’s head to make proper eye contact with the elder. “What happened, happened, but you would have died if you had gone back and everything would still be just as bad. We met for a number of reasons, I’m sure of it, but you’re a part of this pack now and we’ll help you with whatever you need.  _ I’ll  _ help you. This can’t go unnoticed anymore and Namjoon’s going to do something about it to help everyone over there. You’re not going to do this alone and you’re not going to beat yourself up over what’s happening there because _ it’s not your fault _ .”

 

It makes Yoongi feel grounded, looking into his mate’s big, brown eyes and hearing him speak with such conviction, no judgement. 

 

“Thank you,” he breathes, catching himself at the end with a start. This is the first time that he can  _ ever _ remember thanking someone so explicitly. 

 

Jimin rubs the pads of his thumbs over Yoongi’s cheeks. “I love you. I’m here for you, always.”

 

The overwhelming tug of affection flowing through their bond brings Yoongi closer until he can press their mouths together in a kiss that he hopes conveys everything he can't put into words. How grateful he is to have found such a strong mate, to have someone so sweet and steadfast at his side, someone that will be there for better or for worse. 

 

Jimin cups Yoongi’s jaw and when they break their kiss, he rubs his nose against the alpha’s tenderly. “How about we relax for the rest of the day, yea? We can tell Namjoon hyung about everything tomorrow, you’ve had enough stress for one day.”

 

“Was gonna help Minseok and Luhan with the roof of their cabin later,” the alpha murmurs, dazed. 

 

“You can do that tomorrow, before we talk with Namjoon hyung. They’ll understand.”

 

They kiss again, soft and slow. Yoongi’s eyes are amber when they pull apart. “You're so persuasive,” he rumbles, pulling the omega into his lap. 

 

Jimin loops his arms around Yoongi’s neck and presses close. “That’s because you need a break for the day, don’t like feeling your worry through the bond.”

 

“Maybe you can distract me,” Yoongi suggests, running his fingertips over the knobs in Jimin’s spine. 

 

What must be excitement passes through their bond and the omega shifts, fingers rubbing the base of Yoongi’s neck to relieve his tension. “And how do you want me to do that?” he asks, staring into amber eyes. “Was thinking we could take a swim or socialize, but if you want to do something else—”

 

“A swim. . . “ The alpha noses the curve of Jimin’s neck, inhaling his scent. “Sounds great.”

 

Jimin smiles and ruffles the alpha’s hair before rolling off of him and standing from the couch. “Then let’s go swim.”

 

_______________

 

Taehyung still sits on the little porch in front of his cabin when Jimin and Yoongi re-emerge from theirs. He’s happy for his best friend, who is all smiles and draped over his mate as the two of them walk together down the little path that leads to the river. As unlikely of a pair as it is, the mountain wolf has been good for Jimin, and Taehyung knows that Yoongi would protect Jimin with his life. It’s really all he could ask.

 

A fluttering kick from his growing belly pulls the omega’s attention back to his stomach, rubbing his palms affectionately over the stretching skin. “I’m sorry, little bean, was I ignoring you?” he coos.

 

While Taehyung rubs tenderly over his belly, Jungkook returns from his hunt, and he says hello to Yoongi and Jimin as he passes them on his way up to the cabin. The alpha is practically beaming when he reaches Taehyung, and he crouches down in front of his mate to press a soft kiss to the curve of his stomach with a hum.

 

“I’m sorry I was gone for longer than I expected. Jimin keep you busy?” Jungkook asks, standing up and kissing Taehyung’s forehead next. 

 

“He did,” Taehyung replies with a boxy smile. “Yoongi came back not that long ago, stole him from me.”

 

“Jimin has a mate too, he can’t spend all his time with you,” Jungkook muses, “and we’re busy. I have to hunt enough before snowfall and keep you strong and healthy during the winter.”

 

He places his hands on the chair’s arms. “Speaking of health, we’re supposed to go see Seokjin hyung for a checkup, remember? Have to make sure everything’s alright in there.”

 

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” Taehyung kisses the jut of his alpha’s chin to push him back enough that he can stand from the rocking chair. “It’s all going to be incredibly boring I’m sure.”

 

“I’m going to be the father of your child, of course I’m going,” Jungkook snorts, and he helps Taehyung stand up even though the omega can walk just fine on his own. “Don’t forget, I’m the one who put that pup in there.”

 

“I could  _ never _ forget,” the omega teases, reaching down to lace their fingers together. “Come on, let’s go before I have to help with dinner prepping, hm?”

 

Jungkook chuckles and walks with him off the porch, holding hands with Taehyung as they make the walk to the infirmary. It’s now the infirmary again, since Yoongi and Jimin have moved out of their temporary home and into their permanent home, which Seokjin is relieved about because now ill wolves can be quarantined in here and not contaminate the rest of the members in the den. 

 

“What did you and Jimin chat about while I was gone?”

 

“Names for the pup. And then I was trying to get him to give me the juicy details about how he survived Yoongi’s last rut.”

 

The alpha bites back a laugh. “And what did you manage to squeeze out of him for that?”

 

“Not much,” Taehyung says with a pout as they cross the open space in the center of camp. “I figured getting mated would loosen him up a little.”

 

“He’s always been like that, he’s not as. . . loose-mouthed as you,” Jungkook responds with a shrug. “Keep asking and I’m sure he’ll tell you just to get you to shut up.”

 

“Oh, you know if anything, I’m persistent!”

 

The mated pair makes it to the infirmary and they both step inside. Yixing is there, fixing a bit of cloth around the knee of Minseok and Luhan’s pup, Ziyu, who sits on one of the exam beds with a wobbly bottom lip. 

 

“There,” Yixing says with his slow, easy smile. “All better. Watch out for logs when you go running in the woods next time, alright?”

 

Taehyung and Jungkook stand off to the side while Seokjin is off in the corner, putting away herbs that Yixing must have used for the Ziyu.  

 

Ziyu is quiet, but he’s respectful just like Minseok and he has the athleticism of Luhan. He must have scraped his knee badly, and Taehyung knows that Minseok is going to have a fit later when he finds out that Ziyu had run off again. 

 

A typical Luhan-esque move. 

 

Yixing decides to walk the pup out of the infirmary and back home and he coos at Taehyung on his way out, leaving the mated pair alone with Seokjin. 

 

“Oh good, you’re here,” Seokjin rumbles as he grabs for a stethoscope. It’s old, but it works. “Go ahead and lay down on the cot, I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Taehyung untwines his fingers from his mate’s and easily crosses to the nearest cot. It only takes a moment for him to make himself comfortable on his back, crossing his feet at the ankles. “Little bean’s been kicking a lot today. That’s good right?”

 

Jungkook pulls up a chair next to the cot and sits down as Seokjin comes over. “Yeah, that’s good. Means they’re happy in there.”

 

Seokjin grabs another chair and he sits down, fussing with the stethoscope for a minute before successfully pressing it to his ears, motioning for Taehyung to lift the bottom of his shirt. “It’s going to be a little cold, but stay still so I can get a heartbeat.”

 

He waits patiently for Taehyung to roll the bottom of his shirt, revealing his slightly swollen belly from the pup. Seokjin moves his chair closer and gently places the end of the stethoscope against the curve of Taehyung’s stomach, letting him adjust to the temperature before he begins to move the end around trying to pinpoint the heartbeat.

 

There’s a tiny thump and Seokjin moves around again, counting one heartbeat. “They’re kicking in there, alright, but I think. . . hold on. . .” he pauses, brows pinching as he slides the diaphragm across his skin to pick up the heartbeat. A second heartbeat. It’s quiet, and Taehyung’s a little antsy and he flashes Jungkook a look because something’s wrong, Seokjin isn’t saying anything—

 

Seokjin straightens and removes the stethoscope from around his neck, managing a smile. “Congratulations, I think you’re having twins.”

 

“T-twins?” Taehyung breathes. “Two? Two pups?”

 

He brings his hand around his belly, cupping it protectively, eyes flickering over to Jungkook.

 

Jungkook’s brows are raised and he place a hand over Taehyung’s, rubbing his thumbs across the back of Taehyung’s knuckles. 

 

Seokjin stands and nods. “You heard me, two. You got your wish for two, didn’t you? Thought I always heard you talking about always wanting twins.”

 

If there’s sadness in Seokjin’s voice, the couple doesn’t notice. And Seokjin doesn’t want them to notice because this is their happy moment and Taehyung’s always babbled about wanting twins and now he has them. 

 

“The heartbeats seem normal, so we’ll check again in a few weeks.”

 

Taehyung is ecstatic, sitting up and tugging his shirt over his belly. Seokjin puts the stethoscope away, and rinses his hands, waiting for the happy couple to collect themselves and move on. He’s happy for Taehyung and Jungkook, truly, but it still leaves a dull ache in the pit of Seokjin’s stomach, knowing that while all he ever wanted was a pup of his own, Taehyung gets to have two. 

 

He can hear Taehyung and Jungkook ecstatically chatting but he tunes them out as he puts things back in their rightful places. They say goodbye, no doubt ready to tell the whole world their good news, and Seokjin leaves not long after they do. Yixing’s going to return soon, and Seokjin has to start preparing dinner in an hour, but he’s not sure if he’s up for that tonight.

 

The dull ache is still there when he makes it to the cabin he shares with Namjoon and his mate is inside, probably in one the living room in deep thought or caught up in a book, but Seokjin doesn’t want to face him. He steps inside and toes off his shoes and he can smell his mate, his musk that Seokjin has known to call home, but he shuffles towards the stairs immediately even though Namjoon calls his name out of sight.

 

Seokjin rolls into their bed and draws the blankets up tight around his body, curling his legs up against his chest and inhaling his soulmate’s scent. There are footsteps coming up the stairs and Seokjin doesn’t know if he can talk to him. 

 

This isn’t the first time this quick depression has occurred, and it leaves the omega in a slump for a day or two before he’s back on his feet and outside. Another wolf’s happiness shouldn’t bring him down, it’s selfish he thinks, but it’s just. . . it’s just not  _ fair  _ and it  _ hurts.  _ He disappoints Namjoon, he’s sure of it, because what use is an omega who can’t provide pups for their alpha, especially at his age—

 

“Jin.”

 

Namjoon’s voice is low. Seokjin knows that he’s standing in the doorway, probably with one of his hands curled around the door jam. When the omega doesn’t answer, he hears his mate sigh, footsteps shuffling closer.

 

“Baby, talk to me. What happened?”

 

Seokjin closes in on himself and he hikes the blankets up, tucking himself in for comfort, for security. Namjoon’s talked to him before, but they’ve done this too often. Seokjin feels worse because of that, because he can’t just  _ ignore  _ the ache. 

 

He doesn’t answer for that reason. Because Namjoon shouldn’t have to console him every single damn time he’s around a pregnancy.

 

The bed dips, the blankets shift, and Namjoon slides in next to Seokjin’s curled up body. They’re pressed together, chest to back, Namjoon’s face tucked into the curve of Seokjin’s neck. “I love you,” he murmurs. “So much.”

 

Hot tears blur Seokjin’s vision and he sucks in a deep, shaky breath. He hates feeling so weak and he  _ knows  _ Namjoon loves him, Namjoon’s loved him since before they discovered they were literally destined for each other. 

 

“I know,” he mumbles, and he tries to keep his voice level. It’s quiet for a moment before he speaks again.

 

“But I can’t give you pups. Not even  _ one.  _ What. . . what good am I if I can’t— if I can’t even—”

 

He chokes on a sob. 

 

Namjoon’s arms wrap around him as best they can. “Hey, hey, shhhh,” he says against Seokjin’s skin. “Breathe, baby, it’s okay. It doesn’t matter if we never have pups. It doesn’t make you any less wonderful, no less perfect to me. You’re my moon and my stars, forever.”

 

Seokjin shifts, rolls over and buries his face deep into Namjoon’s chest, pressing the wet tears on his cheeks against his shirt. “Taehyung’s having twins. . .he’s always wanted twins a-and it’s not  _ fair. . .”  _

 

He grits his teeth and his fists clench, but he keeps his forehead against Namjoon’s body. His sorrow bubbles to anger and frustration but long fingers card through his brunette locks gingerly in an attempt to soothe him.

 

“I know it’s not fair,” Namjoon says, presses a kiss to the crown of his mate’s head. “But Taehyung is practically still a pup himself. He needs you.”

 

It’s true.

 

Seokjin watched Taehyung grow up, remembered being a pup when Taehyung and Jimin were born. He guided them through their milestones to adulthood and they  _ still  _ need his guidance sometimes. He could just tell Taehyung to have Yixing help him or even Minseok, who actually has experience with pups, but they’re too close for someone else to just take care of him.

 

But at the same time, Seokjin’s worried he’s going to suffer another short-length depression. 

 

“I don’t know if I can do it,” he murmurs, fingers wrapping in the fabric of Namjoon’s shirt. 

 

“I know you can. You’re so strong, Jin. I’m here for you, you know that, right?” 

 

The omega lifts his head and through blurry eyes, he stares up at his mate. “Yeah, I know. You’re always there for me. I’ll always be there for you too, Joonie.” 

 

Namjoon kisses the tears away, swiping any remaining moisture off with the pads of his thumbs. “I love you. I hate to see you degrading yourself like this. Not having pups doesn’t change anything for me, not now, not ever. I’m going to love you until the end of time. I promise.”

 

Seokjin slides his hands up to cup the alpha’s face and he smiles faintly, just a flicker of one. “Are you sure? You don’t mind not having pups?”

 

“I’m sure,” Namjoon assures him, smiling so that his dimples are visible. “Besides, this entire pack is practically like raising dozens of pups.”

 

At that, the omega laughs breathily. “So you’ve had your fair share of dealing with them?”

 

“More than my fair share,” Namjoon whines, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Seokjin’s mouth. “I’ll be going grey soon if I have to chase after Sehun one more time. I can feel it.”

 

Seokjin leans up for another kiss, the contact with Namjoon soothing the painful reopened wounds from earlier. “But you’ll still be handsome. I’ll love you even when you grow old and grey.”

 

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” Namjoon murmurs, kissing feather light over the curve of Seokjin’s jaw. “You’re my everything.”

 

“Your moon and stars?”

 

Namjoon’s chest rumbles, an affirmative noise against the skin of his mate’s throat. Gently, he mouths at the long healed bite mark where he marked Seokjin many years ago. Each little divot perfectly matches the indents of his teeth. “Mine.”

 

Seokjin inhales sharply, warmth blossoming in his chest. He tilts his head up, pressing a soft kiss to the alpha’s chin, kissing down until he reaches the spot where he, too, marked. It’s healed over, but he kisses over the area. “ _ Yours.” _

 

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we hope you enjoyed getting to see taekook and namjin interacting a little bit more, and also hobi is finally here! :D this chapter lays some of the ground work for more exciting things to come :X
> 
> as always, please leave us a comment if you enjoyed and come say hi on our [tumblr](bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com)! we love interacting with you guys!


	10. 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to both love us and hate us lol

It’s only a few days later when Yoongi makes the decision that he’s ready to tell Namjoon everything about his past. Jimin has been patient with him, reassuring him that they’ll do it together and that there’s no rush. In addition to there being no rush, Namjoon has been holed up in their home taking care of Seokjin over what Jimin presumes is another slump due to Minseok and Taehyung’s pregnancies.

 

Plus, Taehyung has made Jimin keep him company all day while Yoongi and Jungkook are out doing stuff, including patching Minseok and Luhan’s roof.

 

But after they’re no longer busy, Jimin sets aside time for Yoongi to talk to Namjoon in the cabin.

 

“Everything’s going to be fine, you’ve been antsy to talk to him,” Jimin mumbles as they’re on their way to Namjoon and Seokjin’s cabin. 

 

“I know, I just— what if he hates me, what if he won't help?” Yoongi is obviously nervous, keeps chewing on his lower lip and fiddling with the edge of his shirt. 

 

“Yoongi, if he hates you, you wouldn’t be here. He’ll help you, and Seokjin hyung can convince him even if he’s on the fence.”

 

Thankfully, Jimin is his voice of reason. 

 

“That is if Seokjin doesn't haul off and smack me again.” Yoongi might still be a  _ little _ salty about that incident. 

 

Jimin reaches for Yoongi’s hand. “You  _ deserved it.  _ He saved your life twice, don’t be rude. He doesn’t have it easy right now.”

 

Grumbling, the alpha allows their fingers to lace together, anchoring them as they reach Namjoon and Seokjin’s doorstep. They give pause here as Yoongi inhales once, holds it, then lets it out slow. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

The omega squeezes Yoongi’s hand once before Jimin knocks, and he can hear Namjoon rumble, “come in” from inside. He pushes open the door, nudging Yoongi in first, before closing it behind them. They step over the bear skin rug once more when they enter the living room where Namjoon and Seokjin sit on the couch, a woven blanket wrapped around Seokjin’s shoulders, legs tucked up against his chest. His features are still solemn, but he smiles at the pair when they sit down across from them.

 

Namjoon has one hand comfortably on Seokjin’s thigh, and he surveys the approaching mated pair with interest. “So what is it that you wanted to talk about?”

 

Yoongi’s stiff, but Jimin rubs his shoulder and tickles the back of his neck briefly to get him to loosen up at least a little bit. “Go on, Yoongi, they’ve waited awhile to hear this.”

 

It takes a moment, but once Yoongi starts speaking, everything comes tumbling out in a rush. He tells them about life in the mountains, about his brother's betrayal, his father’s murder. It's hard to look Namjoon in the eyes, so instead Yoongi looks at the head alpha’s chin as he speaks, telling how he saw Hoseok again, the conditions his pack were living in. 

 

“I want— we need to help them,” he finishes, flicking the tip of his tongue out to wet his bottom lip. “I've thought about it a lot these last couple of days and I think. . . Seung Ho needs to be put down. He’ll run the White Peaks into the ground. He's already starving the pregnant omegas and pups—” His fist clenches. “—and it’s not  _ right _ . No one deserves to live like that, not when I've seen that things can be different.”

 

Seokjin shifts at the mention of pregnant omegas and pups and their treatment, blood beginning to simmer hot under the surface, but Namjoon rubs his hand against Seokjin’s thigh to soothe him. 

 

“I'll need help,” Yoongi continues. “I can't take on Seung Ho by myself. I'm meeting Hoseok in a few days, at the full moon. I'm sure there are supporters like him, other wolves wanting to be liberated, but I know it isn't enough.”

 

Namjoon is quiet, fiddles with his fingers, and Jimin wants to hold his breath when Namjoon opens his mouth. “We definitely can not allow that to happen any longer, for the safety of everyone there. They’re innocent. But this is a lot to take on, Yoongi. I’m going to have to gather a meeting and tell the pack this information before we go any further with this. I don’t have doubts about my own pack wanting to help, but we do need time. Talk with your friend, keep things a secret, and I’ll see what I can do.”

 

Jimin can feel the tension that melts out of Yoongi’s body. “We’d have to move quickly. Hoseok said more wolves have been scouting around down here, looking for me. I don't know how much time we have left before they figure out where I am.”

 

At that, the head alpha sighs. “I’d like to say that you should have told me about yourself sooner, but at least you’ve told me more than I could have ever imagined about the situation up there. This is going to be an ugly fight, and our wolves need to prepare for it. You fight like a mountain wolf, so show us what you do and we’ll improve and know how to fight back. This is a big responsibility not only on my shoulders, but also yours. This is your pack, Yoongi, but you’re also the rightful leader of the White Peaks. I want you to keep that in mind as we make our plans.”

 

It's gone even better than Yoongi expected. With Namjoon’s support and even Seokjin’s approving nod, a tiny bit of hope blooms in the mountain wolf’s chest. “How soon can we call a meeting?”

 

“I can call one tonight.”

 

Yoongi bobs his head once. “I'll be ready.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the full moon hangs overhead, Yoongi finds himself standing by the stream at the base of the mountain. He's been here for at least an hour, pacing back and forth in his wolf form. The longer he paces, the more anxiety builds in the pit of his stomach. Hoseok was always true to his word. So if he didn't show up that meant that something was wrong. 

 

Jimin had wanted to come, but Yoongi wouldn't let him. In fact it was the closest thing to a fight they'd had in months. Yoongi just wanted to be cautious. He didn't know if Hoseok would be followed, or if he was walking into another ambush. There was no way he was willingly going to put his mate in harm’s way. 

 

But, there’s a rustling in the bushes and Yoongi whips his head around and his anxiety washes away when Hoseok steps out from the foliage, shaking out his fur. He’s skinnier than when they last met, and Yoongi holds a visible frown when Hoseok shifts to human form and crouches down on the ground. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t. . . I didn’t mean to be so late. Seung Ho has tightened up the borders and I barely managed to convince him to let me outside for a while. I don’t know when I’ll be able to meet you again. . .”

 

“It's fine, Seok, I'm just glad you're safe,” Yoongi replies, relieved. 

 

They both pad over to the surrounding rocky outcropping of the stream. Yoongi sits cross-legged, uncaring about his nakedness. Nude bodies were something wolves learned to deal with from a young age, so Hoseok doesn’t bat an eyelash either as he settles down. 

 

“I talked with Namjoon,” Yoongi continues. “We think— we think that Seung Ho has to be put down.” 

 

It's harsh, but that's the reality. Even if they managed to overthrow and exile Yoongi’s brother and his supporters, there would always been the lingering threat of their retaliation. 

 

“The valley wolves are willing to help, more than willing in fact, but we just need some inside information, the best time to strike. We want to get you all to safety, and the pack is willing to open their homes to anyone that needs it.”

 

Hoseok eyes widen in surprise, as he’s clearly taken aback that Namjoon has agreed to help their pack, better yet, save everyone from the tyranny that’s going on in the mountains.

 

“I can try to do that, but like I said, I don’t know how often I can meet you anymore before you attack. I’ll see what I can do back there and I’ll try to let you know. There are wolves who desperately want out or want Seung Ho gone, and here’s our opportunity. I can try to be quick with information, but. . . who knows when I’ll no longer be able to roam alone.”

 

“We can move quickly,” Yoongi assures him. “Within the week if needed. I'd like to train some of the valley alphas and betas, teach them how to fight like a  _ real _ wolf.” 

 

There's a grin that stretches across Yoongi’s face, reminiscent of happier times when he and Hoseok would tumble around together, nipping and scrapping until one of them came out on top. 

 

“Yeah, you should do that,” Hoseok chuckles. “You know that once they’re up there, it’s going to be a fight to the death.”

 

Yoongi’s grin freezes, begins to melt into something more somber. “I know.”

 

He knows that wolves will lose their lives once everything starts, and he can only hope that it's those that deserve it. But this is something that can't be fixed without bloodshed. Seung Ho made that painfully clear the day he sunk his teeth into the side of Yoongi’s neck. 

 

“Train them as much as you can and plan on meeting next week, I’ll see if I have any more information. I can’t stay much longer, they’ll get suspicious. . .”

 

“I understand. Stay safe, Seok.”

 

Hoseok stands and he smiles wearily. “You too, Yoongs. See you on the flipside.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Training the valley wolves proves to be easier than Yoongi anticipated, but no less time consuming. Sehun proves himself invaluable, actually working alongside Yoongi to help other alphas and betas. When other pack responsibilities don’t need to be taken care of, there’s a clearing just inside the forest that functions as a training ground of sorts. Yoongi is almost always there, training wolves in shifts, from sun up til sundown.

 

It’s the morning of the fourth day after visiting with Hoseok that Yoongi wakes, groaning from the soreness of his muscles. Living with the valley wolves has made him softer, his body not used to the harshness of training and fighting every day. The sun has barely risen when his eyes finally flutter open, blurred and puffy with sleep.

 

The sweet smell of his mate fills his nostrils, and Yoongi finds himself gravitating towards Jimin’s warmth unconsciously. The omega is covered up to his neck in the blankets, but Yoongi tugs down the corner enough to expose his bare shoulder, nuzzling into Jimin’s smooth skin.

 

Jimin makes a soft noise when Yoongi nuzzles into him, his mate’s arms wrapping around his waist and tugging him closer. The omega’s drowsy, lifts his head to peek down at Yoongi through sleepy eyes before his head flops back against the pillows and he leans into the alpha’s touch.

 

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” Yoongi mumbles, pressing his forehead into Jimin’s neck. “Go back to sleep.”

 

“S’okay,” Jimin mumbles, his hands sliding down to cup over Yoongi’s hands against his stomach, thumbs stroking over the alpha’s knuckles. 

 

That’s how the next several minutes passes. Yoongi listens to the soft thumping of Jimin’s heart in his chest, twining their legs together under the sheets, until the sun peaks over the horizon.

 

“I should get up,” the alpha finally says, moving to pull their bodies apart.

 

Jimin was almost asleep again but when Yoongi moves away, the omega whines low and rolls around, reaching out to pull Yoongi back down against the bed and tuck his head into his chest. “No, don’t want you to leave,” he mumbles, inhaling sandalwood thickly. “Stay with me. I’ve missed you.”

 

A chuckle escapes Yoongi’s mouth, and he sighs, carding his fingers through Jimin’s hair. “You know I can’t say no to you.”

 

At that, the omega smiles. Yoongi’s been so busy training everyone that the only time Jimin gets to see him is when he’s also training or when Yoongi rolls into bed at night. Yoongi’s busy, Jimin knows that, but he can’t help but want to spend more quality time with his mate. 

 

“Mm, I know you can’t,” Jimin chirps, and he reaches for the blankets to pull them back up around his shoulders, tucking Yoongi in on one side. “You’ll be busy with training later and I’ll have to help Minseok and Taehyung. We’re so busy, I hardly see you. . .”

 

“We’re training so that Minseok’s and Taehyung’s pups can have a better future,” Yoongi says softly, letting his eyes close again. “A future with no fighting. . . where everyone is equal.”

 

Jimin giggles into Yoongi’s chest, puffs of warm air hitting his collar. “You’re starting to sound like Namjoon hyung.”

 

“Ugh, don’t tell me that,” Yoongi grumbles, shoving at his mate playfully and rocking the bed. “Take it back.”

 

“Don’t push me,” Jimin argues back with a laugh, as he rocks into Yoongi in retaliation. “I’m your mate.”

 

“It’s too early for your antics,” the alpha groans, flinging an arm over his face. “I liked you better when you were sleeping.”

 

Jimin crawls over and sprawls on top of Yoongi, grabbing at Yoongi’s arm to pry it away from his face, staring down into his mate’s dark eyes. His black hair is a mess atop his head and he’s still sleepy, eyes only half open. “You woke me up, it’s your fault.”

 

“Mmmm, if you had it your way  _ everything _ is my fault.’

 

It’s quiet for a minute as Jimin settles back down against Yoongi, but he completely throws Yoongi in a loop when he opens his mouth again. 

 

“Since you’re so busy protecting futures and speaking like Namjoon. . .” Jimin pauses as Yoongi elbows him playfully in the stomach, but Jimin just waves it off and rests his chin on the alpha’s chest. “What if we. . . I don’t know, maybe after all of this is over. . . start a family of our own? Eventually?”

 

Yoongi’s eyebrows nearly disappear into his hairline. “A. . .family? You’re thinking about pups?”

 

It would be a lie if he said the thought of starting a family with Jimin didn’t send an excited, anxious flutter through his system. It would also be a lie if he said that he hadn’t thought of Jimin carrying his children, with a soft, rounded belly and a glow on his skin.

 

Jimin smiles, finding Yoongi’s reaction funny and endearing. “I mean, why not? In the future? I’ve been around Minseok and Taehyung for long enough to realize that I might be ready for that kind of future. . . with you.”

 

“Are— are you sure? Jimin, don’t feel pressured just because Minseok and Taehyung are having pups. We can wait—”

 

Jimin places a hand on Yoongi’s cheek, cupping his jaw. “I’m sure. After all of this is over, maybe we can start planning. We don’t have to throw ourselves into this immediately, so we can think it over before we really decide. We’re stuck with each other forever, Yoongi, and I wouldn’t want someone else to be the father of my pups. I’ve settled down, it’s time to start planning our future.”

 

It’s easy for Yoongi to lean up, pressing his mouth to his mate’s sweetly, giddy with the prospect of being about to start a family. “You are amazing,” he breathes, pulling back long enough to speak and then his lips are back on Jimin’s, kissing him deeply. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

Jimin smiles, stroking his thumb over Yoongi’s cheek when they kiss. “I could never ask for a better mate,” he murmurs in between kisses, their bond becoming overwhelmed with the affection they hold for one another.

 

They lay together, legs tangled in the sheets as they kiss languidly. It's slow and easy, Jimin’s lashes fan over his cheekbones when they part. A halo of light reflects around the omega's tousled hair. He looks angelic and it makes Yoongi’s breath catch in his throat. 

 

“You're so. . . so damn beautiful,” Yoongi rasps, sliding his hands down the knobs of his mate’s spine. 

 

Jimin keens, Yoongi’s fingers nudging his sweater up higher on his back. Jimin loves to sleep warm, all bundled up, and he has the liberty to wear thick layers in the fall even under all their blankets. 

 

“You flatter me too much.”

 

“Not nearly enough,” the alpha murmurs, leaning up to drag his lips over the hollow of Jimin’s throat. “You've made me better, a stronger wolf. I'm nothing without you by my side.”

 

“I haven't. . . done that much,” Jimin mumbles, twisting his head to the side as Yoongi peppers kisses along the column of his throat, his hands skittering up and down his spine gently.

 

It's with a strangled groan that Yoongi pulls away, panting softly. Veins of amber crackle in his usually chocolate brown irises. Both of his hands find purchase around the dip of Jimin’s waist, holding the squirming omega in place over his hips. 

 

“If you keep this up, we won't be leaving this bed until mid-day.”

 

“I'm okay with that,” the omega hums, as he slowly begins to roll his hips against Yoongi’s, leaning down to press a kiss to the alpha’s jaw. “Been awhile since we spent time together. . .”

 

With a soft groan, Yoongi lets his eyes close, losing himself in the sensation of Jimin’s mouth on his skin. Every sense is heightened, pulse thudding in his ears as Jimin mouths his way to the healed mating mark, dark against Yoongi’s fair skin. It's a more sensitive spot for the alpha now, and Jimin knows this. Purposefully he sucks lightly at the mark, putting an arch in Yoongi’s lower back and pulling a moan from his lips. 

 

Jimin’s lips linger at the mark before he trails downward to Yoongi’s collar, where he boldly nips at the alpha’s skin and sucks hard enough to create a bruise that sticks out against his milky white skin. Pleased, the omega kisses over the spot. Yoongi’s breath hitches and he groans, which only pulls a chuckle from the omega.

 

“I didn't think you were so sensitive there. . .”

 

That makes Yoongi growl low in the back of his throat, twisting his fingers into the hair at the nape of his mate’s neck. “Don't be a brat,” he warns, but his tone is soft, a gentle smile at the corners of his mouth. 

 

Jimin smiles back, shaking his head lightly to remove Yoongi’s grip in his hair. “Fine, I won't tease you anymore,” he concedes, sliding down the length of Yoongi’s body. “Let me take care of you.”

 

It’s with a soft grin that he disappears underneath the covers, sunlight streaming through their windows.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


After a short little nap, Jimin wakes up a few hours later, one of Yoongi’s arms hooked around his waist. Yoongi is still going to sleep, even if it’s the afternoon, and Jimin doesn’t want to bother him. But they’re facing each other and Jimin is content with staring at his mate for a few more minutes before he gets up, giggling to himself over the gentle features of Yoongi’s sleeping face and the occasional scrunch of his nose.

 

As much as Jimin can stare at his mate all day, he eventually wriggles free of his grip and searches for new clothes to wear. Yoongi mumbles something and curls up on himself under the sheets and once Jimin’s dressed, he shuffles over to the bed and kisses Yoongi on the cheek. “I’ll be back, love,” is what he whispers, and Yoongi shifts, most likely not hearing him anyways. 

 

Winter is close, and he wants to collect as many flowers as he can for herbs before they wilt. He also wants to bring some to Yoongi, surprise him with more honeysuckle if there’s any left in the meadow. 

 

Jimin runs his fingers through Yoongi’s silver hair before descending the stairs. He slips on a pair of boots and a scarf and he heads outside, enjoying the crisp in the air. He’s lucky that Taehyung’s not sitting outside or he wouldn’t be leaving for another hour. Anyone outside that notices him just smiles or waves and Jimin dips into the forest quietly.

 

Birds no longer chirp in the trees and only the skittering of squirrels gathering food for the upcoming winter can be heard. The silence isn’t unsettling, it’s never been unsettling in all the years he’s been through this forest, and Jimin hums and whistles to himself and thinks of Yoongi on the way to the meadow.

 

It’s cheesy, thinking about his mate, but he can’t help it. He smells strongly of the alpha, enveloped in the pleasant aroma of sandalwood. Even his clothes smell like Yoongi, and he nuzzles into his scarf with the alpha on his mind.

 

The meadow is more bare than it was in the summer, when the flowers were at full bloom and spanning the entire valley. Jimin has made sure to pick as many as possible on his own, and Seokjin and Yixing have made the occasional trip out here when they’ve needed something specific. This will most likely be Jimin’s last visit to the meadows before spring and he wants to bask in the sunlight out here before the long winter months arrive.

 

He crouches down in areas where there are flowers, holding the picked flowers in one hand. Jimin is in no rush, knows Yoongi is still going to be sleeping for a little while longer, and Jimin wants to make him another crown since their herb storage is well-stocked and he can spare some flowers and splurge.

 

But it’s when he’s almost done collecting flowers that he feels something is. . .off. Jimin tries to ignore it, except the pressure is thickening and the hairs on the back of his neck and arms tingle. He’s not sure what’s wrong, but his wolf is telling him to leave.

 

Jimin looks up and his throat tightens when he sees someone extremely unfamiliar emerging from the cliffside that leads toward the mountain range. They’re unaccompanied from the looks of it, but Jimin can faintly smell whoever it is that’s approaching and they’re  _ not  _ anyone he’s ever met before in his life. 

 

He’s taller than Jimin, broader. Another wolf from the smell of it but he thankfully stays in human form as he comes closer. As the distance closes between them, Jimin can see a myriad of scars criss crossing the man’s exposed skin. There’s a particularly nasty one that splits the man’s lip on the left hand side. He’s an alpha, and smelling that has every single hair on Jimin’s arms standing on end.

 

“Don’t be scared,” the man says once there’s only a few feet between them. “I’m looking for someone. Maybe you can help me?”

 

Jimin’s entire body tenses. This stranger screams untrustworthy and the fact that he appeared out of nowhere has the omega on edge. Nobody ventures into the meadows except him. 

 

_ Something’s wrong. _

  
  


He slowly stands, clenching the flowers in one hand while the other stays at his side. He’s facing a mountain wolf, one who’s bigger and much stronger than him, but maybe Jimin’s faster.  _ Maybe.  _

 

“I don’t think I can help you,” Jimin responds coolly, on the defensive. He has a feeling that this wolf is asking for Yoongi and he’s not about to say anything about his alpha. 

 

The strange wolf moves closer, inhaling loud enough that Jimin can hear it. “I think you’re  _ lying _ , omega.”

 

Wisely, Jimin takes a step back. “Please, go away. I already told you I can’t help you.”

 

“Oh really?” When the man smiles, it sends shiver down Jimin’s spine. “Then why do you smell so much like him, hm?”

 

Jimin’s blood runs cold. 

 

Staying in the meadow any longer with this wolf is dangerous. He must know where Yoongi is already, and it doesn’t help that Jimin reeks of him; this puts both of them in a problematic situation and Jimin can’t get out of this unless he runs.

 

And that’s what he does.

 

He drops the flowers and just  _ runs,  _ doesn’t bother looking back. Adrenaline courses through his system and his heart catches in his throat as he makes it for the treeline where he knows he’ll be safe. Mountain wolves don’t know their way around a forest, a forest that Jimin has grown up in since he was a pup, but he doesn’t make it in time.

 

A pair of dark, shaggy coated wolves emerge from the tree-line, snarling and snapping their teeth at Jimin, who skids to a halt. Panicked, he whirls around, spinning to face the stranger, who again has closed the gap between them.

 

The alpha clucks his tongue behind his teeth, his stance easy and comfortable. “Shouldn’t run,” he chides as if Jimin is some sort of unruly pup. “Just tell me where he is, hm?”

 

Jimin’s alarmed, eyes flashing, but he’s not going to back down and roll over. The wolves are at his back and he’s pushed towards the alpha. He’s not going to give up Yoongi, no matter what he’ll face. “I won’t tell you  _ shit,”  _ Jimin snaps, but it’s that defiance that decides his fate.

 

The alpha’s face twists into an expression of shock and disbelief, quickly replaced by a snarl of anger. They’re close enough that when he lunges forward, he backhands Jimin with enough force to send the omega reeling, stumbling on the ground. “You insolent little  _ bitch _ !”

 

Before Jimin can scramble away, spitting blood in his mouth, the alpha crouches, yanking him up by his scarf until the fabric rips under his dirty fingertips. The mountain wolf’s eyes widen, settling on the curve where Jimin’s neck meets his shoulder.

 

Jimin’s cheek is bright red from the smack and his lip is split, but that doesn’t stop him from growling when the alpha yanks him forward. The scarf falls apart and happens to fall low enough to reveal the mating mark that the wolf is so intent on staring at. The stranger’s features twist into fury and Jimin lunges forward to knock the alpha over, landing a solid kick to his stomach that has the wolves snarling and closing in on Jimin.

 

The omega scrambles to get away, clawing into the dirt with his heart pounding in his ears. But one of the wolves pounces, snapping its jaws and catching Jimin around his ankle. He cries out when teeth break skin, kicking and flailing with his other foot until he lands a bone shattering hit to the wolf’s eye. By then, it’s too late, and the other wolf swoops in, planting both paws on the omega’s chest, teeth bared to close around his throat.

 

Jimin twists his face away and his hands press against the wolf’s neck, barely keeping the deadly mouthful of teeth away from his throat. His fingers curl in the fur of the wolf, and he struggles to bring his legs up, only seconds away from what might be his own death, but then he pushes through and drives his knees repeatedly into the sensitive underbelly of the wolf until it yelps. He grips tighter around the wolf’s neck, gradually increasing the distance between their faces, before he’s able to shove the wolf aside and tumble in the opposite direction. He must have held the wolf’s windpipe for too long, as the wolf still lays on the ground in a heap, wheezing and struggling to right itself.

 

Yoongi’s taught him well.

 

A sharp pain at his scalp has Jimin crying out again as the alpha drags him away from the wolves by his hair. He slams the omega against the dirt, straightening up to kick him once in the stomach, knocking the air from Jimin’s lungs with a strangled yelp.

 

“You. . . are gonna fuckin’ regret that,” the alpha snarls.

 

The sting in his hair and hard burn in his stomach brings tears to Jimin’s eyes but he fixes the alpha with a steady, loathsome glare. It’s hard to breathe, parts of his body are sore, but he’s done his best. He’s done what Yoongi’s taught him to do: fight back.

 

“Go fuck yourself,” Jimin hisses, “you’ll regret  _ ever _ laying a finger on me. . .when he finds out. . .”

 

The alpha backhands him again, and this time black dots fill the edges of Jimin’s vision. 

 

“You've just made my job easier,” he taunts, “because when my brother realizes I have his precious little omega bitch, he's going to come for you, and then I'm going to finish what I should have  _ months _ ago.”

 

Jimin’s pulse quickens at the revelation that  _ this is Seung Ho _ . This is the monster who hurt his mate, forced him on the brink of death, and he’s  _ come back.  _ Except this time, he’s created a trap, and Jimin has no choice but to follow or else. . .

 

He can’t fathom Yoongi’s despair if something ever happened to him, something worse than this. 

 

“You’ll never. . . have a second chance,” Jimin stutters, but he brings a hand up to hold his cheek, blood still trickling from his lips.

 

“This is even better than I hoped for. You're  _ mates.  _ And  _ that  _ means, that poor Yoongi is going to feel every little thing that happens to you, isn't he?”

 

Jimin doesn’t answer. Instead, he just spits blood in the alpha’s direction in response. It's the last thing he remembers before Seung Ho backhands him for a third time and the rest of the world goes black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
>  sorry :x
> 
> We're really excited to see the reactions but please don't be super mad with us... it had to happen bUT everything will be okay soon we promise ;u;
> 
> Come yell at us in the comments here and also on our [Tumblr!](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (P.S: Seung Ho is B-Free, we needed a villain lol)


	11. 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for quick updates! 
> 
> We're closing in on the end, so expect the last of the updates to come this week!
> 
> Here's chapter 11~

Yoongi wakes in a cold sweat. He jack knives into a seated position, blankets pooling around his waist as panic and terror flood through his mate bond. 

 

“Jimin!” he calls out, voice cracking on the second syllable as he clamors out of bed, nearly tripping over the sheets that end up twisting around his feet. 

 

The omega is not in their cabin like he should have been. Yoongi tears the small space apart looking for him, but yields no results. His heart is in his throat and he feels like choking, doubling over in phantom pains. 

 

Something is  _ wrong _ . 

 

His own fear blends with whatever is happening to Jimin, and he scrambles out of their home with the singular purpose of finding his mate and protecting him. 

 

A thousand and one scenarios flicker through the alpha’s mind. It wouldn't be uncommon to run into a bear during this time of year, and that is honestly one of Yoongi’s worst fears. A protective mother bear is downright deadly if she feels threatened, and Yoongi can only hope that Jimin didn't stumble across a mother and her cubs. 

 

Jimin’s mental cries pull Yoongi to the outskirts of camp, towards the direction of the meadows, and that's when he remembers that Jimin was running an errand for Seokjin and Yixing today, going to gather as many herbs as he could before the first frost. 

 

It may be for the best when he runs into Jungkook right on the border of the forest, most likely returning from an earlier border patrol on the other side of their territory. Yoongi is in a daze, doesn’t even notice the other alpha as he stumbles into the forest, but Jungkook spins around on his heel and follows after Yoongi.

 

“Hyung,  _ hyung!”  _

 

Jungkook clasps a hand on Yoongi’s shoulder, forcing the elder to stop. His brows are pinched, concern etched into his features. “Where are you going? What’s wrong?”

 

“Jimin— he's not— something's wrong. He's hurt and he's scared and I don't—I don't know where he  _ is _ ,” Yoongi babbles, shaking free of the younger alpha’s grip. “I have to find him!”

 

Jungkook doesn’t argue. Yoongi is far too panicked, eyes blown wide with fear, body tense. 

 

“O-okay, let me come with. I’ll help. Meadows, right?”

 

With a curt nod, Yoongi turns, begins to shift. He's faster as a wolf, senses a thousand times better than when he's human. And he doesn't even bother to see if Jungkook is behind him when he tears into the forest. He can hear the younger behind him, keeping pace, but they barely get several paces into the trees before any trace of emotion through his bond with Jimin vanishes. 

 

The absence of panic is worse than anything Yoongi has ever felt and he doubles his efforts, pushing himself harder than he ever has until he breaches the clearing to the meadows. 

 

Everything smells of honeysuckle, but it's too thick, cloying. It masks Jimin’s own subtler scent but Yoongi pushes forward, nose to the ground as he sniffs and follows any shred of Jimin’s smell that he possibly can. 

 

Jungkook is close behind, his big black wolf tearing into the clearing as Yoongi sniffs around, and he ventures into the meadow. He stops, however, when he comes across a patch of mussed up dirt, and he barks at Yoongi when he can smell Jimin. 

 

Pawprints of at least two wolves are carved into the soft earth and as he crouches, becomes eye-level with the ground, he sees specks of blood scattered across patches of grass. Jimin’s blood.

 

It's clear that whoever was here is now long gone, and as Yoongi nears the place where Jungkook is standing, he's hit with the distinctive smell of pine and smoke and  _ that _ nearly makes his heart stop in his chest. 

 

Seung Ho. 

 

Bristling, he noses at the ground, follows the path where Jimin ran, tried to escape. The path ends with spattered blood in the dirt, and the panic that gripped Yoongi up until this point melts away into a fury so white hot the alpha feels it in his blood. 

 

He throws back his head and howls, long and hard. A warning and a challenge. 

 

Any doubt about challenging Seung Ho and tearing him to shreds is gone. His brother had just sealed his fate the moment he laid his hands on Jimin. 

 

This means war. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

His head is pounding.

 

That’s the first thing Jimin feels when he opens his eyes to an unfamiliar room.

 

All he sees is grey, his vision only focusing when he shakes his head and blinks repeatedly. 

The last thing he remembers is blacking out after a third smack to his face, and the pain is still there when he opens his mouth and adjusts his jaw, which throbs even when he doesn’t move his face. It’s the worst of his troubles, because when Jimin sits up, metal rattles behind him and his wrists feel chilled.

 

He’s chained to the wall behind him. 

 

The chains are long enough that he can move his arms around and shift to an extent, but he’s still  _ chained up  _ regardless _.  _ Like some sort of. . .  _ animal.  _

 

As his vision returns, Jimin examines his surroundings, and he discovers immediately that he’s in a cave. A very small cave, fit just for a couple wolves, but he’s the only one in here and his breath puffs out in a fog in front of him. It’s freezing, his valley wolf body isn’t accustomed to it, and the clothes he’s wearing can’t block out all of the cold of the mountains.

 

He knows he’s in the mountains. There’s no doubt about it.

 

Jimin slumps over and curls up on the floor after a few minutes of thought. There’s nothing he can do unfortunately, except sit here and just  _ wait.  _ Wait for something to happen. At least the cool floor of the cave soothes his reddened cheek, and they left him in his clothes. 

 

_ How fucking generous. _

 

It could be minutes or hours that pass —it's hard to tell— before Jimin hears scraping noises coming from the mouth of the cave. He's shivering, but that doesn't stop the omega from straightening up and curling in on himself protectively. A hunched over figure appears, silhouetted against the flickering light of a candle. 

 

When Jimin growls, that pulls a laugh from this unknown wolf that smells like citrus and bergamot. “Easy, little one,” he says quietly. “I'm here to help you.” 

 

Jimin doesn’t trust the wolf, just stares up at them from his position on the floor. “How do I know that?”

 

“Because Yoongi would kill me if I didn't.” Now that the wolf has gotten closer, Jimin can see that he has a blanket in his arms, a little pouch with gauze and herbs, and a skin filled with water. “I'm Hoseok. Yoongi is my best friend. I know you don't have any reason to trust me, but I'm risking a lot sneaking in here to get to you, you know.”

 

At the mention of Yoongi, Jimin perks up, and his mouth goes dry.  _ So this is Hoseok. _

 

He doesn’t reach out for what Hoseok has for him, features softening at the presence of a friendly face. “Sorry, I didn’t. . .” Jimin’s about to apologize, but Hoseok probably understands his lack of trust for mountain wolves after everything that’s happened. “So you’re Hoseok. . . hyung. Yoongi told me about you, about his meetings with you. How you were close.”

 

Hoseok looks visibly relieved to know that Jimin has heard of him, and shuffles closer. “Good, well at least he's told you all good things then,” he teases, settling down on his knees in front of the omega. “Now here, drink this—” He holds out the skin after uncorking it. “—it's water.”

 

Jimin hesitantly reaches forward and takes the water from Hoseok, tipping his head back and drinking what’s in the container. He doesn’t drink all of it, but drinking some water takes care of his dry throat. Handing it back to Hoseok, he sits up a bit more. “Thank you. S’better.”

 

“And here, wrap yourself up,” the beta urges, handing over the worn, thick quilt. “You valley wolves can't handle the cold. Can't have you freezing on me before I have the chance to get you out of here.”

 

The omega covers himself with the blanket, draping it across his shoulders and nuzzling into it. It doesn’t smell like Yoongi, which makes Jimin homesick, but it provides warmth nonetheless. “I’m more sensitive to the cold, others are okay. . . Yoongi would vouch for that,” Jimin mumbles. Even mentioning Yoongi leaves him. . . sad. He can’t feel much through their bond and the soulmate mark on his hip burns, but not uncomfortably.

 

“I would have brought two blankets if I'd known,” Hoseok teased him, settling down on his butt and rifling through the pouch. There's a few lengths of gauze and a small cloth, along with a tiny tube of what Jimin thinks must be some sort of salve. “I want to clean your lip up, if that's okay?”

 

Jimin brings a hand up to his lips, feeling over his lip. It’s split, and blood must still linger there around his mouth. He must look awful. “Yeah, please,” he leans forward, giving Hoseok permission.

 

The beta makes quick work of the process, taking a bit of water from the skin to dampen the cloth and gently wipe the dried blood and dirt from the wound. Once satisfied that it’s clean enough, Hoseok spreads a tiny bit of the salve over the cut with his fingertip, patting it in gently. 

 

“Any other scrapes? There's a bruise on your cheek but there's not much I can do for that.”

 

“That’s it, everything else is just a bruise I think,” Jimin states, but he pauses and rolls up his pant leg. This one doesn’t hurt as much, but the bite on his ankle is from that first wolf who tried dragging him away from Seung Ho. “I guess this one, too. Wish I had fought this bastard like I did the second one. . .”

 

“Oh shit, that was you?” Hoseok’s eyebrows disappear into his fringe as he gets to work cleaning out the bite. “I thought Changmin got into a fight with some sort of wild animal. You kicked out one of his teeth and nearly broke his jaw.”

 

Hearing that makes Jimin smile. “Good. He deserved it for trying to rip out my throat. Yoongi taught me how to fight like a mountain wolf, then.”

 

“You're a tough little omega, that's for sure,” Hoseok says with a smile, slathering the wound with more salve. This time he wraps it with a bit of gauze. “Should have known that Yoongs would teach you a thing or two.”

 

“Mm, he’d say that I’m too mouthy. He still says that, even now.”

 

“It's good for him and I'll bet he secretly enjoys it,” Hoseok quips as he tucks the extra supplies back into his pouch. “And I just want to say that I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess. Seung Ho was way out of line taking you from Yoongi. . . It's one of the final nails in his coffin I'm sure.”

 

Jimin rolls down the pants leg again and tucks himself into the blanket again for warmth and comfort. “I never imagined something like this would happen but then again, I never expected to be soulmated with a mountain wolf I didn’t know,” he laughs, but it’s bittersweet, because thinking about Yoongi and the panic and fear he must be going through has Jimin wishing he never went out to the meadow. He told Yoongi he would be right back, and yet. . .

 

The omega rubs his eyes after realizing he misses Yoongi, but he refuses to cry. “He’ll come for us, we’ve been planning it. I just. . . I just don’t want him to do anything stupid. He can get his revenge, but I don’t want him risking his life for me.”

 

“I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you make it back to Yoongi, I promise. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or him. What the two of you have. . . It's the stuff that fairytales are made of, and that's something worth protecting, something worth fighting for.”

 

“I don't want you to put yourself in danger, hyung, Yoongi doesn't need to worry about two people,” Jimin responds softly. What Hoseok is doing for him is risky, just as risky as his meetings with Yoongi. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to Hoseok. “Do you know what Seung Ho plans to do with me? Or is he just going to keep me chained up in here until the pack comes?”

 

Hoseok licks over his bottom lip once, then pulls it between his teeth for a moment. “I don't know,” he answers honestly. “I hope you stay in here because the alternative. . .”

 

It goes unspoken because both of them know that this could be much worse than I already is. 

 

“I'll try to sneak you some food tomorrow, but there isn't a lot to go around. I'm sorry.”

 

Jimin nods in understanding. Yoongi told him everyone was starving up here except for Seung Ho and some of his lackeys, and that's evident in the beta’s hollowed cheeks. Even the wolf he fought with yesterday was skinny, his ribs easily felt through his shaggy pelt.

 

“Feed yourself first, I've got enough meat on my bones to make it without food for a little bit.”

 

With an affirmative hum, Hoseok looks back over his shoulder as if he's nervous about being watched. “I'll check on you later, I shouldn't stay too much longer or that could be deadly for both of us.”

 

“Okay, thank you,” Jimin replies, tucking himself into the blanket as Hoseok stands and gathers everything. The omega settles back down into the cold floor, the chains around his wrists rattling with movement. “Don't make them suspicious.”

 

Just like that, Hoseok is gone, not even leaving behind a footprint to show he was ever there. 

 

Hoseok’s disappearance leaves Jimin in silence. 

 

There's nothing for him to do besides  _ think.  _ And he doesn't know  _ what  _ to think about, as so many thoughts swirl in his mind, many of them about Yoongi.

 

It's strange, not feeling much through their bond, but the distance they have between each other is too much for the bond to comprehend. Jimin knows that Yoongi must be livid, has every right to be, but Jimin doesn't want him to do anything  _ stupid _ because that's probably what Yoongi’s first instincts are: get back his mate.

 

They're not quite ready to invade the mountains, but now that a member of their own pack is taken, hopefully everyone will step up and dutifully carry out their tasks without stressing too much. Everyone is going to want their revenge, most importantly Yoongi. They have a plan, and Jimin only hopes they can stick with it.

 

For now, Jimin can only wait for them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's been a long two days. Two days since the last time Yoongi saw Jimin. He's been confined to Seokjin and Namjoon’s cabin with either Jungkook or the head alpha himself keeping watch to make sure he didn't try to get up to the mountains by himself. He'd almost done it, too, so blinded with rage that if it hadn't been for Jungkook, surely he would have tried to take on the whole White Peak clan by himself. 

 

There's barely anything that comes through their bond, and Yoongi’s wolf aches, cries for his mate. It only gets worse as the seconds tick by. And Yoongi's frustrated because  _ no one is fucking doing anything _ . 

 

Objectively, he understands the need to wait, to gather their forces, to coordinate an attack instead of running in blind. But every breath he takes knowing that Jimin is somewhere far away, alone and scared, makes him crazy. 

 

Namjoon’s been good about keeping him calm and grounded, but he  _ hates _ the pitying looks that he gets from Jungkook whenever the younger is standing guard. Everyone is stressed by Jimin’s disappearance, but the only person that even comes close to the way that Yoongi feels is Taehyung. 

 

Seokjin’s had to keep the expecting omega calm by giving him herb laced tea meant to combat hysteria or an anxious mind. Being so upset isn't good for the pups growing inside him. Seokjin and Jungkook try to soothe Taehyung as best as they can, but Taehyung’s not going to feel better until Jimin is safe and back home. Yoongi certainly won’t feel better until that happens, or until he tears Seungo Ho apart. The latter is highly likely, especially after this  _ stunt _ his brother has pulled.

 

Yoongi doesn’t sleep, refuses to sleep until Seokjin threatens to pour chamomile and other sleep inhibitors down his throat. Even with that, Yoongi only sleeps maybe an hour or two a day, with Jungkook and Namjoon standing guard and rotating every couple of hours all through the day and night, not risking anything. 

 

In the outside world, the other wolves continue training and making their plans. Everyone is involved in some way, though some wolves will stay behind for the sake of others like Minseok and Taehyung and any pups. The pack’s hard work is admirable, all pulling together for Jimin, but also for the much broader cause of securing safety for those under oppression in the mountains. Yoongi’s thankful, but still frustrated.

 

Namjoon would prefer they train more, but Jimin has already been gone for four days by the time he asks Yoongi for help.

 

“Yoongi,” the alpha addresses the other sitting on his living room couch, Jungkook standing by one of the windows. “We need your help. We don’t have a layout of the mountains, and we need your opinion on how we should attack. Everyone’s in the meeting hall, I’m just here to get you.”

 

“Does this mean we're gonna finally fuckin’ do something?” Yoongi’s voice sounds harsh even to his own ears, and he knows it isn't fair. Namjoon is just doing his job as leader of the pack, and Jungkook is doing his part as well. But it's almost like Yoongi’s regressed these last few days, becoming more sullen and snappish. 

 

Jungkook’s head twists in their direction and Namjoon curls his hands into fists momentarily before motioning for Yoongi to stand. “Yes, this means we’re finalizing everything, just need you to draw a map for us. It’ll help us get to him faster.”

 

“Bout fuckin’ time,” Yoongi growls, bristling. “Let's do this.”

 

The sunlight is almost blinding when Yoongi steps outside, following Namjoon to the meeting hall. It’s cold down here, but it’s nowhere near as cold as up in the mountains; that’s what Yoongi worries about. 

 

Namjoon holds the door open for Yoongi as they enter the meeting hall, and all eyes of the wolves inside stare at Yoongi. Jungkook slips in behind them, as he too will play a part in this. He sits down in the crowd and Namjoon walks to the table in the center of the room.

 

“This is a drawn map of our territory, but only the location of White Peak is marked. None of us have ventured out there, the last person to do so was my father when he was alpha. That was years ago. We don’t know what it’s like up there, what the best routes are, which is why we need you. Would attacking on two fronts make it easier? Are there paths to take? Where can we fallback? That’s where your input is needed.”

 

Yoongi can feel all eyes on him as he approaches the map. It's crudely drawn, but all in all lays out the territory very well. “There's really only one way in or out,” he says, using his index finger to begin tracing a path. “This path is the most direct, but I know they're probably expecting us so there might be more fighting this way. I think— I think I should go ahead alone, give myself up. Act like no one else came with me. That would give you a chance to get inside the camp if they aren't expecting it.”

 

Namjoon finds the proposal unsettling, hesitating for a minute before scribbling on the map. “We can have a group follow behind you while another goes around. I'll have the more fit and able wolves take that route so they can catch up in time.”

 

He sets down the pencil and blinks up at Yoongi. “Are you sure about this? Going alone?”

 

“It makes the most sense. Seung Ho’s probably counting on the face that I'll be acting irrational. . . Unless you have an idea for something better?”

 

“Well, I don't like it, hyung,” Jungkook chimes in, arms over his chest and brows knitted together. “They'll tear you apart.”

 

At that, Yoongi chuckles. “Kid, I survived by myself in the mountains before, and I can do it again.”

 

Jungkook mouth sets in a frown but he doesn’t respond. 

 

Namjoon sighs lowly, stands and looks at his map. He understands the markings he’s drawn, but now he has to explain to the entire pack what those mean and how they’re going to carry out their mission.

 

“Alright, so this is what we’re going to do. . .”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin’s stomach rumbles, but he tries to ignore it. 

 

Hoseok has managed to bring him small scraps throughout the week, nothing enough for a full meal, but enough that Jimin can sleep a little without being woken up by a growling belly. The beta even gives him a bucket of water he can wash himself with, but other than those visits, Jimin’s alone. 

 

He counts the days that go by and it’s on the seventh day that Seung Ho visits him. 

 

The set of the alpha’s mouth is cruel, nothing like Yoongi’s. He's taller and broader as well, the physical stereotype for an alpha. It's hard to see any sort of familial resemblance except for the slight upturn of Seung Ho’s nose and the slightly slanted shape of his eyes. 

 

“Guess I was wrong,” he says, voice bouncing off the cave walls. “Obviously my brother doesn't give a shit about you.”

 

Jimin sits up, blanket slung around his shoulders. He glares at Seung Ho, expression bitter, lips turning down into a scowl. “He’ll come,” he responds, clutching the blanket around his shoulders. Careful to not give away the plan of the pack to attack, he only focuses on Yoongi. “Yoongi will come for me, come to  _ kill you _ .”

 

“Yea? It's been a  _ week _ , little omega. I figured he'd come running for you within a day.”

 

“Don’t call me that, only he can call me that,” Jimin snaps, bristling. “He’ll be here within the next couple of days. I’m his soulmate, he can’t live without me.”

 

Seung Ho laughs, but the sound is harsh and grating. “That's bullshit. What, is that something Yoongi told you so that he could fuck you and bite you?”

 

Jimin reaches down for the edge of his sweater, fumbling with the fabric before rolling it up to reveal the crescent-shaped mark on his hip. “Yeah? Tell me, you ever remember Yoongi having this?”

 

“And let me guess, he does now?” It’s plain that Seung Ho is humoring the omega, a cocky smirk on his lips. He crouches in front of Jimin, reaching with the tip of his finger like he means to touch the mark, and laughs when Jimin jerks away. “You know, you already have wolves lined up that want you after I shred my brother to pieces. But I wonder if I shouldn't keep you for myself—”

 

Jimin’s eyes widen and he shuffles away to increase the distance he has with Seung Ho. His back thumps gently against the cave wall and the chains rattle. “I’d rather throw myself off the mountain if that were the case. I’d prefer death over you.”

 

The alpha clucks his tongue, eyes warning as he reaches out to grip Jimin under his chin, holding him in place and forcing the omega to hold his gaze. “We’re going to have to do something about your mouth. You're lucky that I'm even  _ considering _ keeping you for myself.”

 

The omega breathes harshly through his nose. “Why? You think I’m pretty, I’ll roll over easily for anyone, that I’d provide an endless amount of pups for you?” Jimin’s brows furrow and he snaps his teeth at Seung Ho’s hand. “Then you’re looking at the wrong omega. I’m  _ Yoongi’s.” _

 

Quick as a viper, Seung Ho slams Jimin back into the rocky outcropping, upper lip curled back in a snarl. “That's all you omega bitches are good for. And when your mate is  _ dead _ , you'll be free for the taking.”

 

Jimin grunts as he’s shoved to the rocks, trying to twist free from Seung Ho. “Go fuck yourself, _ ”  _ he hisses back, struggling under the strength of the alpha. “You’re not fucking laying a finger on me!” 

 

Another growl and a slap makes the fourth time that Seung Ho has backhanded the omega, eyes glinting. “You will learn your  _ place _ , little omega,” he mocks. 

 

His cheek still hurts from the first three times, the marks healed now, but Jimin still yelps with the stinging pain that comes with the fourth slap. Tears spring to the corners of his eyes. “I don’t have a place,” he retorts, trying to bring his knee up to push Seung Ho away from him. “And don’t  _ fucking call me that.” _

 

“I don't understand how you didn't have this defiance beaten out of you when you were a pup,” Seung Ho comments, standing and dusting off his hands. “But we can remedy that, I'm sure.”

 

He leaves Jimin slumped over, clutching at his blanket and shivering. 

 

Jimin presses his burning cheek into the cold cavern floor to once again soothe the sting. Seung Ho leaves the cave smelling like him and it  _ disgusts  _ Jimin, who wants nothing more than for Yoongi to just rip the bastard’s chest open and leave him to bleed like he did Yoongi. 

 

He had been careful to exclude any mention of the pack coming to the mountains for all of their safety and he only hopes Yoongi comes for him before he gets himself in trouble.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Namjoon and Yoongi decide that it's best to leave for the mountains under the cover of darkness. Most of the omegas are being made to stay behind with the exception of Seokjin, all of them taking a moment to embrace their mates to say goodbye. 

 

Taehyung sniffs as he buries his face into the crook of Jungkook’s neck. “You better all come back,” he whispers. “And bring Jiminnie home safely.”

 

“You know I’ll come back,” Jungkook murmurs, placing his hands on Taehyung’s rounded belly. “I’ll come back for you and the little ones and I’ll have Jiminnie hyung with me. I promise.”

 

“I feel so  _ useless _ ,” the omega whines, tightening his hold on Jungkook. His eyes are watery. The stress of losing his best friend, seeing his mate and friends leave for a rescue, plus the hormones swirling through his body is just too much. 

 

“You’re not useless, Tae,” Jungkook murmurs, nudging Taehyung’s face up to kiss him on the forehead. “You’re going to have pups and we all want you to be safe here. Junmyeon and Luhan are sacrificing their choice to go with us to be with all of you, and I want you to make the most of your time while I’m gone. We’ll be back with Jiminnie hyung before you know it.”

 

Around them, other couples are saying their goodbyes. Even Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who aren't properly mated yet, share a private moment along the tree line. Baekhyun has to stand on his toes to throw his arms around the beta’s neck, kissing him soundly on the mouth. 

 

“Yeollie, I swear, you better come back to me all in one piece,” he says between kisses. 

 

Chanyeol can’t keep up with the flood of affection and he chuckles, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “I will, I will. I’m not that fragile, Baek.”

 

Namjoon calls for all wolves coming with to join at the forest entrance and everyone gives one last hug, one last kiss, and one last goodbye before everyone clumps around the entrance. Yoongi continues to pace, has already stripped down to almost nothing to prepare to shift, and once everyone is at the entrance, they begin to do the same. 

 

“Flank B, take the western path now, try and get to your position and hold it until Yoongi gives us the signal to attack. The rest of us, follow my lead.”

 

Flank B, consisting of the fastest and strongest betas and alphas like Sehun, Jungkook, and Yifan, shift and sprint off to the western border. Their route is longer, as they take the more indirect route into the mountains to circle around, and it’s important they get to their position first and rest before they enter the enemy pack. Yoongi will go up alone while Namjoon holds the rest of the pack, and when Yoongi gives a signal, the plan will swing into full motion. 

 

They’ve almost never prepared for battle, never have for generations, but stealing a pack member means  _ war.  _

 

When everyone shifts, Namjoon and Yoongi take the lead, guiding the wolves through the forest under the cloak of night, hot breath mingling with the cool air. They’ll reach the mountains past midnight, with no breaks in between, but Yoongi is determined to make it as soon as possible. His urgency is admirable, but Namjoon has to remind him that  _ not everyone has as much adrenaline as you do.  _

 

The run through the valley is easy, and Yoongi feels a tug at his heart when his paws dig into the earth where Jimin has been. His scent is still identifiable now that the flowers have wilted, but the sweetness of honeysuckle is hard to detect when they reach the rocky passageways leading to the snowy mountain peaks. The wind blows hard up here and scents carry or disappear, which is why it’s so difficult for wolves to smell one another in the mountains; the wind hides everything.

 

As they get closer, Yoongi can also begin to feel more tugs of emotion through their bond. Jimin is lonely, cold, and exhausted. It breaks Yoongi’s heart to think of all the things his mate might have endured. If one hair on his head is out of place—

 

The group makes good time, quickly scaling the mountainside until snow crunches underneath their paws. When they come to a rather large, rocky outcropping, Yoongi halts with his tail up in the air. It's the signal to stop and hold position. 

 

Seokjin’s soft, brown wolf stands side by side with Namjoon, panting. He's the only omega to run with the group, had insisted, and all things considered he's kept up well. 

 

With one glance at Namjoon, Yoongi yips once and waits for the head alpha to nod his head once before he spins on the pads of his feet and continues climbing the mountainside. He doesn't expect to make it too much farther before he runs into a patrol. If Seung Ho is smart, he’ll have pairs of wolves rotating guard. 

 

It doesn't take very long for him to find the first patrol. They're young wolves who obviously know who Yoongi is judging by how they freeze when he steps out of the tree line. The plan is for him to shift to human, bones cracking and reforming as smooth skin replaces fur, and then he's standing on hands and knees in the snow. 

 

Luckily, the wolves don't attack, simply eying him warily as Yoongi stands. “I want to see my brother,” he states, not even shivering even though the mountain wind whips around them. “You'll let me through, yea?”

 

The wolves exchange looks with one another, before one shakes his fur and turns, a motion for Yoongi to follow. 

 

It's strange, walking this path again, especially as a human. But Yoongi keeps his head held high, fists clenched at his side when they finally breach the entrance to the White Peak camp. All activities around them cease; wolves that Yoongi has known for most of his life stop and stare, but the alpha pays them no mind. 

 

“SEUNG HO!” he bellows, voice echoing over even the wind. “Show yourself!”

 

Moments pass before the towering figure of his brother stalks out from one of the caves, lips twisted into a sickening smile. “Well, well, well, he finally shows up.”

 

Wolves clear a path for the alpha, who comes to a halt a hundred feet away from Yoongi. “And here I thought you would never come. What, had to prepare yourself to face me? Try and practice fighting tree trunks before scurrying up here to rescue your little omega  _ bitch? _ ”

 

“Where is he?” Yoongi hisses out through gritted teeth. “I swear if you hurt him—”

 

“You think I’m going to  _ tell you?  _ Use your “soulmate bond” to figure it out,” Seung Ho sneers, upper lip curling back as he approaches. “Oh, I’d like to say that I didn’t hurt him, but he’s so  _ insolent  _ and  _ disrespectful,  _ refused to talk about you when I came up to him in the meadows and  then ran away from me. But my wolves caught him. And you know what happened after that? He kicked me, then proceeded to try and suffocate one of  _ my _ wolves, almost shattered his jaw. He’s got a nice bruise on his face from where I’ve hit him, oh. . . four times now?”

 

Yoongi's nails dig into his palms hard enough that he can feel the skin split, a growl in the back of his throat. 

 

Seung Ho folds his arms over his chest smugly. “And what am I going to tell him when I show him your dead corpse? That you were too weak? That, fairytales don’t exist? Once you’re dead, I’m going to roll your fucking body off this  _ fucking _ mountain. Your mate’s said that he would rather jump off the side than be with me, so maybe he’ll join you at the bottom come sunrise.”

 

“The only body that's gonna get thrown off the side of this mountain is  _ yours _ ,” Yoongi snaps with a sharp click of his jaw, eyes bleeding into amber as he begins to shift. 

 

The time for words is over, and in seconds he's back into the form of his silver-coated wolf, head thrown back into a long howl. The rest of the pack scrambles. Omegas grab at their pups and run, while the alphas and betas begin to shift as well, gearing up for a fight. 

 

Yoongi snarls and lunges for the grey wolf now in Seung Ho’s place and they collide in a blur of snapping jaws and silver fur as howls sound from almost every direction.

 

And the fighting begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh.... another cliffhanger....
> 
> Chapter 12 will be the last chapter of this fic, but we will be following up with an epilogue to satisfy everyone's needs and cravings. :) 
> 
> Thank you for the support so far and as always, follow us on our [tumblr](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/)!


	12. 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We told you the updates would be quick, so here's the final real chapter of this fic!

The White Peak wolves are shellshocked when they hear howls that don’t belong to them and are  _ floored  _ when wolves barrel into the heart of their pack. Half of the wolves stand there as valley wolves flood the mountain, but are quick to react when they’re knocked down to the snow and attacked. 

 

In a matter of minutes, every wolf is fighting, rolling around in the snow, but those who are in opposition to Seung Ho retreat to the caves in human form to show their surrender. The valley wolves outnumber the mountain wolves easily, but the valley wolves are smaller, not as brutal, not even with Yoongi’s training. Blood spatters across the white snow with every wolf that’s attacked and it’s pure chaos.

 

One dead mountain wolf lies in the fray already but the fighting has only just begun and not everyone is guaranteed safety by the time it’s over. 

 

Everyone gives Yoongi and Seung Ho a wide berth, allowing the brothers to hash out a battle long over due. Seung Ho’s wolf is bulkier, stronger, and he's able to shove Yoongi’s smaller, slighter wolf into the snow over and over again, claws scraping open wounds across Yoongi’s back and chest. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

While the fighting continues down below, Jimin is holed up in the cave with Hoseok, who ran in here once Yoongi arrived. He refuses to let Jimin leave, it’s all for his safety, but Jimin’s wolf  _ aches  _ to be near his mate because he’s  _ so close.  _ But the wounds Yoongi receives are dully felt by Jimin, who is so overwhelmed with the scent of sandalwood and of his friends that he almost fights Hoseok to leave the cave.

 

“I can’t stay up here any longer, I need to  _ do  _ something,” he croaks, shoving the knit blanket off in a flurry. 

 

“Even if I  _ had _ the keys to let you out, I wouldn't,” Hoseok replies, bending down to tuck the blanket back around the omega. “It's a bloodbath out there. Yoongi needs to be focused. You'd just distract him from what needs to be done.”

 

Jimin’s restless, moving his legs in any way possible, rattling his chains. “Seung Ho keeps the keys in his cave, I’m sure of it.”

 

“I'm going to try and sneak in there while everyone's distracted, but you're not coming out of here until Seung Ho is dead.”

 

“I want to kick his dead body off the mountainside.”

 

Hoseok laughs at that, standing up from his crouch. “I hope you never lose that spark.” 

 

Even from their place tucked back in the cave, the sound of fighting wolves follows them. Each growl and yelp and whimper carries through the camp, and Jimin finds himself straining to decipher if any of those noises are from his pack mates. 

 

“Jimin, please just stay put. I'll be back as soon as everything calms down, okay?” 

 

The omega rattles the chains for emphasis and looks up at Hoseok. “I’m not going anywhere, just go down there and help if you can. If Yoongi is in trouble, help him. I don’t care if his honor or pride will break or whatever, but I’d rather hear him complaining about that than realize he might die. Again. I can’t have that. I really can’t. Please, hyung. Promise me you’ll help him, even if he doesn’t want it.”

 

Hoseok nods. “I promise,” he says, and then he's gone. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back down below, as Hoseok carefully maneuvers the paths of the caves, the fight is still going on strong. Yoongi and Seung Ho are covered in blood, each one landing solid blows to the other, and the valley wolves are holding up. Namjoon and Sehun are doing the dirty work, and Sehun doesn’t seem bothered by sinking his teeth into wolves or tearing out chunks of fur and tossing wolves into the snow. He’s vicious, is covered in fresh scratches and bite marks, Jongin backing him up when the alpha is occupied with someone already.

 

Seokjin luckily manages to avoid most of the fight, as wolves don’t see much of a point in attacking an omega, but he has Namjoon close by in case he needs protection. Seokjin is sniffing around in the caves checking for those staying out of the fray, but suddenly he’s hauled back by the neck by a young alpha who doesn’t know any better and his yelp is heard by Namjoon, who abandons the wolf he’s fighting and charges to the rescue. 

 

Seokjin is dragged away from the cave by the scruff of his neck, and although he twists around and tries to snap at the offender, he’s in a bad position and he only frees himself when Namjoon bodyslams the alpha that’s got him by the neck and fights back with teeth and claws until the wolf under him no longer fights back, falling limp against the snow. 

 

The omega rights himself and slinks back into the cave to continue his search, but only after Namjoon trots up to him and nuzzles into him, lapping over the wound on his neck before heading in the opposite direction to continue fighting. 

 

Namjoon wants to help Yoongi, sparing a glance to where the two brothers are still locked in combat. But Yoongi had specifically requested that no one intervene, not even if it looked like things were going bad. And to be honest, Namjoon is worried. Seung Ho is just so much  _ bigger  _ than Yoongi. The lighter silver wolf is easily thrown like a rag doll, blood spattered all over his fur, smearing in the snow when they roll and kick over each other. 

 

Yoongi is a scrappy fighter, knows how to use his small size to his advantage, but Seung Ho easily bullies him back to the edge of camp, where the drop off is sharp, clear off the side of the mountain. It's a dirty tactic that Yoongi knows his brother likes to use and he's careful to keep his back away from the open space. Instead he lunges and nips at Seung Ho’s ankles, digging his teeth into the small bones and tendons until the bigger wolf roars in annoyance and pain. 

 

Seung Ho snarls and reaches down to drag Yoongi away from his ankles, grasping the silver wolf by the neck hard enough to hear him yelp, teeth sinking into flesh as he throws him away from his legs and towards the mountain ledge. Yoongi slides across the snow and veers dangerously close, blood trickling from his nape, but Seung Ho gives him no time to recover before he’s charging towards him, intent on driving Yoongi over the edge of the cliff like he promised. 

 

Yoongi struggles to stand in time, his vision blurred at the edges from the blow, and it’s going to be close, dodging Seung Ho, but he sees a flurry of cinnamon fur smash into Seung Ho’s side. His brother is taken aback, colliding with the other wolf into the snow, giving Yoongi an opportunity to scramble away from the cliffside. 

 

When his vision refocuses, he realizes that Hoseok was the one who interfered, and Seung Ho is  _ livid.  _ Yoongi’s fur bristles as well. 

 

Hoseok is small and sleek, much weaker than the alpha, but his bravery is admirable. He smashes Seung Ho into the side of a dead tree which throws the alpha off, but within a matter of seconds he’s slashing and biting at Hoseok, who is now trying to escape. Seung Ho tears into the beta’s shoulder, drawing a pained yelp from Hoseok. Yoongi fears for the worst, paws digging into the snow as he prepares to charge. But Hoseok manages to escape, because Seung Ho’s distracted.

 

He’s distracted by the new number of wolves,  _ his wolves,  _ that have suddenly turned on his lackeys and are now joining the valley wolves. These are the wolves that have hidden themselves away in the caves at the beginning, too cowardly and afraid to fight, but Hoseok’s fearless action of attacking Seung Ho must have spurred them into action. 

 

Seung Ho bristles, panting hard as he watches the White Peaks fall apart. His lackeys are dying one by one, overwhelmed by the valley wolves’ numbers, and are now being massacred by the masses of wolves he had under control. Their fear has transformed to fury, and the chaos has him reeling, howling to try and take command again, but no wolf listens. 

 

He isn’t their alpha anymore.

 

And he never was.

 

_ Yoongi is. _

 

Yoongi uses the opportunity to strike, leaping to close the gap between them and clinging onto Seung Ho’s back. His teeth and claws dig into fur and then skin to find purchase, still holding on even when Seung Ho howls in pain and bucks to try and throw the smaller wolf off. Yoongi clings with all his might, growls and clenches his jaw tighter until he tastes his brother’s blood on his tongue. 

 

From this position, Seung Ho can't snap his teeth, can't claw and injure Yoongi anymore. All he does is flail and growl, wears himself out until he collapses into the snow. His tongue lolls out of his mouth, panting heavily with the weight of the smaller wolf on his back. 

 

The fight around them is dying down. Many of wolves simply won't fight anymore, easily submitting and rolling belly up for the valley wolves once they see that Seung Ho is fighting a losing battle. 

 

Yoongi wants to give his brother another chance, wishes that he could change, but even now there's a haughtiness and challenge in the bigger wolf’s eyes. There's no way that he can let Seung Ho live, not after everything he's done to his own pack. Yoongi has seen that things can be different, that a head alpha can lead without being a tyrant.

 

His pack deserves better. 

 

In that moment of debate, Seung Ho twists and rolls, using his momentum to send Yoongi rolling again. But the smaller alpha is quicker, fueled by something so much more than the lust for power that his brother has. He fights for wolves that have become family, for Taehyung and Minseok who will bring a new generation of pups into the world, for Namjoon and Jungkook who looked after him and welcomed him into their pack with open arms, for Seokjin who wants nothing more that to mother and raise the ones that he cares about, for Hoseok who threw himself at his alpha— the ultimate betrayal, and for Jimin. 

 

Jimin who has become Yoongi’s everything, his reason for breathing, the other half of his broken soul. 

 

With a blood curdling snarl, Yoongi kicks and claws, jack knifing out of the snow. Seung Ho turns, leaves himself open to the attack, allowing Yoongi to bury his teeth into his brother's neck, the sensitive soft flesh under his chin. When he bites, he can feel the panicked flutter of Seung Ho’s pulse as blood spills, hot and thick. The wound is fatal, too big to close, blood pouring out of the bigger alpha until he weakens and collapses. 

 

Seung Ho’s body convulses once he’s hit the ground and Yoongi steps back, shaking his muzzle of blood as his brother slowly dies. Blood pools around him, and wolves stop whatever they’re doing to watch, watch as the alpha dies at the hands of his brother in what can only be described as payback. His followers are mortified, some turning their heads away as the alpha fights for his last breath. 

 

When Seung Ho’s chest rises and falls for the last time, Yoongi throws back his head and howls, low and mournful. Hoseok pads over to his side, limping, pressing the cold wet of his nose into the side of the alpha’s neck. Between his teeth is a ring of keys, and he holds them while Yoongi shifts back to his human form, kneeling and panting in the snow. He's covered in blood, already beginning to dry as he reaches for the keys. 

 

It's only then that he becomes aware of all eyes on him, watching and waiting. 

 

“Things can be different,” he says, letting his voice carry with the power of an alpha. “You don't have to starve, to fight to survive. . . There's a better way.” It's hard for him to find words, tongue thick in his mouth. 

 

At that moment, Namjoon also shifts. He limps slightly on one leg, favoring one over the other, but he addresses the crowd in the same way Yoongi does. 

 

“Come with us, unite our packs. You’ll be safe there, in our valleys, where there is enough food and water and land for everyone. You’ve lived through enough trouble, now it’s time to settle down and live in peace.”

 

Grateful for Namjoon’s words, Yoongi gives him a nod of thanks, then waits for the alpha to give him a nod in return before he takes off across the snow. 

 

With the threat of his brother out of the way, and Namjoon facilitating the uniting of the two packs, all Yoongi wants to do is find Jimin. His wolf whines, eager to have his mate close again. There's only one spot that Yoongi thinks that Jimin might be, especially considering the keys that Hoseok retrieved for him. 

 

_ I'm coming, my love _ . 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin stays seated on the floor against the cave wall for the duration of the fight, twisting his wrists around in every way possible to free himself. His results garner no success, only reddening the soft skin of his wrists from the friction of the metal.

 

Throughout the fight he’s felt Yoongi’s pain, just lessened, and he resists his wolf from crying out to his mate because any move like that could result in a worse outcome. 

 

Everything becomes chaos outside and then suddenly, silence.

 

Jimin stops squirming and listens, leans forward as far as he can to hear any noise, any indication of what’s going on, but then he hears  _ his  _ howl and Jimin has never been filled with so much relief in his entire life. They’ve won, everything’s going to be okay, he’s  _ coming home. _

 

His heart thuds in his ears and he wriggles around more as he senses Yoongi coming to retrieve him, his wolf whining, entire body and soul aching for his mate.

 

Yoongi’s silhouette appears in the mouth of the cave, hand pressed into the rock to keep his balance. At the sight of Jimin curled up on the floor, he keens. In the blink of an eye, the alpha crosses the space between them, sinks to his knees and reaches for Jimin with shaking hands. 

 

Jimin sits up in a rush when he spots Yoongi, and he lets out a little sob of a laugh as pulls Yoongi close, ignoring the blood that might transfer to him. He inhales sandalwood, the smell of home he’s missed so much, and he buries his face into his mate’s chest and doesn’t let go. 

 

“Jimin, I'm s-so sorry,” Yoongi whispers, burying his face into the crown of his mate’s dark hair. 

 

“Don’t be,” Jimin mumbles, as salty tears cross into his vision. “I missed you. S’not. . . your fault.”

 

Yoongi can't ever remember crying before, but he does now. Tears burn as he pulls Jimin as close as he possibly can, rocking them both together gently. “I'm never gonna leave you again,” he promises. “I never should have let you go—”

 

Jimin fumbles for Yoongi, placing both of his hands on his cheeks to lift his head, pressing their foreheads together. “You never left me,” he reassures, squeezing one of Yoongi’s hands and sliding it down to rest against his chest, over his heart. “Because you’re always here.”

 

With his free hand, Yoongi cups the back of Jimin’s head to hold him in place, turning just enough to press a firm kiss to the omega’s mouth. Their noses brush, and Yoongi exhales softly before kissing his mate again and again. 

 

Jimin’s breathless when they finally part. “I love you, Yoongi, so much,” he whispers, nuzzling against Yoongi’s cheek affectionately.

 

“I love you,” Yoongi’s eyes close, simply inhaling and letting the sweet smell of his mate calm him. “You're my reason for breathing.”

 

They stay like that for a few minutes, before they pull away. Jimin removes the blanket from around his shoulders and wraps it carefully around Yoongi. “Let’s head back home, yeah? I don’t want to be here anymore,” he laughs airily, “but these chains need to come off first.”

 

Yoongi agrees, fumbling with the keys until he fits the proper one into the cuffs and unlocks them. The metal hits the ground with a clang, and Yoongi frowns at the red, irritated skin of the omega’s wrists. Gently he lifts and presses a few kisses to the chafed areas. “Let's go home.”

 

They descend from the cave and Jimin’s a little wobbly on his legs, much like a newborn deer, but he’s holding Yoongi’s hand to keep himself upright. Jimin spots familiar faces, Chanyeol and Jungkook and Namjoon, thought Namjoon is occupied with Seokjin. 

 

Seokjin holds a pup in his arms, a pup who must only be a couple months old, two older pups crowding around his legs. Seokjin appears to be worried, as he lets the newborn play with his fingers, a mother omega not too far away from him and Namjoon. Jimin wants to hear what’s going on, but suddenly he hears his name being called and he looks over as Jungkook and Chanyeol come rushing up, Yoongi still holding his hand protectively.

 

“Thank god you’re okay, Baekhyun was so worried,” Chanyeol exhales, and Jungkook squeezes next to him.

 

“I told Taehyung I’d take you back with me. He’s been so stressed without you, hyung.”

 

“Well I’ll see him soon, right?” Jimin smiles, beaming at the thought of seeing his best friend again. They’ve never been separated like this and it must have taken a toll on Taehyung, not visiting or talking to his best friend every day. 

 

The sun is beginning to rise over the mountaintops, orange painted across the sky, rosey hands stretching out to touch the snowy mountains. It’s peaceful up here, with no more fighting, no more bloodshed. The aftermath remains, however, as streaks of yellow sun fall upon bodies and blood-stained snow. Everyone is tired, many injured, but they must still make the trek back home with new pack members before they rest.

 

Namjoon calls the pack to attention, all of the pack, but his words are tuned out by Jimin, who stares at Yoongi, at all of his features he’s remembered. He thought of Yoongi so much, pictured his mate in his head while he was trapped in that cave, and every little detail of  the alpha up close like this in the sunlight is better than he could ever picture. Especially when Yoongi turns to Jimin and smiles, and the omega knows that everything is going to be okay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Almost everyone shifts to their wolf form for the long trek back to the valley camp, with Yoongi and Jimin leading the trek. There are a lot of wounded, so the pace is slow, but the surviving pups and omegas also bring up the rear of the group. 

 

Seokjin carries the infant pup from a knot in the fabric of his swaddling clenched tight in his jaws, while the two other pups —younger than Ziyu— straddle the omega's back and cling tightly to his fur. Two other omegas, both with pups of their own, trail behind. 

 

It’s a much easier trek through the forest, as this is familiar territory and they do not need to watch their step so much as when they were in the mountains. The warmer temperatures are also welcomed, with the sun shining down fully for the first day in awhile, possibly the last sunny day until spring.

 

When they make it back to camp, those that stayed behind come out, celebrating the return and the introduction of new members to their pack. 

 

Taehyung, with all his energy, rushes Jimin as soon as they see each other and practically manhandles the other omega to the ground, with Jungkook and Yoongi watching in amusement. “Don't you ever leave me again!” the younger omega blubbers, tears in his eyes. “I was so worried! What were you thinking going out into that meadow by yourself!”

 

Jimin rubs the small of Taehyung’s back. “I always go out in the meadow, Tae! It was bad luck this time,” he responds, ruffling Taehyung’s brown hair. “I won’t leave, promise.”

 

“You better not! Who else am I going to make the godfather of my pups?”

 

“Yoongi. Make Yoongi the godfather.”

 

Taehyung looks over at the silver haired alpha and wrinkles his nose. “Uhm. . . No. He's already a grumpy grandpa.”

 

Jimin smiles and nudges Taehyung off him, as he’s seen how Jungkooks twitching to touch his mate. “Go to Jungkook, he’s too eager to see you.”

 

With one final hug and a peck on the cheek for Jimin, Taehyung scampers off to meet his mate. He nearly smothers Jungkook by flinging his arms around the young alpha’s neck and peppering kisses all over his face. 

 

“Now you miss me?” Jungkook jokes as he’s being assaulted with kisses.

 

“I miss you all the time,” Taehyung retorts, planting one final kiss on his alpha’s lips. “Plus, the little ones were kicking like crazy the whole time you were gone. They missed you too!”

 

“Yeah?” Jungkook crouches down, staring at Taehyung’s abdomen, placing his hands on his hips. “Well I won’t be going anywhere anymore, trust me.”

 

A couple of feet away, Jimin watches the mated pair with amusement. Everyone scatters, though Seokjin scampers away with the three orphans who had clung to him back in the mountains. 

 

“Do you think Seokjin and Namjoon are going to take them in?” Jimin murmurs to Yoongi, blinking up at his mate.

 

“Someone will have to,” Yoongi murmurs, wrapping an arm around Jimin’s waist to keep him close. “I don't think their parents made it. They'll need someone to look after them.”

 

Jimin frowns at that, but it’s the truth. Some just didn’t make it. But at the same time, Seokjin is going to have the opportunity to become a parent of not only one, but three pups who need a loving home. There’s nobody better to have as a mother than Seokjin, and he deserves to be happy. 

 

“Oh, there’s Hoseok.”

 

Hoseok looks tired, but happy. His shoulder is bloody, but that seems to be the worst of his injuries. As he approaches the mated couple, a wide smile graces his lips. “This is amazing,” he says, surveying how everyone has spread out. “I didn't think you valley wolves had it so good.”

 

Yixing and Junmyeon are seeing to every one’s injuries, flitting from wolf to wolf regardless of which pack they're from. 

 

“This is just our camp, you should see the forests,” Jimin muses, breathing in the fresh air he’s missed.”And our cabins.”

 

Hoseok looks around, hands planted on his hips. “Yea, it’s real pretty down here. Kind of hot though.”

 

“Hot? It’s almost winter!”

 

“You'll adjust, Seok,” Yoongi chimes in. “Just be glad you didn't come down when it was summer.”

 

“I suppose your little mate is better suited for this sort of weather,” Hoseok teases. “Thought he was gonna freeze to death up on the mountain.”

 

Jimin frowns. “I was not going to freeze.”

 

“If not for me you would have,” Hoseok replies with a wink. 

 

“I thought you said he was nice,” Jimin looks up at Yoongi, but he shakes his head. “We need to get you cleaned up. And I need a real bath.”

 

They say their goodbyes to Hoseok and slowly slink away from the group, but no one stops them as they make their way back to their cabin. As soon as they cross the threshold, Yoongi pulls Jimin into another kiss, crowding him against their front door when it closes. 

 

Jimin squeaks, pliant under Yoongi’s touch. He curls his hands around the alpha’s biceps. “Y-yoongi—”

 

“You smell like  _ him _ . It's driving me crazy,” the alpha pants, pressing as much of himself against Jimin as he possibly can. 

 

“That’s why we need to take a bath.  _ You  _ smell like him too. And you still have blood all over you.”

 

With a huff, Yoongi backs away, eying Jimin with an amber-tinged gaze. “After this bath, you're mine.”

 

Jimin smiles. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later in the evening, after they’ve taken their bath and taken care of any other unfinished business, they stay inside their cabin the rest of the night and make no plans to leave their bed. 

 

After a couple of hours, they smell like each other and nothing but. 

 

Jimin’s covered in new kiss and teeth marks from Yoongi, but the beautiful purple and pink splotches remind him of the morning sunrise, like it’s painted on his own skin. He admires every mark, runs his fingertips over them with a soft smile on his face until Yoongi comes back upstairs with one of their blankets from the couch. 

 

“What are you smilin’ about?” the alpha asks gruffly, tucking himself back into their bed. 

 

The omega rolls around and tugs down the blanket. “All of these pretty new marks on me,” he hums, clambering over to drape half of his upper body over Yoongi’s chest, “I like them.”

 

“You look good wearing my marks,” the alpha rumbles, lifting up to press a kiss to Jimin’s forehead. “Want everyone to know you're mine.”

 

“I don’t think the ones on my thighs are visible enough for that purpose.”

 

“Nah, those are just for me.”

 

Jimin giggles, running his hands across Yoongi’s shoulders and down to his wrists. “I’ll always be yours, Yoongi. I’m excited for our future together.”

 

“Excited to give me pups like a good little omega should?” Yoongi teases, a smile in his voice. 

 

“Don’t push it,” Jimin laughs, nudging Yoongi’s face away playfully with his hand. “We can plan that after my next heat. Until then, you’re not getting any pups.”

 

“I can wait as long as you want, love. It's your body.”

 

“I know, just. . . planning ahead.”

 

He swings a leg lazily across his mate’s hip, nuzzling into his chest.

 

“We have the rest of forever to do that,” Yoongi says with a yawn, nestling his arms comfortably around his omega. “For now, let's sleep.”

 

“You look like you could use the sleep,” Jimin notes, and he pulls the mound of blankets higher until he’s almost buried in them. “I’ll be here for you in the morning. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

A little smirk plays over Yoongi’s features. “As if you have a choice.”

 

“You know what I mean, love. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Jimin kisses Yoongi slowly, leisurely, leaning into his mate’s touch, and he pecks Yoongi’s lips affectionately after they break apart. 

 

“I love you, Yoongi,” he murmurs in a gentle voice, and Yoongi beams up at him with a wide gummy smile. “Forever.”

 

“I love you too, Jimin. Always.”

 

They've come a long way together, both of them. The road ahead of them is still long, but bright. Together, Jimin knows there isn't anything the two of them can't handle because wherever Yoongi is, that's home. 

 

And home is where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story ends.
> 
> The story itself has ended, so I suppose I'll just say thank you so much for the support and love these 12 chapters, it's been a long ride, but we did it. 
> 
> We have a short epilogue that will close the loops on everything so I'll save that long, babbling thank you post for when that is uploaded. :)
> 
> Don't say your goodbyes to this yet, save that for the epilogue! In the meantime, feel free to comment about anything you'd like (but don't ask about yoonmin babies, that's what the epilogue is for) and any thoughts you had while reading this. 
> 
> Since this is over, here is our [tumblr](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/) where you can ask us anything you'd like and see what we're up to and what we're planning for the future! :D
> 
> Stay tuned for the epilogue~


	13. Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just for timing clarification while reading: above the line break takes place about 3 years after the end of the last chapter and after the line break is about 5-6 months after that. enjoy!

  
  


It’s the middle of the night when Jimin and Yoongi are woken up by a soft cry. The alpha groans, places a hand on Jimin’s shoulder when his mate tries to sit up. 

 

“I’ll get her. . . You got her last time. You need rest,” Yoongi mumbles, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

 

Before he rises all the way, he palms the rounded curve of Jimin’s stomach affectionately and leans over to kiss the omega gently on the cheek. Jimin doesn’t sleep well these nights, complaining of their unborn pup jamming their limbs up under his ribs or right into his bladder, so Yoongi knows that every moment of sleep the younger gets is precious.

 

However, the soft crying turns to wailing down the hall, so Yoongi moves quickly through the darkness. He pulls on a t-shirt, bumping his hip with the door to push it open. Their wooden floor creaks a bit underfoot as he makes his way to the bedroom down the hall, cracking it open wide to see their daughter, Bomi, standing up in her crib, tiny fists gripped around the railing as she cries.

 

“Shhh,” Yoongi murmurs, crossing over the handmade rug in the center of the floor to reach into the crib for his daughter. “Bomi-ah, what’s wrong, hm?”

 

The little one quiets her wailing as Yoongi settles her over his shoulder, popping her thumb into her mouth for comfort as her father rubs over her little back in circles. 

 

“No reason for all that fuss now, yea?” he continues, speaking low and in a sing-song voice, rocking back and forth. “Your eomma is trying to sleep, and so am I.”

 

Bomi mumbles something most intelligible, mostly due to the fact that her thumb is in her mouth, but also because she’s almost two and speech is still something relatively new to her.

 

As Yoongi rubs her back, he hears the floor creak behind them. Jimin comes waddling through the doorway, bangs hanging in his face as he approaches the two. “It’s okay, I was up anyways. This one won’t stop kicking because I’m sure he’s a restless alpha,” he manages a weak laugh and stands next to Yoongi, brushing back Bomi’s hair. She’s stopped crying, and Jimin beams down at her.

 

“What’s the problem, honey? Bad dreams?”

 

Bomi promptly removes her thumb from her mouth and reaches for Jimin. “Umma,” she croaks, voice still thick from crying. “ _ Umma _ .”

 

Yoongi shakes his head ruefully. “She’s such a momma’s girl. You’ve spoiled her.”

 

Jimin takes Bomi from Yoongi and cradles her to his chest, running his fingers through her hair. “I do not spoil her,” he retorts, twirling a strand of her dark hair around his finger, “I just love her right. And if this kicker is a boy,  _ he’s _ all yours.”

 

Bomi settles down against Jimin’s chest, popping her thumb back into her mouth. Her eyes slide shut while her hair is being played with, nose scrunching up when Yoongi kisses the top of her head.

 

“Knowing my luck,” Yoongi says quietly, “we’ll get  _ two _ girls. Both as headstrong as you.”

 

Jimin turns his head to stare at his mate and he pouts. “Don’t be so mean,  _ you’re _ the one creating the kids.”

 

That pulls a chuckle from the alpha as he pulls his mate and daughter into an embrace, letting one hand rest on Jimin’s stomach. “At least Bomi doesn’t cry as much as Kihyun. And he’s a whole year older.”

 

“That is true. . . Yuna gets so fed up when Kihyun cries, I think she takes after Jungkook more than he does, and they’re  _ both  _ alphas,” Jimin agrees. Taehyung’s twins are almost four years old, and their daughter, Yuna, likes to stare at Bomi when she’s sleeping or in her crib. She’s the quiet one of the two, more stoic, and Kihyun is sort of a scaredy cat like Taehyung was when he was a pup.

 

“I swear, Tae and Jungkook have to stop coddling him. The second Kihyun’s lip wobbles Tae scoops him up and babies him.”

 

“What else is he supposed to do, love? Gosh, you’re too mountain wolf. . .”

 

Yoongi snorts, rubs his thumb over Jimin’s stomach. “Nothing wrong with a little tough love every now and again.”

 

“Kihyun will learn how to wrestle properly, you can show him.”

 

By this point, Bomi has drifted back off to sleep, snoring softly in Jimin’s arms. Yoongi steps back and carefully takes her, cradling her expertly in his arms to rock her back and forth for a moment. Making sure she’s still definitely asleep.

 

“You’d think that Jungkook would be doing that by now, or even Ziyu or Minhyuk,” he continues.

 

Minhyuk is Ziyu’s little brother, also about three. He’s a beta, but very active and enjoys wrestling a little more than he should. In comparison to Taehyung and Jungkook’s pups, Minhyuk is a bouncing ball of energy.

 

“Tae and I didn’t start wrestling until we were four or five, we reserve the younger years for bonding and staying inside the grounds. I read more than I wrestled.”

 

“My little bookworm,” Yoongi teases, moving back towards the crib and slowly maneuvering Bomi back inside. He places her on her stomach, rubbing over her back for a few seconds as she whimpers and settles back down to sleep.

 

Jimin is already halfway back to their bedroom, but he’s a little slow given that he’s pregnant, and Yoongi catches up to him after he says goodnight to their daughter.

 

“I blame you for this,” the omega mumbles as he places a hand over his belly, climbing into bed. 

 

Yoongi grumbles in agreement. “I'll take all the blame. You look so damn beautiful carrying my pups, love, I'm not sorry at all.”

 

It's true. Pregnancy suits Jimin. He carries well, mostly in front, so from the back it hardly looks like he's seven months pregnant. His skin glows, his hair is long, and Yoongi thinks he looks like a prince. 

 

Jimin slowly settles down and pulls the blankets to his chin. “I’m not doing this a third time, Yoongi, I haven’t had a normal body for longer than a year. I miss my old stomach.” He rubs affectionately over his rounded belly regardless. 

 

“You tell me otherwise every time you're in heat,” Yoongi teases, placing his hand over Jimin’s and lacing their fingers together. 

 

The omega glares at Yoongi briefly before settling into the pillows. “This pup—” he pats his stomach lightly, “—was an accident. His conceiving. Or, her, but I’m sure this one is a he. And no more pups, alright? Even Tae is surprised that I got pregnant again so fast.  _ He’s _ supposed to be the baby factory, not me.”

 

Taehyung and Jungkook have been trying for more pups for the last year, but it hasn't happened yet. Jimin thinks it's for the best, considering they both still have their hands full with twins. But last month Jungkook had a rut that coincided with one of Taehyung’s heats, so Taehyung is hopeful that maybe he’ll be pregnant soon. 

 

“You don't want to be like Namjoon and Seokjin and have three?”

 

“I only wanted one, thank you very much, but  _ someone  _ is going to get their wish for an alpha boy I’m sure.”

 

As if on cue, their unborn pup shifts and kicks violently against their hands, startling Yoongi who looks down at Jimin’s stomach in awe. 

 

“Bomi never kicked so hard,” Yoongi whispers, sliding down so he can press his lips to where he felt the pup’s foot. “Are you going to be a strong alpha like your appa?”

 

Jimin can’t help but smile, and he cards his hand through Yoongi’s silver locks. “I’m sure of it. But I’m tired, so say goodnight to peanut and let me sleep.”

 

“You hear that, little one? Your eomma wants to sleep, so let's settle down, yea?”

 

With one last kiss to his mate’s stomach, Yoongi readjusts, letting Jimin get as comfortable as possible before he settles down himself. 

 

“Goodnight, Yoongi.”

 

“Night, love.”

 

_______

 

“Yuna! Yuna, be careful!” 

 

Taehyung’s voice calls across the clearing as the little girl bounces around and away from him. With a huff, the omega wanders over to where Jimin is seated in his rocking chair on the front porch. Jimin holds their newest addition to the family, an alpha boy they named Taesook, against his chest as all of their kids —and Seokjin’s and Minseok’s— run around in front of their two cabins.

 

Seokjin emerges from Jimin’s cabin with a cup of tea in his hands and he stops on the porch, watching his three little ones run around and play tag. The two children that aren’t Chaeyeon, who’s two, are the oldest besides Ziyu, who is almost seven, and they’re the ones running around playing tag with the other toddlers and Hoseok. Chaeyeon sits off alone under the watchful eye of Namjoon playing with butterflies.

 

“Why do we have so many pups?” Seokjin mumbles through his tea, and Jimin laughs.

 

“I’d be asking that after Taehyung and Baekhyun give birth,” Jimin muses, letting Taesook play with his thumb. 

 

Taehyung huffs good-naturedly, already beginning to show a little bit under his loose fitting shirt. “No such thing as too many pups,” he says with his signature boxy smile, leaning over to peer at the infant in Jimin's arms. “Hi, Taesookie,” he coos, smiling even wider when Taesook giggles. “He's such a good pup, Jiminnie, are you sure you don't want another?”

 

“God, no,” Jimin mumbles, shaking his head. This makes Seokjin laugh. “I already told Yoongi no more after Taesook. I only expected one pup, and now I have two. I couldn’t survive three newborns, but I think Yoongi’s satisfied now that he’s got an alpha son. And I missed my pre-pregnancy stomach, I’m back to normal.”

 

“And you hardly have any stretch marks,” Taehyung whines. “My stomach will never be back to how it was before.”

 

“I have good genes,” Jimin sticks out his tongue playfully and Taehyung whines louder. “You had twins, Tae. And you’re going to be having another pup. I’m sure Jungkookie doesn’t mind when you’re in bed~”

 

He wiggles his eyebrows and Seokjin rolls his eyes. “Come on, you two, you have innocent ears right there.”

 

“Ah, hyung, they're too young,” Taehyung retorts, sticking out his own tongue. 

 

This is the moment Kihyun comes running over with scraped knees and a wobbly bottom lip. “Umma!” he wails, dissolving into tears as he lifts up his chubby little arms. 

 

“Oh, Kihyunnie,” Taehyung coos, sinking down to his knees to pick up his son, wiping away his tears with his thumb. “Why are we crying, hm? Did you fall?”

 

Little Kihyun nods his head and sniffles, burying his head into Taehyung’s neck. 

 

“Gosh, what happened out there?” Seokjin mumbles, and his eyes flit up to see what’s going on with the pups, but they’re all still running around, some of them trying to wrestle with Luhan and Yoongi. Ziyu especially, who rolls around with his father in the grass. Namjoon is still playing with Chaeyeon. Minhyuk, Minseok’s newest, ambles towards the butterflies and bumps into Namjoon, but Hoseok rights the pup and takes his hand, oohing and aahing over the flowers. Nothing’s out of the ordinary. 

 

“I think he just fell,” Jimin comments, as he sees Yuna tackle Jisu, Seokjin’s female pup, in an interesting show of female dominance. His own daughter, Bomi, lays on the grass in defeat. Yuna must have gotten to her first.

 

“Yah! Yuna!” Taehyung calls out again. “Play nicely please! Or I'll have to get your appa!”

 

Yuna doesn't pay much attention, too busy making sure Jisu knows that she's the dominant one in their playing. But both girls are laughing and even Bomi is giggling from where she lays. 

 

“My daughter, I swear,” Taehyung breathes, exasperated, bouncing Kihyun on his hip. “Not even Sehun was that bad when we were pups.”

 

“Yuna’s going to be a strong female alpha when she grows up,” Seokjin muses, “better keep her away from the boys.”

 

“That's what I'm afraid of,” Taehyung grumbles, shifting Kihyun to his other hip. “Maybe little Taesookie will be able to stand up to her, hm?”

 

Jimin glances up. “I don’t know, I think Ziyu has a little kiddie crush on her. I’m betting that he’ll try to court her. Or better yet, Heejung.”

 

Seokjin has to clasp a hand over his mouth to contain his chuckling. “Are we seriously talking about setting up our kids? They’re just pups. We’re horrible parents.”

 

“It's all in good fun, hyung!” Taehyung grins. “Chances are that some of them will end up together anyway.”

 

They all look up just in time to see Heejung, Seokjin and Namjoon’s little six year old beta boy, approach Yuna with a fistful of wild flowers.  Jimin can see Ziyu glancing over his shoulder at what’s going on and Jimin hides his giggles.

 

Seokjin watches as Yuna accepts the flowers and Heejung grins wide. It’s cute. 

 

“Hyung, was that what Namjoon would do to you when you were younger?” Taehyung asks, spinning on his heel to blink at their hyung.

 

“Yes, yes that’s what Namjoon liked to do. Heejung doesn’t even have our blood and he’s already acting like Namjoon was, smitten as ever.”

 

Yoongi ambles up to the porch, a little out of breath from tussling with the pups. “These little brats will all be the end of me,” he gripes good-naturedly, bending to kiss Taesook and then Jimin on their foreheads. “Taehyung, your little girl is a  _ handful _ .”

 

“Oh, trust me,” Taehyung says wryly, “I know.”

 

It’s a lot to think about, children. But it’s the next stepping stone in all of their lives, and Jimin finds it simply astonishing that he and Taehyung and Jungkook were all pups at once point, just like their little ones. They played, ran around, and dreamed with one another, doing anything and everything as a trio when Jungkook became old enough to leave his mother’s side. 

 

They grew up together, and now their pups will grow up together in one big group. It’s beautiful. 

 

Looking around, Jimin can see that Seokjin and Namjoon have little Chaeyeon held between them, one of her little hands in one of their big ones, her little pink mouth open in laughter as they swing her back and forth. 

 

Bomi picks herself up off the ground, the little bow in her hair all askew as she ambles over to Yoongi and clings to his leg. “Appa. Tired,” she whines, pressing her forehead to Yoongi’s knee. 

 

It melts Jimin’s heart to watch Yoongi scoop up their little girl and murmur to her, fixing the bow in her hair as best as he can. “Let’s go have a nap then, Bomi-ah.”

 

Bomi is already dozing, little head jerking as she tries to stay awake. Yoongi looks over at Jimin and smiles. “I’ll take her inside, you can stay out here with Taesook.”

 

“Okay, try to sing her a lullaby,” Jimin hums, gently rocking his leg.

 

Out of all the places in life, settled down with two pups of his own, soulmated to a mountain wolf, is the last place Jimin thought he’d be. But with Taesook dozing off in his lap, Yoongi putting Bomi down for a nap inside their home, the rest of his friends and their families gathered around, the omega's heart is full and he knows that this is  _ exactly _ where he was meant to be. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 70k word count, almost 700 comments, and 1300+ kudos. we can't believe this is really over ;ooooo; thank you so much for being a part of our journey! everyone's comments always made our day and we LOVED how involved you all were at speculating on how the plot would develop. thank you again for your support and we'll see you in our next work!
> 
> ps: please come chat with us on our [tumblr](bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com)! we'd love to hear from you there as well :D
> 
> EDIT: also we have a [twitter](twitter.com/bangtanbananas) now! please come give us some love ;D


End file.
